P&SWG: The angel with one wing
by jackthehedghog
Summary: Greetings fellow readers, this is my first story and the birth of my first oc, or death rather. this story is about a young 18-year old boy named sleeves atoms. after having an unfortunate accident and suffered death, he is given a second chance by "god" to prove that his life is actually worth saving. So he is sent to daten city, but encounters the original angels... oh crap...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I do not own the anime, Panty & Stockings with Garterbelt. Only the story they're in is mine.**

P&SWG: The Angel with One wing

Chapter1:Enter sleeves atoms

The story begins in a white room with four marble columns and two large church style windows. Sitting at the far end of the room was an 18-year old boy with his head held down. He had short orange hair that parted into two large bangs at the sides of his head. He had pasty skin and freckles under his blue eyes.

"_My name is sleeves atoms. The boy began in his head. I am currently 18 years old. And you can probably already guess where I am and what I am now._

_That's right. I'm dead. A spirit of the boy who passed from the mortal world. _

_Time of birth: October 22,1995 _

_Time of Death: December 24,2013 _

_Cause of Death: Failed attempt to escape enemies seeking revenge. _

_When I reached my 11__th__ birthday, one of the presents I got had unexpectedly changed my life. People always tell you kiddies never to imitate what you see on television. That also includes video games. I was one of those kids who didn't listen. _

_The sly cooper series….A series of four games in total centering around a band of thieves. A group of anthropomorphic animals that made heists that would be remembered for an eternity._

_I was so inspired to become a thief from the game, me and my friends actually went through with it._

_We only started out with petty jobs such as stealing small gems from history exhibit's, as we gained more experience, we began making bigger heists. _

_From stealing priceless art and replacing it with fake replica's to ancient treasures thought to be lost for centuries. _

_We thought we were untouchable, but things have a way to take a turn for the worse._

_And that's just what happened, during our latest heist, it seemed to be considered the easiest one yet._

_But we never excpected a trap to be waiting for us. Before we knew it we were running for our lives. We were told that if we didn't comply with the orders that were givin, they were orderd to shoot to kill._

_My friends managed to escape, but I wasn't so lucky, I was staring down the edge of a huge cliff, on one side were my friends making there escape leaving me behind, and the other side were enforcers already on my tail. Before I could jump, I was shot in the ankle._

_The shot had made me lose my balance, and I fell to my death…_

_And now I'm here waiting for my final judgement. Funny, I never really thought there was a god, the whole idea seemed a bit silly to me, but now that I'm here, it's kind of hard to not to start praying._

_As the sleeves had looked up, he had saw a man dressed in white entirely and with skin the same color as his suit. But there was no face. _

_Sleeves atoms? The man asked._

_Yeah what's it to you? Asked sleeves._

_Follow me please, they've confirmed your fate._

_Hmph, whatever, was getting bored of sitting here anyway. He said as he got up and began to follow the man in white. As he continued to follow the man, he had noticed they were walking down the hallway, he could see two reflections of him in the floor. He only saw one reflection of the man in the white suit. He saw a reflection of him coverd in light on one side, and on the other side his reflection was covered in darkness._

_This had concerned the boy at first, but he decided he had more things to worry about then just his reflection. They had soon came up to two Giant double doors. They were gold plated and had a vine like design surrounding the edges of the doors._

_Go on through here.. said the man in white._

_Sleeves had pushed open the two double doors and was soon enveloped in a blinding light. He couldn't see where he was going, but he kept moving forward. _

_When the light cleared, it showed that he was standing on a single platform in a sunset sky that seemed endless. Besides him, there was a white being that seemed to be the size of a young adult._

_Who are you? Sleeves had asked the white entity._

_Hmm, who am I, I could be a lot of things. I could be the water, I could be the trash you throw away._

_Or I could be you. But you may refer to me as god._

_Huh, so you're the almighty god? You don't seem that impressive. He had said with a skeptical look on his face._

_Really, tell me boy, have you considered the question of how your still breathing? He had asked as he folded his arms._

"_Oh well that's because uh.. um…." Sleeves knew he had no idea how he was still able to breathe cause he was sure that he fell of the edge of a cliff and had died. _

_That's what I thought, if I'm not mistaken your sleeves atoms and you had died on the date of December 24, 2013. It's a shame that you had died just before Christmas. The white being had said._

_h-how did you know about…he had asked before the entity cut him off._

_I know everything, I see everything, I am god. Did I not explain this too you earlier?he asked skepticly_

_Whatever… what do you want with me? Sleeves asked._

_Well I have been deciding what to do with you, you have committed crimes in the past that break some of the 13ammendments, and I should very well send you down below._

_Whatever, I lived my life doing what i love, if I have to be punished for it then so be it. He said as he folded his arms._

_Hmm.. well I should tell you that everyone that dies once get's at least another chance at redemption._

_Another chance..? what do you mean sleeves asked_

_I mean that I can let you get a second chance at life, but you will need to accomplish something in return, or your fate will be the same. _

_So, I can actually live again? He asked with his eyes wide open._

_Well yes.. but if you somewhat happen to not accomplish this or die in the process… you'll be taking a trip to the bottom floor. The being said._

_Sleeves already knew what he was talking about as he had pointed downwards._

_(sigh) well, doing some quest is better then the alternative..he said defeated_

_So, what shit do you want me to do? He asked_

_Ignoring you vulgarity, there is one thing that comes to mind. the entity called god had raised one hand and brought up an image of two girls. One had a thin body with long yellow hair with 3 bangs going down al l the way to her legs. She had blue, black and white circular eyes and was wearing a red dress and red heels' ._

_The other one had violet/pink hair. Like the other, she had long hair going down to her legs, but her hair was a bit more tamed. She had blue eyes with gothaic eye lashes._

_She wore a white and black dress with stockings lined with purple and black stripes wearing black heels._

_Who are they suppose to be? Sleeves had asked._

_Well, there suppose to be the current angels exterminating demons.. though recently there progress hasn't been really..acceptable._

_So what you want me to become and angel and slay demons? Sleeves asked jokingly._

_Ah so I don't need to say it. Glad you up to it. He said as he snapped his fingers._

_Huh? Your serious, I thought you were only joking around. But before sleeves knew it two angel wings had magicly grew on his back._

_I'll make this simple. These girls go by the name Panty and stockings. There current progress as angels hasn't been very pleasing. They were suppose to collect coins to get enough heaven coins from the demons that plagued the world. But so far they've only destroyed a handful of demons so far._

_What do you think theyre doing? Asked sleeves. Well, there is something I should tell you about these two._

_Well these two are a special case.. even though they are both angels, they both have the personifications of 2 of the deadly sins. Stocking has the personification of gluttony._

_She has a unhealthy obsession over sweets, and she rarely shares with anybody._

_And when I say unhealthy I mean unhealthy. If you put a basket full of sweets over a fire hydrant there's no doubt she'll be tempted to eat._

_Hahaha, that's pricless. What about the other one? Sleeves asked still having a grin on his face._

_The other one….well, how should I put this? The entity questioned himself._

_This one is rather…different from her sister.. said the entity._

_What do you mean by different? Sleeves asked ._

_Well unlike her sister, she has a different obsession, wich happen to be men._

_Men? Don't tell me she actually eat's men?_

_Well that's a yes and no question. You see panty has the personification as the lust sin._

_Lust..so you mean that she's obsessed with sex?_

_That is correct, and the problem is she is never satisfied. Like her addiction to this is uncontrollable so there's no telling who's pants she might try to get in. she may even go after you if you look pleasing enough to her._

_Hehheh, your kidding right? Right? Sleeves had asked nervously._

_Anyway, what you need to do is quite simple, prove to me that you can do a better job of being one of my emisarry's then panty and stockings and I'll consider giving you a second chance._

_Oh and you should take this with you, you'll need something to fight against the demons or ghosts as there classified as such. Close your eyes and imagine your personality. Vision your being and hold that vision and turn it into power._

_Huh, what is that suppose to do? He asked skeptically. _

_No time for questions, just do it. The entity said becoming impatient._

_Pfft, fine.. he said as he closed his eyes. In a few seconds the sleeves on his outfit had began to glow._

_They had soon transformed into chakrams, the chakrams were perfectly round with a shiny blue coating with four small blades around them._

_While the weapons were in his hands, weird alchemy marks had appeared on both of his arms._

_Huh..wha whoa! What are these? He had asked excidedly._

_These are the weapons you will used to bring judement to the ghosts. You need to destroy them with those tools in order for you to obtain heaven coins._

_Wait, what are ghosts anyway? He asked._

_Sorry, but our chat will have to end here for now. He said as the same man in white he had saw before had appeared behind him and grabbed him by the collar._

_H-hey, what's going on, what are you doing?! He asked as he tried to break free._

_We will talk again, but not anytime soon I'm afraid, have a safe journey. The entity had said as a door had opened out of nowhere._

_Happy trails kid, said the man in white as he tossed the kid through the door._

_Do you think he can avoid dieing a second time? The man in white asked._

_It all depends on how he makes his choices. The question is what choices will he make._

_(meanwhile back in the realworld)_

_The streets on one side seemed cleaned and had to have easy going people and up and running shops._

_This of course was the good side of town. The bad side of town had broken or boarded up buildings, streets filled with crime booze or blood, the stench of sewers followed around the alley ways along with gangs who fight for territory, and strippers you could usually find on the street corner._

_out of the sky was a bright flash of light, the sudden flash had surprised most people and had caused them to look up._

_Out of the sky fell Sleeves enveloped in a white coating. He couldn't really control where he would land though he was conscious to what was happening._

_WHAT THE FUCK?! I'm falling again? He asked annoyed. How am I suppose to get my second chance if I end up dead already? He had ended up landing in a dumpster in an alley way._

_His feet were sticking out, but the rest of him was buried in 2ft worth of trash, garbage, and very used items that shall not be named._

_Ah great, my first entrance back into the world and I end up in a dumpster, of all places. He grumbled as he had forced himself out of the garbage. _

_Now let's see, should I start looking for the ghosts first or look for panty and stockings? He asked as he began to think for a bit._

_It was about then that he saw the giant billboard that had the two on the front of it._

_Well what's this? The sign reads… "Panty and stockings, stars of Daten city. Don't miss the day of their new movie coming soon._

_Hmm, well that was helpful. So I'm in daten city, now where is the…._

_GHOOOOOSSSTTTTT! Screamed a citizen as he was running for his life._

_As sleeves had looked in the direction of the screaming, he had saw a black and red 2ft lion like monster with a tail with a blade saw at the end and teeth as sharp as tempered steal. _

_The beast had caused destruction throughout the town, it had started tossing cars left and right sending them into the buildings. The cops tried shooting the thing with there bullets, but It just went straight through the ghost and had no effect._

_Police guy#1:Crap, we can't hit these things with our bullets at all! Why do we even keep trying this?_

_Police guy#2: When are those angels suppose to get here were getting our asses kicked._

_But while the first police guy wasn't looking, one of the monsters paws had snuck up behind him and knocked him into the air._

_Police guy#1:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_

_Oh no, he's not gonna… sleeves said as he watch the official fall. The beast had opened it's mouth up wide as the man fell. It was not long before the monster had closed it's jaws and started munching on the former police officer. _

_Police guy#:Holy crap!_

_Dam he did, guess I have to take care of this thing. Said sleeves as he began walking towards the beast. The reinforcments who were trying to subdue the beast had just now noticed the kid walking toward it._

_HEY KID! You can't be here, that thing is gonna eat you if you get to close! The man had yelled._

_Don't worry about it, I got this thing under control! He said as he continued to walk toward the ghost._

_When he got close enough the monster had fixed it's gaze upon the boy. The monster had roared loudly sending everyone back, but sleeves wasn't moved and stood in the same spot._

_Ok cat, i don't know if you can really understand me or not, but then again I don't really care. So I'm gonna say this once. He said as he raised his left hand. _

_I'm going to kill you. He said as he snapped his fingers and the two chakrams he received earlier had appeared. This caught most of the other people of guard._

_The beast had roared and tried striking sleeves with his buzzsaw tail. But he had just leaped high and easily avoided the attack. Yo puss face, I'm up here! He had shouted on top of the tigers head. The lion had extended it tail and tried to strike him again. But he once again jumped avoiding the tail._

_But the beast had planned on him doing that as he brought it's left paw around attempting a sneak attack. _

_Oh crud! He managed to avoid the claw but just barley. _

_Alright, let's see if you can catch me with that tail of yours. Sleeves had began to run around the monster multiple times. It franticly tried to hit the boy, but to no avail. He then stopped then quickly turned back around heading straight for the monster. _

_Now's my chance! He said as he got ready to throw one of his chakrams. Before he could strike the monster tried lunging it's head out and eating the boy whole, but he managed to jump on the monsters head and leap into the air again. _

_It's over now bitch! IT's Time for the show stopper! He yelled as he threw both of his chakrams at the monster. As the chakrams had moved simotaneously straight down resembeling the image of a sword. At first nothing happened._

_But when sleeves snapped his fingers again, there was a giant explosion of light._

_And as in the show, a film showing a paper mache version of the monster had showed it blowing up._

_A bunch of ghost goo was left behind, out of the goo fell two golden coins .n_

_Sleeves had picked them up and inspected them. He had saw that the coins both had a large h engraved in them. _

_Ya know, I wonder why heaven needs a form of currency? He had asked himself._

_Eh..probably best to worry about something like that later. Short after the coins had dissapered, the man who was believed to be eaten had climbed out of the small crater left behind._

_Hey look, he's alive! The second police guy had said as the rest of them had rushed to his side. Hey chief you alright? Asked the third police guy._

_Yeah I'll live, though I'm going to need a hot shoer first. The man had then looked at the young hero who was still staring at the coins._

_Holy shit did you see that, that kid just took out that ghost said one of the police gaurds still alive._

_But wait, I thought only panty's and stockings weapons could only slay ghosts. Said one of the females out of the crowd._

_Then that must mean, that must mean he must be another angel! Said an excited townsfolk._

_Tell me you got that, please tell me you got that. Asked a female reporter. The cameraman had gave a thumbs up. We got it all sir! This is going to be huge!_

_One of the reporters had quickly ran up to sleeves before he could make his exit._

_Excuse me young man, what is your name? the reporter asked._

_Uh, it's sleeves atoms. He had said. I;m_

_You heard it right here folks! The town has a new hero on the watch! And his name is sleeves atoms! _

_Everyone had started cheering for him._

_Huh, we'll that was easy.. well might as well take it all in while I'm here. He had said as he waved to the adoring crowd._

_Tell me , what was your motive for destroying the beast? And what do you plan to do from here on?_

_My motive? Sleeves asked as he chuckled. My motive is cause I felt like it! I'm not gonna let some cheap ghost invade a town without receiving the proper judgement. And as what I'm going to do from this point.. he began as he pointed to the camera._

_I'm going to protect this world at all costs! And no ghost, demon, OR angel is going to stop me!_

_Sleeves had declared_

_You heard the man he plans on carrying the entire world on his shoulders, and he's not afraid of anyone who steps up! _

"_with the ghost defeated and his first two heaven coins collected, sleeves makes a pretty decent start._

_But what will happen when the current "heroes of daten city see some new compotetion.?_

_And what kind of evil will rise now that there is a new player in the game?_

_Find out In the next chapter._

_Chapter2: Meet the original anarchy sister of daten city._


	2. Chapter 2

P&SWG: The angel without wings

Chapter 2: Daten school rumble

_The screen closes in on what seems to be a church like structure. There was a garage on the left side with a pink jeep parked outside of it. Just outside of the church was a kid with ginger colored hair covering his eyes, he had freckles on both sides of the cheeks on his face and wore lage headphones around his neck. _

_He wore a green shirt and pants suit and with green sneakers and was carrying a backback that looked like it doubled as a device on his back. The boy had repeatedly rang the doorbell. He was franticly looking at his watch as he was waiting for someone to open the door._

"_come on come on come on, open the door" the ginger haired kid said as he continued to franticly ring the doorbell. He had stopped for a second as he heard someone using vulgarity when they woke up._

"_Ah fuck!, who's ringing the doorbell this early?! Said a female voice. There were crashing sounds coming from the room on the top left. Agh dam it, hang on I'm coming.! A few moments later the doors had flew open. _

_The one who answered the door was a girl with spikey blond hair with long eyelashes, blue eyes and a beige skin tone. Although all she was wearing at the moment were her bed sheets at the moment wich had made the freckled boy blush a little. It was of course panty one of the angels._

_Dam it, whaddya want geek boy? She asked as she wiped one of her eyelids._

_Uh-uh-uh p-p-p-pa-pan-pant, the boy had stuttered. He had slapped himself to gain control of himself._

_Panty, did you see what had happened yesterday? The ginger had asked._

_How the fuck should I know, we were out actually doing something yesterday, why? She asked as she was picking her ear. _

_w-why? There was a ghost attack on the town yesterday! Didn't you guys know? He had asked moving franticly._

_What ghost attack, if there was a ghost attack we'd know about it. She said as the tv had spontaneously came on. We bring you this spontaneous report on the ghost attack that happened yesterday._

_Heh heh, told ya, the ginger had said as he rubbed the back of his head. As they walked inside towards the tv room, there was already somebody hogging the entire couch which was meant for two people. She looked to be about the same age as panty. She had violet/pink hair. Like the other, she had long hair going down to her legs, but her hair was a bit more tamed. She had teal blue eyes with gothaic eye lashes. She was wearing pajamas that was the same color as her hair and was laying across the couch while eating what seemed to be a piece of chocolate cake. _

_Hey! Move your fat butt over stockings that couch is meant for two! Panty had said becoming annoyed.._

_To bad, ya snooze ya loose. She had said as she continued to eat her chocolate cake._

_Why you little bitch….i'm gonna… she said berfore their attention was attracted to the television._

_We bring you a special report here in daten city. As most of you know there was a ghost attack on the city yesterday. It seemed to be a ghost of a lion like creature. And our famous angels could not be contacted at the time. It seemed like a lot of people were going to die that day._

_What were you guys doing that day? Asked the ginger._

_Panty and stockings had both looked at each other as they flashed back to yesterday night at a huge club going on. Stockings was stuffing he face from left to right while panty was picking up as many men she could find. As the flashback ended they both had drool running down there jaws. They had snapped out of it as the news reporter had continued._

_But all was not lost as a young man had appeared on the scene. The camera had then focused on sleeves as he had began to walk up to the creature. _

_What the, who is that? Panty had asked. _

_This young man had been classified as sleeves atoms. And he had confronted the beast with two mysterious weapons. It had then showed sleeves chakrams appear and the sleeves on his arms had disappeared and showed angelic markings on his arms._

_What the hell?! Another angel?!_

_It had caught everybody in aw as the boy had singlehandedly confronted and dominated the beast in only a few moments. He only just appeared today, but it seemed like this boy was very skilled in the art of combat and destroyed the monster. We have proof to believe that he is an agnel as we saw what seemed to be two gold coins appear and the hero's feet when the monster disappeared. _

_Not only that, but the police official that was believed to be eaten had crawled out of the small crater just a few moments after. How the man survived after being eaten we haven't confirmed yet._

_Some believe it was that of a miricale. Whatever the case, the man boy known as sleeves had saved the town this day when the angels could not be there. We reached the young avenger for comments and this is what he had to say._

_There are two reasons why I do what I do. 1 because I'm good at it, and 2 because I can!_

_And I'm going to keep doing until there are none of them left! _

_So you heard it here first on daten news. Daten city has a hero watching over it. Some reporters had asked what if the angels that were already protecting the city found out. Would this affect them in any way? Most of them believed this wouldn't be a drastic change, but non the less the people are relieved to know they have backup. When we come back we will be talking about the new movie sex and the dan city with one of our angels guest starring in it. We will bring you more after these messages._

_Stocking had shut the television off as she had began to become irritated. Just who the hell does he think he is? This city's already got this town's already got angels, we don't need any more._

_I don't know, he looks really good for a kid who's only 18. She said as she began to get "that" look on her face again. Don't even think about it, there's no way he'd fall for someone like you. Said stocking as she already had a good idea of what panty was thinking about._

_Oh and what makes you so sure about that? You think he'd rather go for someone like you insread? She asked as a green creature with small arms and legs with a jacked up face and a large head with one eye small and another one large and a big zipper in the middle. _

_I'm not saying that, all I'm saying is that he wouldn't go for a skinny bitch like you. Stockings had said as she folded her arms. _

_This only caused panty to laugh uncontrollably. What's wrong, just a minute ago you were ranting about how we don't need another angel and now your saying your good enough for him but I'm not? She asked as the green creature had started to dance wich had looked like he was trying to imitate the science dance, but poorly._

_(watch adventure time if you don't know what the science dance is)_

_There was a large slam as a black skinned toned man who seemed to be a priest with red eyes, a gote and a afro had walked into the room._

_You bitches can finish your sesless arguing later. It's 6:57! Get your asses to school now! He had said as the two didn't seem to pay much attention to the man's yelling._

_Ok fine garter, ya don't have to shout, you need to learn how to relax. _

_I'll be able to relax when you two start taking your jobs as angels seriously. He had as he began to cool down. Fine fine were going, said panty as she and stockings went to get dressed for school_

_A few minutes later panty, stockings and the gingerd hair kid who was classified as "geek boy" were all heading to the school in a pink jeep. _

_(later at the daten city high school…)_

_It was around 7:15 at the time. Most people were walking around the school grounds. Jocks inside the hallways prepared to beat any nerd that comes by, the nerds were inside the computer lab working on…_

_Let's not get into detail with that one._

_And almost in every locker there you would see a doll of panty or stocking. Geek boy was still pasting up posters of panty and stocking over the school._

_Man, why do I always get stuck with the labor. He asked himself. He didn't know that the jocks/bullies had spotted him and started to approach him._

_I wish someone would make an action figure of me, it doesn't have to be big or anything but it'd be nice to be noticed once in a ….while?.._

_As he was talking to him self geek boy had mistakenly pasted a poster on the face of the head jock._

_(The jocks are just extra's so I won't go into too much detail with them..)_

_Whoops…hehe sorry.. said the geek boy as the head jock became angry and ripped the poster of his face, wich had took his eyebrows along with it. It was only a short time before the meathead noticed this and screamed like a little girl._

_AAAAAAAHAHHHHHHhHHHHhh! The head jock had screamed. Geek boy could hardly contain himself from laughing. _

_This look funny to you kid?! The 2__nd__ jock had asked quickly becoming aggressive._

_Huh? Funny, no no, it only looks funny when it's on a gorilla… not that I'm saying you look like a gorilla even though you share the certain traits of a gorilla and I'll just stop talking now._

_Sooo…. You think it's funny to paste peoples faces do ya punk? Asked the 3__rd__ jock._

_How about we past YOUR face and see how YOU like it?! The 1__st__ jock now eyebrow less had cracked his knuckles. _

_c-come on guys, can't we all just get along? The ginger haired geek had said as he began to back up a few inches._

_Sleeves had just walked to the intersection hallway and saw geek boy being bullied. He was now wearing a black school shirt(Un tucked) a black and white tie with blue jeans and sky blue sneakers and still wearing his headphones around his neck._

_All the time passed now and big kids still bully smaller kids. that's a shame. Though I'm going to be late for class if I get involved now. What should I do? He had asked himself as his consciences had appeared on both of his shoulders. One wearing a white suit and one wearing a black cloak._

_Come on, you said yourself you were going to protect this town, why not help the poor bastard out? Asked his good conscience._

_Least you forget we ain't here to settle scuffles, things like this should be the school's problem. Said the evil conscience as he folded his arms.. _

_Well look at it this way, we help him, we show up the angels even more, soon people won't even remember their name. said the good conscience with an evil smirk._

_Well, now that you put it that way, I'm all for helping the nerd out. The two consciences had dissapered as sleeves had directed his attention to the jocks._

_Heeeeeeyyyy guys…why so serious? He asked as he began to walk up to the three._

_Huh, whaddya want? You here to protect this turd? He asked as he held the ginger haired boy up by his collar. _

_Come on now, I'm sure he didn't mean to make you look like a fool, that's just how things went. And I would say you bare a striking resemblance to an ape, but that would be mean to the animals. _

_What did you say? You better take that back or your gonna be shittin blood in the next few seconds said the jock as a vein could be seen on the left side of his head._

_Now now just led the kid go and we'll be on our way. Sleeves had said keeping his cool demeanor._

_Heh, you want him? Fine, give us all your lunch money and we'll let him go said the jock as they all started grinning._

_Ok, put the kid down first. Sleeves said as he motioned them to set the ginger down._

_Ok now where's the money? The jock asked as he walked up to sleeves._

_Oh it's right here, though it's a bit small though so your gonna have to look real close at it. He had said as he began to move his head closer to sleeve's palm._

_Calm on just a little closer, I'm sure you'll be able to see it. He had said as the jock still motioned forward._

_I don't see anything where is it? The jock asked trying to see through his hand._

_It's right HERE! Sleeves had said as he gave a mean uppercut to the jock sending him flying into a nearby locker. _

_There was a bit of steam coming off sleeves fist after the attack._

_See I told ya you'd see it. Now walk away before I pay with intrest he had said as he stared at the jocks with a dark glare. _

_The rest of them had started shaking. _

_c-come on guys, we don't have time to waste on someone like him. Said jock2_

_the rest of them had scraped up the first jock from the lockers and had ran away._

_Hmph, parasites… he had said as he turned to the geek who was being picked on earlier as he had started sweating._

_Though the look on sleeve's face had turned into a cheerful smile._

_Hey are you ok, they didn't rough ya up to bad did they? _

_Uh…no they didn't I'll be ok. Geek boy had said as he had got up and brushed himself off. Who were those yahoo's anyway? Sleeves asked as he turned back to the direction the lunk heads had ran off in._

_Oh they were just the jocks of the football team, they usually pal around with me like that all the time hehe..the ginger haired kid had chuckled nervously pal around, yeah… that's a way of putting what's with all the posters of these girls anyway? Well panty and stocking told me to put these up . usually refer to me as geek boy..breifs had said as he had began twidiling his thumbs._

_Wait a minute…did you say panty and stocking? Aren't they suppose to be the heros of daten city? sleeves had asked with his curiosity getting the better of him._

_We'll yeah, I guess you could say I kinda know them. there the idols of the school. In fact look below your feet. Briefs said. As sleeves looked down he saw that he was standing on a sign that said Panty and stockings new queens with a large P and S in the middle. Wow, didn't notice that before. So are you friends with them or something? Well, I guess you could say a friend to direct jokes at, they do protect the city, Though they really don't take that much of an interest in doing jobs sometimes. And it would be nice if they didn't make me the punch line to most of their jokes.. Briefs had began twiddling his thumbs._

_Well, what is your name then? I mean you do have a real name don't you? Asked sleeves_

_Oh my real name, it's briefers rock, I consider myself to be an expert ghost hunter. _

_Ghost hunter? Does that mean you could track those strange ghost that have been attacking the city?_

_Totally, there was a ghost attack yesterday, but strangley the problem was already taken care of before I knew about it. Briefs said. (Briefs is easier for me to say then briefers most of the time)_

_Hehehe, yeah, what are the odds? Sleeves asked jokingly. _

_Speaking of which, could you just take a few steps back for a minute asked briefs getting depressed. Huh? Why? Sleeves asked. _

"_Just trust me on this one.."_

_Sleeves had took a few steps back and waited for something to happen. About 5 seconds later panty and stockings had bursted through the wall in there jeep hitting briefs making him crash into the wall. Sleeves only stood there dumbfounded that they deliberately hit briefs and didn't seem to care. Hey did we hit something? Feels like we ran over something. Said panty . as she lowered her glasses. No it's just geek boy again. Hey geek boy! You better not have messed up the paint job with your snot._

_Ya know that wasn't very nice. You could have killed him just now.. said sleeves _

_Ah he'll live…what's it to you? She asked before she turned to look at who she was talking to. _

_Welll hello there , why haven't I seen you here before._

_Sleeves had hesitated a bit before answering.. Uh… I'm new here, I just transferred. though I really don't know my way around town. _

_Aww you poor thing, how about we help you and show you some of the city's more special sights, she asked as she winked at the boy. This had caused sleeves whole face to turn cherry red in almost an instant. He had managed to swallow his fear and continued to speak._

_Uh um…that's quite alright, I wouldn't want to waste your time, besides I should really be getting to my next class. _

_Aww he's shy, that's just so cute, stocking said as she held both side's of her cheeks._

_I-I I'm not cute! Sleeves said trying to act tough. But his words didn't do him justice as his face was still a cherry red. Ohhh, He's just so adorable, at least an improvement from the current ratio of guys here._

_Sleeves was about to say something else, but his watch had began beeping telling him that there was only three minutes before the bell rang. _

_CRAP! I'm GOING TO BE LATE! Sleeves said in a panic._

_Sorry, but we'll have to talk later, I gotta go! Sleeves said as he turned around and dashed off leaving a smoke trail behind him._

_h-hey wait I never got your name! brief called out to the new student._

_Sorry, NO time, tell ya later. Sleeves said as he continue to run._

_As sleeves had continued to rush to his class he didn't have time to worry about what was in front or behind him. Damit damit damit, I only got 3 minutes left to get to that dam class!_

_He had quickly turned around the corner leaving a trail of skid marks behind._

_Ok, if I follow what that kid said the biology class should be right dawn….here? _

_He had noticed two people walking across the hallway and suddenly setting him on a collision course._

_h-hey! Move out of the way! But it was too late and he had already crashed into the two people in front of him. He had fell on his back side as a result._

_Ow… that's gonna hurt in the morning…_

_How dare you attempt to even out your human filth on our cloths? Said one of the voices he had bumped into. By the judge of the voice it sounded like a real snob._

_Sleeves had looked up and saw two girls with red skin wearing similar outfits. The first girl had green hair wearing rectangular glasses, the other one had sky blue hair with rectangular glasses. Both of them had horns, one of them had scanty legs and the other one had kneesocks._

_Well aren't you going to apologize? The first demon asked._

_Apologize for what? sleeves asked._

_Apologize for trying to ruin our cloths! These cloths are the more valuable then your little mind can comprehend, and you will apologize for scuffing them up with your humanoid filth!_

_Humanoid filth huh?_

_Well let me tell you something you… (Beep beep beep).. his watch had suddenly went off showing that 3 minutes had already passed._

_Oh fudge, look I don't have time for this I gotta go. He had said as he went around the two red skinned girls. _

_HEY! Where are you going, get back here and apologize right now! Said the first demon getting angry. The other demon had attempted to console her._

_Now now sister.. we can settle our dispute with the boy later on, we should head for class now._

_The first sister had calmed down a few moments after._

"_(sigh) you are right, I should not get so worked up over such garbage. Let us be on our way. Said the first sister as they had both walked of to their class._

_Sex ed.._

_A lot of the kids were acting rowdy as usual some boys getting phone numbers others in groups playing 4 way video games and others gossiping about other people. Stocking was busy reading some sort of magazine and panty was busy viewing her merchandise._

_Hey stockings, you think there ever gonna make a video game of us? Not to go geek on you but I'm surprised no one's lining up. _

_Stockings was writing in a sweet's catalog what seemed to be a licorice stick. If they did it would probably have people spamming the a and b button most of the time. _

_The chattering had soon stopped as a muscle bound guy with a head small head had slammed his hands on the table getting everyone's attention._

_ALRIGHT YA MAGGOTS SETTLE DOWN! We are in school! Not a 18 and over party with no restrictions!_

_The rest of the class had settled down, but panty and stocking were just doing what they were already doing and ignoring the coach. They're so cool said one of the boys love struck._

_Ok, now that everyone's settled down, I am to inform you that we have a new student joining our class! I expect you to treat him just as your average classmates. Panty and stockings that goes for you too!_

_Yeah yeah whatever, panty said as she poped a piece of gum in her mouth._

_Hng..well not that you care, but this student has no home and yet still wants to learn, you should all be so passionate about learning! But I digress. Come on in new meat!_

_Sleeves had walked in with a dull expression on his face. (of all classes I had to get first, it had to be sex ed.) _

_Hello, my name is sleeves atoms, I'm 18 years old, I currently have no home at the moment but I'm making it work. wait no home, then why are you coming to school? Asked one of the students._

_Um, well… there was an acciedint at my place and the house sorta..fell down on itself. So here I am. Said sleeves _

_Wait a minute, what did you say your name was again? Asked a girl with pink hair._

_(Uh..oh..)sleeves said in his mind._

_Hey yeah your right, he's the kid that took down that beast in the middle of the city! Said one of the cheerleaders._

_Now now, There's no need to start a riot! I suspect you'll respect him as you would want to be respected. Is that Clear?! The man had shouted. Sooooo where should I sit? He asked. Unless you prefer I sit outside._

_DO not get smart with me boy! I am the teacher here and I determine where you will sit, and where you will learn! Hmmm, your seat will be over there. Said the muscle man._

_When sleeves had saw where the teacher had pointed he had slightly froze a little when he saw the two oh so popular angels was sitting right there._

_(Crap….) he asked himself. _

_Sleeves was a little nervous as he saw the blonde sister wave at him with a seemingly innocent smile. Sleeves had managed to move his feet and began to walk to his seat. As he walk to the middle of the classroom he could here multiple students whispering._

"_How lucky can one guy be, now he get's to sit right next to the angels of daten city" said one a boy with a baseball cap on his head. _

_Your telling me, first he's slaying ghosts now he's gonna be the most popular guy in school. It's crazy said a round kid with orange hair._

"_I head that this guy appeared during a rainstorm when the beast was attacking, and he only touched the beast to make it vanish. Said a kid with a dark skin tone._

_Yeah, well I heard he came all the way from the farthest regions covered in a white cloak and has a large sword hidden somewhere._

_Oh yeah? Well I heard he can bang 100 girls and still go on. Said a girl with purple hair._

_Sleeves was of course flattered by the multiple rumors about him, but it wouldn't do any good if something were to complicate his mission._

_He had finally reached the middle of the classroom and sat down in his desk. There was already a book on his desk that told the history of daten city and it's ancestors and whatever else you could find in a history book. _

_Before he even opened the book he could already feel eyes staring at him. _

_He had pretended not to notice and immideantly opened his book. When he had opened it turned to a chapter explaining why is sex amazing? He only read the first few words and immideantly shut the book._

_Well that's enough reading for one day.. sleeves said as he blushed a little._

_As soon as he looked up from his book, he saw panty and stocking being praised again. You two are the coolest thing ever to hit this town, you two are goddesses!_

_Please, stocking, will you sign my toy sword? A girl asked as she held a toy sword before stocking._

_Ah well if it's for the public. Stocking said as she signed the toy making the girl faint._

_Sleeves only just sighed. Man, what a couple of blowhards . how long is this gonna go on for._

_(Biology class)_

_Sleeves was about to finish making his new formula, Here we go, just one more drop… said sleeves as he was about to pour a drop of green liquid into the beaker, but when panty was showing girls how to do one of her sexy poses, panty's side had knocked over his beaker. What the..? sleeves asked and turned to look at panty._

_Take a note from me girls panty said as she did one of her poses. 4 girls had started copying the same pose as sleeves grew irritated that his experiment was ruined. _

_(gym)_

_Sleeves was running track and was ahead of everybody. Haha, slowpokes! Sleeves said as he showed off by running backwards. He was about to make a new track record, if he didn't start slipping on what seemed to be sweat and frosting. _

_Huh..what the? Wa.. woahh! Sleeves no longer had control of his movement and crashed right into the lifting weights and the dumbbells usually used for weight training. _

_When he looked up he saw panty on a pyramid of men and stocking on a pyramid of sweets. Panty looked exhausted although she didn't even run a single lap and stocking was stuffing her face to the brim with sweets . she would always shake little due to the after shock of how sweet it was. MMmmm.. delectibal, was all stocking could say before she started eating more of the delicious treat._

_Sleeves only became more irritated as a small flame appeared above his head._

_Afterwards when he was taking a shower. He had found peace for a short while, but it was soon interrupted as he was hearing moaning sounds near his shower stall. _

_What the hell? Sleeves asked before he decided to see what was making the sounds. When he peeked in another stall he saw panty fondeling some other dudes bannaneils though the scene was cut for childrens sake._

_(Art)_

_As sleeves was making multiple brush strokes, drips of paint had fell to the floor. As he finished he presented his painting showing him in a high tech battle suit fighting a giant robot monster that looked a lot like bender from futurama holding the earth in his left hand._

_But he was surprised when he heard only few applause, when he looked to the left he saw that most of the class were applauding, hooting and drooling over the model that panty made that had it look like her after a hot shower, and a painting that stocking made that showed her eating sweets again while slashing at a monster. _

_Sleeves had ripped his picture in two out of anger. Why those… grrrr….he grumbled. _

_(Lunch time)_

_For a short while sleeves actually found some peace and quiet at a lunchtable where no one was sitting._

_(sigh) finally, someplace where I can get some place where I can actually learn something. _

_Sleeves had sat down on the middle seat and opened a worn out rusty book he checked out from the library._

_The book was titled "the history of daten city" _

_Now, maybe I can find out something on what that thing was yesterday. Huh…? When he examined the cover closer, he saw what seemed to be a claw mark on the left side of the book's cover._

_Sleeves had decided to ignore it and open the book to it's first chapter._

_Ho' kay.. the history of daten city, Ch1: Ghosts_

_Ghosts are basicly the anger of reincarnated spirits that have failed to move on to the next life. In ancient times demons used ghosts as their slaves to do their dirty work and cause destruction and turmoil upon the city. The ghosts cause of death is usually ironic to it's charecteristic's. the way you can identify ghosts is that for one thing ghosts have black and yellow lines that are similar to that of dark magama these ghosts can take on various forms, even as a liquid or fecies, wait a minute, these things can turn into fecies, that's coo, disgusting but cool. These ghosts are impervious to wordly weapons such as metal or steel that you can find by mining minerals from the earth. The only things that can effect these ghosts are…. But before he could read the part of how ghosts were able to be destroyed , a big wad of gum had covered up the entire section of the book. _

_Ah what the hell? Who's throwing gu…. He had stopped when he saw the two idols of the school staring at him. Well hello again, I was wondering where you went off too. _

_Uh… oh , hi panty and stocking, he said with a forced smile on his face. Might I ask why you two are here?_

_Duh…it's lunch period, everyone comes here. The blonde sister said with a dull expression._

_Yeah no..i mean why are you here specifically. Don't you have adoring fans to attend to or something? _

_Yeah but every now and then we hang out with at least one of the lower classmen. Said panty as she took a seat by sleeves. It's a little charity thing we agreed to. It's one of the many responsibilities of being idols. Said stockings_

_Let me guess, I'm today's lower classmen? Sleeves asked. _

_Bingo, you should be so proud, usually we don't hang out with people at the bottom of the hierarchy panty said as she patted sleeves on the back._

_Lucky me…sleeves had said sarcasticly. _

_What were you reading anyway, whatever it is it seems really old. Stocking said noticing the book sleeves was reading. _

_Uh…heh heh, that's nothing, just an old tome I found in the library it wouldn't intrest you. Sleeves said as he quickly shut the book. If it's nothing then why'd ya close it? Got something to hide? Panty said as she started moving closer._

_Huh? Me hide something? No of course not? Why whould I need to hide anything. Sleeves had began sweating as the two continued to stare at him suspiciously. _

_But before they could get anymore out of him, there fans had showed uo. They were surprised when they saw them sitting with someone else then sweets and just a multitude of guys. _

_Woah, panty and stocking, do you know this guy? Asked a boy with a notepad._

_Are you guys involved with this boy in anyway? asked a girl with a camera._

_Wha- involved? Now wait a minute, I only met these two today. I am.. but stocking had cut him off._

_To answer that question he is sort of involved with us. This had caused the fans to lean in closer trying to figure out all they could. _

_Actually this guy's really our new boy toy, though he doesn't like to admit it up close, he's so cute when he tries to hide. _

_The fans almost jumped out of their skins hearing this._

_b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-BOY TOY?! Sleeves asked in disbelief. Ooh, boy toy, I like the sound of that. Panty said as she grew a seductive smile on her face._

_N-n-n-now wait just a minute here! Sleeves said trying to stop the situation from escalating, but camera's were already flashing before he could get a word in._

_This is one hell of a scoop, just wait until the tabloaids see this. Local student moves to the top of the hierarchy. Wait! I didn't what I mean is…. But just before he could say anything else a red carpet had rolled up smacking most of the fans out of the way._

_Of course when the red carpet came out the two sisters had appeared again._

_Well if it isin't the sack of meat from before, said the first sister. And what a fitting sight to see him with the so called angels, a fitting match if you ask me._

_Oh great, it's you two again, if you're here to insult me again I'd rather you move along unless you want those pretty faces of yours to feel 15 pounds of concrete. _

_This had only made the first sister laugh. Hohoho, you seriously intend to do harm to us, your nothing but a mere mortal, what can you do?_

_What can I do? come over here and say that again and you'll see. How ridiculous you actually believe you can harm us? Foolish right sister? Huh? When the red skinned girl looked at her sister she was surprised to see that she was blushing, sister, what is wrong, your face is turning more red then before._

_Uh, no, nothing is wrong, it's just, um… she barley could say anything as she started to become flusterd._

_Hey scanty what's with your sister? Asked panty. Sister, is there something your not telling me? Asked scanty? Sister, we need to leave now! Said the flustered sister. Huh? Is something wrong? _

_I can't explain it here, we must leave now! Her sister insisted on leaving. As much as scanty wanted to beat the snot out of the so called meat sack they reffered sleeves to, she cared about her sister more._

_Don't you think this is over, scanty said as she and her sister had left out of the cafeteria, sleeves was standing there confused. _

_Um, anyone know who those two were? Asked sleeves. Those were scanty and kneesocks, there the demon sisters and sort of our arch rivals. _

_Wait….Demon sisters? Sleeves asked _

_Yeah, those bitches have been giving us trouble since day 1 here. But that doesn't matter right now. Said panty. Huh? It doesn't? _

_No, there problem is their shit to handle. Besides… you still have the rest of the day to deal with us. So what's it gonna be? She asked as she started scratching sleeve's chin._

_Uh…yeah about that… I actually have something planned so I'm gonna have to take that offer….some..other…time.. sleeves said as he dashed off so fast leaving a acloud image of himself for a few seconds before it disappeared. Bashful little sheep isin't he? Asked stocking._

_Yeah, but on the bright side it is nice change to actually have a challenge this time. Said panty as she looked in the direction where the young boy ran._

_(Meanwhile in the girls restroom)_

_Scanty's sister kneesock's was washing her face trying to get rid of her flustered demeaner ._

_Knee socks, what happened back there? It's not like you to suddenly show emotion in front of humans, to make matters worse you showed emotion in front of those angelic tramps. _

_Sister, I'm sorry but, something happened, when I looked into that boy's eyes…. Said kneesocks as she was still breathing. _

_What boy, are you talking about the one who was just now hanging around those two? What could he have to do with this, he's nothing but a mere mortal._

_I ….i think I have to disagree sister. Kneesocks said shocking her sister. What?! disagree, but we never disagree on anything, _

_Believe me I wouldn't disagree with you without a reason, it's just that, when I looked into his eyes, those beautiful angry eyes, I saw a deep seductive darkness. I don't know why but I just became lost, it's like this hidden evil just waiting to break out. It felt like it was trying to drag me in, and the worse part is I was tempted to give in._

_You…you can't be serious..? listen to yourself sister, scanty had pleaded._

_Don't tell me you haven't felt it too. You saw into his eyes didn't you? Asked kneesocks._

_Scanty didn't want to admit it but she had looked into his eyes as well. I will admit there was an odd, dakrkness within the meat sack, but I don't see why it's drawing us in. we may need to do reaserch on the specimen. But for now let's just calm our selves and regain our composure. _

_(sigh) your right sister, said scanty as she managed to calm herself down. Let's get back to business._

_Later in the hallway.._

_Sleeves was walking down the hallway finally able to get away from the current commotion from panty and stocking and his new stalkers. _

_-sigh- as if things couldn't get any worse, how did I even get those two to like me, I didn't even do anything. And what's worse, the page on how to get rid of these things is smothered in gum, how am I gonna learn more about ghosts now? And what's the deal with those demon sisters. Are they real demons? Well they do have the red skin and horns. Are they connected to the ghost attack yesterday?_

_Aaand I'm talking to myself…first day and I'm already going crazy.. sleeves had continued to complain as he walked up the stairs._

_As he progressed along the staircase he had heard a commotion coming from nearby. _

_As he went to investigate he had saw the kid that he met before ,running while it seemed like he had something in his hands. YOU LITTLE SNEAK! GET BACK HERE WITH OUR MEAL TICKETS! Shouted the jocks as upon closer inspection briefs seemed to be carrying 15 dolls of both panty and stockings._

_He's gotten himself in trouble again? He had noticed the bullies getting closer to them as he tried to hang on to the dolls tightly. "Sigh….i just know I'm going to regret this later. " sleeves had appeared in front of the bullies ceasing their pursuit._

_As the screen turned pitch black there was a WHACK, BlAM,BLOOF, and DING,._

_When briefs had looked again he had saw all the jocks were knocked out.. _

_These scums never learn do they. _

_Hey, you're the kid who helped me from earlier. said briefs_

_Huh oh yeah, your briefs right? I see your popular among the jocks of this school, sleeves said as he kicked the head of one of the jocks._

_Heh, you could say that, by the way I never did catch your name last time._

"_oh yeah, my name is sleeves atoms" huh so you're the new guy on the paper. Said briefs._

_Paper? What paper? Seleeves asked getting angry. This paper right here. Briefs said as he brought out a news paper from his backpack. Can I see that for a second? He asked as he took the paper from briefs._

_Daten City News Articles reads, The anarchy sisters have their eyes onfresh meat? Local freshmen moves to top of the food chain and is now the anarchy sisters new playtoy?! As he read it showed a picture of panty and stockings and sleeves trying to hide his face from the camera._

_Sleeves had crumpled the paper after seeing it. Well isin't that just wonderful, as if I didn't have enough problems. So are you like, um, panty's boyfriend now? Briefs asked as he twiddled his fingers._

_Boyfriend? Please, I barley know her. And if my sources are right she just use me up the first chance she get. Why the sudden question anyway? oh um, no reason..briefs said _

_Sleeves had then noticed the panty and stocking dolls sticking out of brief's backpack._

_Mind telling me what the dolls are for then? Sleeves asked. Oh um…well. Panty and stocking mentioned something about collecting enough dolls to spend the night with them and I managed to sneak these from the jocks, but they saw me when I was raiding there lockers and…_

_So you were doing this to get close to them. Wait, were you afraid I was gonna steal them from you?_

_Uh… .. briefs began twiddling his fingers again. Sleeves only laughed at this._

_Ha..HAhaha.., ah don't worry about it man, as far as I'm concerned you can have em. Unless in some unfortunate incident where I'm trapped in a certain corner. Hopefully that won't happen. Just gotta be on my guard. so you said something about being a ghost hunter earlier, what's with that._

_well, I had bought this device with my allowance, it's the PKE meter, it's suppose to tell when ghosts are near. _

_Really? Does it work? he asked. Soon the pke meter had turned to a red evil face and started shaking._

_That would be a yes.. _

_Just then both of them heard screaming from the upstairs roof._

_That came from the roof! Briefs said as he and both of them had rushed to the rooftop only to find what seemed to be a humanoid ghost with pointy ears and a smooth face with tetecales coming out of it's back. He wore sharp blocky glasses that you would usually see on the usual nerds. He had a yellow and dark red accent that resembled magma. He wore a bow tie and 6 pocket protecters and had a wide creepy grin on his face._

_He had six tentecales all wraped around a group of cheerleaders squeazing them making there chests puff up. AHhh, he's squezzing us too tight. Said one of the cheerleaders._

_H-hey, what do you think your doing?! Sleeves shouted._

_Huh oh me? I'm just taking what is rightfully mine said the ghost._

_What? you guys can talk? I thought all you guys did was just go Booooo, scaring the crap out of everybody. And what do you mean rightfully yours?_

"_Why the cheerleaders of course, don't you know beautiful people always get what they want?_

_HELP HELP US PLEASE! Screamed a cheerleader being dangeled by one of the tentacles letting her frilly things be seen _

_I don't care how handsome this guy thinks he is! Get us down! He's making me really uncomfortable! The second cheerleader had screamed. You see I only am this way because I died like an ugly beast._

_And this was no ordinary bueaty and the beast rip off. OH NO, I DIED as an ugly son of a bitch._

_It had flashed back to where there was a younger version of him. i 5 large boils on the top of his head, one eye elearged another one as small as a pupil, bairly any hairlines, an ear on his neck, arms that stank like moldy cheese. The expired kind! And the rest I won't explained. By one time when I was performing a play, instead of a paper mache hammer, a real sledge hammer had fell from the sky and squashed my brains out!_

_That's really gross, sleeves said in disgust. _

_Ah but now I have been reborm as the most handsome ghost that ever lived, and now I'm taking what should have been mine long ago! WIVES! A whole harem of potential wives! But my harem is not complete yet, oh no.. I still need two more beautiful women to make my collection complete. _

_And those two are the angels of daten city. _

_-sigh- you and about every other boy in this town. But as much as I respect you reason for wanting revenge, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to beat the shit out of ya. He had said as he summoned his angelic chakrams. Once again revealing the angelic markings on his arms. Both the ghost and briefs were taken to surprise by this._

_What, you think you can take me down with those puny little toys of yours?! HAHAHAHA, well by all means try, but I should warn you that not only was I ugly, the ghost had started as something had began slinking behind sleeves without him knowing. I was also a genius! He had shouted as sleeves had noticed the shadow over him. He had looked up and saw one of the tentacles trying to grab him, though he only threw one chakram at the ghost eliminating the tentacle. _

_Sleeves only yawned as he wasn't getting much excitement out of the battle. This had irritated the ghost._

_You think this is a game? I'll show you true fear you insolent child!_

_Oh yeah! We'll let's see about that said sleeves as he began rushing towards the ghost. _

_Uhuhuh, I never told you to move, said the ghosts as he had summoned multiple tentacles in an attempt to his sleeves, but he easily evaded them and had cut down the cheerleaders. Quick, get to somewhere safe. Sleeves said as the cheerleaders made their way to the staircase._

_NO! I won't allow you to steal my beauties! The ghost had become enraged and sent 5 tentacles to try to recapture the cheerleaders, but sleeves had just cut them off with his chakram._

_Gah….bastard ! the ghost had held his chest in pain as sleeves began walking towards him as his other chakram had returned to him. Y..you… this isin't over..! I will have my way! The ghost said trying to get up. Ya know, i only been here a day now and I learned something. There's a easier way to determine beautiful from ugly. Ya see, when you have an ugly face, yet your kind to people, that means you have a beautiful heart. But when you have a handsome face and you treat people like possesions, then your uglier then you ever knew._

_Kekeke…. Uglier then I ever new huh, then how's THIS for ugly? The nerdling ghost said as about 50 tentacles that took the shape of a spear was right above him. THIS WILL END YOU! FEEL THE WRATH OF ETERNAL BEAUTY!_

_Crud, there's gotta be something I can do, should I get the girls? No, that would take to much time. Briefs began to think to _

_As he continued to think to himself sleeves had doged another tentacle and threw one of his chakrams's cutting 4 of the shadow tentacles. _

"_NOW YOUR FINISHED!" _

"_Oh please" as sleeves began to loop his chakrams, the markings on his arms began to glow with a bright yellow light. The angel wing on his right arm had began to expand until it had covered the section of his arm._

"_woah, ok this is new" he said as he began to look at his arm. But he didn't have time to gawk as the billboard was still heading straight for him. Whatever this is, I hope it works. _

_Sleeves had took a few steps back before the attack from the demon would make contact._

_When the attack hit the roof, a large dust of smoke had covered the area._

_The ghost had began cackling like a madman. HAhahahah! I warned you boy, no one can stop eternal beauty. Now for your foolishniss you shall perish in the depths of He.. gah…. The ghost was cut off as he had looked down and saw one of the hero's chakram's impaled inside of him._

_Sorry, but your just boasting way to much now. The ghost had looked up in fear as he saw sleeves walking towards him. I'm to understand that ghosts like you are angered spirits who have yet to pass on. So..how about I help you pass on myself, said sleeves as he raised his right hand,_

_No..Don't please! NO! laters nerd. Sleeves said as he snapped his fingers causing the ghost to explode into a bright cylinder of light. Gah…..so…..light….. my… eternal beauty…._

_The screen then transitioned to apaper mache of the nerdy ghost._

_MY BEAUTYYYYY! The paper mache had exploded. The screen then transitioned back to the original screen as chunks of the ghost had fell to the floor._

_As the light dissapered, there was no trace of the ghost and sleeves's weapons transformed back onto his arm sleeves. Well, that takes care of tha…. Hey wait a minute. Sleeves said as he began searching the area. Where the hell are my coins?! Little did sleeves know a small bit of the ghost had survived. It seemed like a snake like tentacle with blood shot eyes. _

_You! YOU"LL pay, I'll take your beauty and make it my own! The ghostly remains had lunged at sleeves._

_HEY Sleeves look out! Briefs warned. Sleeves saw something coming but there wasn't enough time to react. But before the ghost could make damage, it was suddenly shot with a fast bullet that coulden't be seen by the human eye making a pop sound and making it drop about 10 heaven coins._

_Well, what do we have here? _

_Huh? Oh crap… sleeves said as he saw panty and stockings standing in front of the doorway._

_We lose sight of you for ten seconds and already your stealing the show. Said panty as she pointed a gun at sleeves. You better consider yourself lucky we got here before that thing jumped you._

_Hey, you guys made it said sleeves as he got up immiediantly. Oh hey geek boy, mind telling me what shit went on up here just now? Panty asked _

_Oh well ya see there was another ghost attack on the cheerleaders and sleeves saved them._

_Wait, you mean this runt here? How'd he save them? She asked._

_Heh, there's no need to tell them that said sleeves getting nervous. I find it suspicious..stocking said eyeing sleeves. _

_Yesterday there was a ghost attack on the town, yet someone already saved them before we knew about it. Now there was a recent attack on the school cheerleaders yet you seem to be here when the ghost is reduced to the size of a snake._

_Think there's some connection? Stocking's questioning had made sleeves nervous and made him back up a little. Wh-what's that got to do with me? Sleeves asked getting defensive._

_Hey panty, you know that ghosts can't be destroyed by earthly weapons right? She asked_

_Yeah, and unless the earth has some fucked up machine that can turn ghosts into goo, there ain't no way you could used normal means to do that. _

_So? What's that mean? Asked sleeves. _

_It means that you're an angel aren't you. _

_Tsk..was all sleeves could say at the time. Come on admit it, you're an angel aren't you. And don't fuck with us either, or it'll be your last mistake. _

_(dam, busted. If I lie I have to fight em head on, and I,m too exhausted from the last fight. )_

_-sigh- fine ya caught me. I'm an angel, I might as well tell ya the whole story since it's out in the open now. Can you please put down you weapons first though?_

_Fine. Panty said as her guns had turned back into a pair of panty's. _

_( a few mminutes later, sleeves explained who he was and why he was in daten city.) that's basicly it, there I explained ya satisfied now?_

_I'm never satisfied, but I'll guess it'll do panty said folding her arms. Very well I suppose we'll let you off this time. Oh and we'll be taking these heaven coins as payment said stockings._

_H-hey, I worked for those coins! Sleeves shoted._

_Well the ghost wasn't destroyed until we got here so the coins belong to us. Panty said with a smug look on her face. _

_(sigh) fine, it makes no difference, I'll find more coins eventually said sleeves as he began to walk off. _

_Huh, sleeves where are you going? Asked briefs. Don't know, probably going to look for a place to crash for the night, wasn't exactly sent down here with any money ya know. _

_Weeelll, we do have an an extra room at our place, I guess you can stay there if ya beg.. _

_Sleeves had shivered a bit before he moved his head side to side._

_Uh….thanks but I think I'll be fine on my own, the idea of owing someone doesn't exactly sit right with me. _

_Now now no need to be bashful I'm sure garter would be more then happy to give you a room. That is of course… unless you'd rather share a room with one of us. Panty said getting a seductive grin on her face._

_Uh…um no that's is not necessary, I'm serious I can do fine by myself, briefs back me up here. Sleeves said as he turned around towards briefs. _

_Sorry, but they really don't listen to me actually, your on your own with this one. Said briefs._

_Greeeaat… he said sarcastically holding his head down as he was dragged off as brief had soon followed. _

_Don't worry about it, of course we will going to be collecting your rent, but were not gonna tell you when. Said panty. OH Come on! You can't be serious, what if I don't have the money when you come to collect? We never said we were going to be collecting money. Said stockings _

_Why does that only make me more terrified? Sleeves asked himself._

"_Meanwhile somewhere in hell…" the demon sisters from earlier was in front of a decrypted man with stretchy skin wearing a tight body suit and had pointy white hair . _

_Well girls, you probably think that I called you down here for a punishment._

_Please father, we did not know that there would be anybody there to stop the ghost, pleaded scanty._

_We never took in too account that a new angel would appear in the city, nor did we find him to be powerful. Pleaded kneesocks._

_PLEASE FORGIVE US! Pleaded both demon sisters._

_Now now girls there is no need for water works, you actually did a good job . said the old man easing the girl's guilt. But father, the boy had nearly obliterated the ghosts. _

_Yes, but there is still a small glimmer of evil within him. If there wasn't the ghost would have been gone in one hit with an attack of that caliber. And besides, he seemed to have a some sort of hold on you kneesocks,and all he had to do was look at you. _

_This had made kneesocks bow her head in embaresment. _

_i-Im sorry, I don't know what happened, he just … I don't know what he is. Said kneesocks trying to apologize. Well you two will get to know him a lot better in a while. In the meantime, go back to work and find more ghost stones. We understand father..the demon sisters said in unison_

_As the two demon sisters left the room, the man had turned in his chair and continued to view the new vigilante angel._

_Well…mr. angel, let's see how good you really are.._

_**well now that the ghost has passed on to the next life, it seems as though sleeves will be staying with the anarchy sisters, despite his thoughts about the two. Though now that the mysterious man who is apparently the father to the demon sisters has set his sights on sleeves, only more trouble can come from this. Is he prepared for the chaos that daten city has in store, or the chaos that the anarchy sisters cause almost every day? Either way it seems like he has a lot to deal with. Find out next time in chapter 3: Scanty and kneesocks the friendly demons?!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The demon sisters,

P&SWG: the angel with one wing

Chapter3: Scanty and kneesocks, the friendly demons?!

Before we begin here, allow me to point out some things. I know I should have explained this in the first chapter but anyway, for those who are not familiar with this anime, I warn you that this story is rated M for reasons in furture chapters. I suggest you leave now if you do not wish to continue,

Also I do not own panty and stocking with garterbelt, just the story and the Oc's that will appear here. Thank you.

It was morning in daten city, it was a Thursday 6:22 in the morning. Only few people could be seen walking around at the time. As the sun rised it shined off the place where the anarchy sisters lived. About everybody was asleep.

Everyone except the newest residence being sleeves. He was sleeping in a room with one window and one bed. There was a drawer to put his stuff in but he didn't have that many things to put in it yet since he only had one pair of cloths ever since he arrived there.

He had put his shoes on and quietly left his room. Since everybody was still asleep everything was still off. He had looked across the hallway to make sure no one was coming. He had continued to progress down the hall till he made it to the staircase. But when he took one step down, it felt like he stepped on or in something. He had looked down to see what seemed to be a creature with zippers for ears and a tail. And had one messed up beady eye and the other one large. He did not know what it was and decided to kick it thinking it may be dangerous.

The being had bounced off the walls about 4 times before it hit the ceiling that landed on the couch. Sleeves was surprised when the green thing went back to sleep right after being treated like a pinball. He decided to ignore it and continue down the stairs and out the door.

He had took a deep breath as he took in the fresh air.

(exhales) "ahh, fresh air. Now, where's this city's nearest fast food place?" Sleeves had looked both ways before he saw a motorcycle speeding across the street.

"Huh? Is that motorcycle…. Moving on it's own?" Sleeves asked as he saw the motorcycle speed passed him.

"KYAAAAA HAHAHA! NOW THIS IS SPEED! SEE YALL PIGGS LATER!" the possessed bike yelled as he raced down the road.

"Yep.. it was moving on it's own." Said sleeves. Soon after a man had came up seeming to be out of breath. He wore a biker jacket that said born to ride. He had a green mullet and everything else you'd see a biker with.

"d-dude.. come back.. with my… hog. The said the man slightly out of breath

"Was that your motorcycle that just passed by?" Asked sleeves.

Yeah, it was a new modified XR8. I put my heart and soul into that baby.

What happened to it?

I don't know, first thing I know I'm going to a tattoo parlor trying to get angel wings tattoed on my back. I figured, hey, why not show a little respect to the sisters? He asked. "but when I looked outside the window, this weird black and red glob jerk had fused itself with my bike and ran off with it.

"Black and red glob thing? It could be a ghost then…" sleeves said under his breath.

"Please, you gotta help me get my ride back!" The biker had pleaded.

"Sorry, I'd help ya but I don't have a ride…unless." Sleeves said as he turned to the garage.

"Could you excuse me for a minute?" Sleeves had ran back inside the house and went straight to the garage.

"Man if they find out I stole there ride they're gonna kill me." Sleeves thought as he opened the garage door. When he had got in the drivers seat he saw that the key's were still inside.

"Huh, they left the key's inside? Ah, I'll worry about it later." Sleeves had quickly turned on the ignition, when he reached for the stick, he had saw that a pair of panty's were on the control stick. "Oh god, she's done it in here too? Great.. note to self wash clothes later." Sleeves had tossed the panty's in the back seat and shifted the gear into drive.

When the car started up the station was already on some rap techno theme.

(cherryboy riot)

"Eh… not for me.. too much pop for my tastes, what other stations does this thing have?" Sleeves had kept switching stations looking for music that suited him. Nope… nope… nuh uh…. Hell no…

But he had stopped it when it was on a song from smash mouth(hot)

Yeah.. this'll do. sleeves had stepped on the gas pedal and had uncontrollably speeded out of the driveway nearly crashing into a building.

"Ok… obviously it's gonna take some time getting use to this thing." "Hey where was that thing headed last time you saw it?" Sleeves asked.

"Um…last time I checked he was heading for the highway towards oak city. Just go west from here and you'll come up to the highway." said the biker as he pointed down the road.

Sleeves had changed directions and blasted off towards the west part of the city leading towards the highway. Though he still had a hard time driving the vehicle as it was moving so fast it was hard to keep his grip on the wheel.

"Man, what kind of car is this?" Sleeves asked as the wind began pushing against his face.

As he drove he uncontrollably starting smashing cars out of the way, "Sorry! Promise I'll fix it later!" Sleeves called back as he continued to speed along the road.

The ghost influenced motorcycle however didn't care whether anyone got hurt or not. All he cared for was how fast he was and how faster he could go.

Soon police cars had started to pursue the ghost. "Fuckin slowpoke fudgebags!" You think you can actually catch me?! The fastest ghost who ever existed?! You guys must have shit for brains!" boasted the ghost as he stayed ahead.

The ghost had speeded up leaving a cloud of black smoke blinding the cops.. only a few more police cars had got through and sleeves soon after.

"We command you to stop! You are speeding in a no speeding zone! We order you to slow down! failure to comply will result to force if necessary." Yelled a cop from a megaphone. Your ordering me to slow down? HA That' s like telling a nerd not to do math! But since you jerks like donuts so much, how about this?"

The possessed motorcycle had started doing multiple donuts at an alarming rate causing a tornado to stir up. " Ahhhh! Fall back fall back!" Yelled the officer as he attempted to head back the way he came. But it was to late for them as they were already caught in the suction. The rest of the police units that were chasing the ghost had got pulled in and started flowing around in circles.

As sleeves had began coming close to the current chaos, he saw what was going on.

"WHAT THE… ARE MOTORCYCLES SUPPOSE TO DO THAT?! Sleeves asked as multiple police vehicles started falling towards him. "CRAP!" He had tried turning the wheel but it took a while before it would respond to him. "Hng.. come on ya stupid car move! The car only began to move one side when he forced the steering wheel to move.

He was able to avoid the falling official's car just in time.

"I see… so you need to be forced to move is that it?" "OK FINE!" As another car had headed towards sleeves out of the tornado, he had forced the steering wheel to the left making the car move again. He had continued doing the same motions helping him evade the rest of the police cars. The ghost did not fail to notice that someone was on his tail.

"HoHo? So there's someone who think's there an actual challenge? Well bring it on bitch!"

The motorcycle had sped up heading up towards the highway pushing a a large 15 wheeler into the air. "oh man, there's no way to evade that…" sleeves said as eh 15 wheeler approached him.

"Fuck it, I'm going in! sleeves said as he thrusted his foot on the gas and charged head first towards the truck. To his surprise he had tore straight through the 15wheeler with the car un harmed." The explosion from the destroyed truck had caused sleeves to launch forward onto the highway quickly catching up to the possessed bike.

"Oh ho ho ho, you got some real chops kid, but there ain't no way I'm gonna lose to a speed race! Take this!" The ghost bike had rammed it self at sleeves shaking the jeep and caused him to slide to the edge a bit. "Bastard! So it's a demolition race you want huh? Ok let's go!"

Sleeves had started to do the same and ram into the bike pushing it farther to the edge.

"Ow! What the hell, that's not suppose to hurt! I was told if I get in a fast ride I wouldn't feel pain!" the ghost shouted as he continued taking damage. "Wait a minute told? You mean someone put you up to this? Asked sleeves. "It ain't none of your beeswav kid! shouted the possessed bike. Don't feel like talking huh? Well I'm gonna make you talk! Sleeves had rammed the bike into the side of the wall as sparks could be seen flying off the bike. AAAHHHH you little bitch! The ghost managed to break free and speed ahead of sleeves with black fames bursting from the engine.

"See if you can catch me now ya little turd!" The ghost shouted as it dashed ahead.

"Man, I don't have time for this, I need to get this car back soon before they wake up or I'm dead. But how am I suppose to make this thing go faster?"

When he searched the dashboard he had noticed a blue button that said THRUST IT!

"Huh, that was never there before…or was it?" Sleeves wondered

"Dang, guess it's better then nothing." As soon as he pressed the button the car accelerated leaving a large vroom sound behind as it caused part of the road to come of.

"Ok, DEFINETEY need to learn more about cars." sleeves said as he speeded across the road quickly catching up to the bike. Huh, what the..? the face of the ghost had turned around and noticed sleeves catching up rapidly fast. "Huh, no freakin way, No no NOOOOOOO!" Sleeves had rammed through the bike knocking the ghost straight out.

Only got one shot! Sleeves had transformed his left sleeve into a chakram and threw it at the ghost." "Dude…total wipe out.." was all the ghost could say before the chakram had cut through him thus making him explode in the regular fashion.

A few coins had dropped from the sky and landed on the bike.

"Whew….what a rush. Though it'd probably be best if they don't know I used there ride. Who knows what they'd do." sleeves asked himself

A few minutes later sleeves had returned what was left of the bike to the biker.

"MY ride you got it back!" The biker said happily.

Yeah…it was a hasel trying to get it, but yeah I got it . sleeves said slightly out of breath.

"This is great, though I kinda don't need it any more… said the biker nervously.

"What" sleeves asked slightly pissed.

"Yeah…apparently my friend made a new model that's even faster then that thing so I really don't need it anymore." Hey why don't you keep it? That jeep seems a bit girly for a boy to be driving around in."

"Gee….thanks for the new ride but, if you already had a faster model, why did you let me bother chasing it down in the first place?! Sleeves asked slightly angry.

"Ah come on, you got to destroy a ghost, and that's helping the city a lot" said the biker.

Sleeves had sighed. "yeah I guess."

"Oh and don't worry about having to pay for repairs, I'll have it fixed up and ready before ya know it." Said the biker as he gave a thumbs up.

"Really? Uh thanks then." said sleeves.

"No problem, the least I could do."

After the event sleeves had placed the jeep back in the garage and left the keys in the ignition like it was before.

"There, just like it was before." But as he walked towards the door his stomach grumbled.

"Oh yeah that's right… I never got any breakfast" sleeves said as he held his head down.

Ah well, I guess I'll find something at the school.

When sleeves had walked into the living room he saw panty and stockings sitting on the couch flipping through channels and panty eating what seemed to be milk. He blushed a little when he saw them in their underwear.

"Uh did I get up early or something?" Asked sleeves.

"No were usually like this in the morning." Said panty.

"Uh huh… I see.." said sleeves as he turned his head.

WHO DRANK THE LAST OF THE GOD DAM MILK?! Asked garter belt already angry

"Sounds like the bulldog Is up.." said panty

A black man with an afro a goatee with red eyes and wearing a preacher robe had stormed into the room. "Who drank the last of the milk! You know I can't start my day with out my daily nutrition!"

"I don't see what your getting so worked up for. If you want milk that bad go suck a cow or something." Panty said eating another spoonful. "DON"T BE RIDICULOUS! THEY HAVE TO CLEAN THAT MILK BEFORE THEY DISTRIBUTE IT TO THE PUBLIC!" But of course you don't care if it's clean or not do you? Garter asked earning a snicker from sleeves. Garter belt had just noticed sleeves when he stopped shouting. "And who Is this? Not another one of your midnight friends I assume panty?"

"Midnight friends, what are you…?" sleeves just noticed what garter was getting at. Woah, I'm just a guest here, it's nothing like that I swear."

"Then mind telling me when you got here and I was not told about this?" Garter asked.

"w-what, you didn't tell him?" I thought you said he wouldn't mind? sleeves asked confused

"yeah, he wouldn't mind as long as he didn't know." Said panty.

Well… I should probably tell you my name is sleeves atoms, another angel that was sent from heaven. Apparently his all mightiness sent me here cause he said I had another chance at life.

"Hmm, I see, didn't you have any place to go when you came down here? Asked garter.

"Eh unfortunately no, I was planning on living behind a dumpster or something, but these two decided to "Graciously" allow me into there home." Said sleeves.

"Now he owes us and he's scared what we might do to him if he builds up to much of a debt. It's kind of fun having a metal hold on someone." Stocking said as she smiled and continued to flip through the channels. "I see, well if your going to be staying here you do realize your going to have to as much work as these two have?" "Hopefully you'll show a little more initiative then these two. Garter belt said while looking at the two bitchy angels.

But they had just ignored his comment.

"Eh… I'll try. But for now I think I'll go to school early so I guess I'll see you guys there." He said before he stopped when panty had put her arm around him making him tense.

"Aw cme one, why in such a hurry? We still have a good 30minutes before were late, why don't we have some fun?"

"Uh no thanks, I'd rather go to school first, oh look at the time, I should really be going." Said sleeves as he started walking towards the door. "well you can go if you want to, but then again some information about you might slip out." Said panty causing sleeves to stop.

"what are you getting at?" he asked as he turned around. Oh nothing, I'm just saying I can't guarantee you'll have a good rep if you deicde to leave early today." Said panty

"What could you possibly know that could ruin my reputation?" Asked sleeves.

"Oh just the little things, maybe like either how you love stealing or something like you enjoy playing with little girls."

"Are you serious? Who would believe something like that?" Sleeves asked

"I don't know, maybe the entire school?" Asked stocking.

"Oh please, your bluffing." Said sleeves. "Who are they gonna belive then? Us or the new guy?" Asked stocking.

Sleeves was about to say something back, but he knew that they were living in daten city longer then he has. And now wasn't the time to be making a bad reputation among the populous, less he would be making his mission that much harder.

"Tch…fine I'll show up late like you two.. damn crafty bitches." Sleeves complained as he sat on the floor near the couch.

"That's what I thought, now your not leaving until were ready got it?" asked stocking

"Yeah yeah whatever…" said sleeves.

That's better, panty, can I see you in the other room, I need to discuss something with you in private. Panty kind of got the jist of what her sister was saying. Oh I got ya. We'll be right back. Panty and stockings went into a different room leaving sleeves alone.

Hey, what do you think, there planning? Any idea? Sleeves asked garterbelt.

I never know what those bitches are up to. But just in case your probably going to need this. Said garterbelt as he threw something at sleeves. Sleeves immiedeantly knew what it was upon first sight.

Wait…this isin't a…. it can't be… sleeves said as his face turned red.

Never know when your gonna need some extra protection. Besides those bitchy angels there's a lot of girls out there that won't hesitate to get in an angel's pants." Saod garterbelt

"Oh come on you must be joking right?" he asked.

"Ever heard of fangirls?" asked garterbelt. "oh…" said sleeves after hearing the word fangirls.

Later at school lunchroom they were having a special on cheeseburgers and sleeves wanted to be the first one there. Though when someone tapped him on the shoulder he had nerley jumped. "Ah, who is it? Stay back!"

"Dude relax it's just me, said briefs." "Oh sorry briefs, just a little jumpy." Said sleeves

Jumpy, what for? Briefs asked concerned.

"I don't know, so far spending one day with them and I already feel out of place." I'm just glad there attending to there fans right now." Said sleeves as he directed his attention to panty and stockings who were posing for the camera's. "I mean it's not that I don't like the attention, it's just the way they show it that creeps me the fuck out."

"I wish they'd give me attention…" said briefs under his breath.

"What was that?" Asked sleeves " huh? Oh nothing, just talking to myself" said briefs.

"By the way you know about ghosts right?" Asked sleeves. "Well yeah, I am an expert ghost hunter after all." " Good cause the only thing I know about these things is that they drop heaven coins when there defeated and they can take various forms." " That and they were controlled by demons." Before briefs could get another word in a red carpet had appeared knocking briefs into the wall again.

"And speaking of demons…"sleeves said as he saw the demon sisters arrive in their limo.

"Well if it isin't the skinny bitches from hell." Said panty glaring at the sisters.

Just like someone of your low stature to toss vulgarity around every wich way. but were not here to fight with you two… even though we would win, said kneesocks as she adjusted her glasses. That is right sister, we are only here to extend an invitation to a meatba—I mean to attend the daten high school ball said scanty.

The daten high school ball, that's the most important formal event of the school year! Said a random guy. What do you want with him? Stocking asked, we need a new king for the ball, and it seems as though he's the only one that has the fitting qualities. Speaking of wich where is the little meatba- but her sister kneesocks elbowed her in the gut before she could finish that comment. Sister, explain yourself! said a very pissed scanty.

We need to get on his good side sister, at least until we get the information we need, whispered kneesocks. Fine.. your right. Said scanty regaining her composure.

Anyway where is he, we can't really give the invite to you or it probably get lost or worse. Said kneesocks. I'm right here, I'm hoping we can talk without throwing insults at each other this time? Asked sleeves. Well, it looks like someone's learned some manners. Saind kneesocks." Don't get me wrong, I can be just as civilaized as the next person, there's just not many reasons to do so is all." "Is that so, well then, here." Said scanty as she tossed an envelope at him. Sleeves had caught it and began to examine the letter. "Mind telling me why the sudden change of heart?" Sleeves asked. "Yesterday we were about to bite each others heads off, now your inviting me to a party?" He said skeptically.

"All you need to know is that you should show up looking nice, you should feel honerd to receive an invite from the demon sisters." " We wouldn't normally waste our time with lower lifes unless we had a reason." "And back to the name calling.. fine, I'll show up. Though I'm still not quite sure what's going on." Said sleeves as he pocketed the envelope.

"Good, now let us take our leave before the stench of commoners clings on to our cloths." Said scanty as she and kneesocks had started walking away. As they walked away kneesocks had looked back at sleeves but not enough for sleeves to notice.

"Geez, what's their deal anyway?" sleeves asked confused. While he was thinking to himself a news reporter had tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm with the daten city beugle..our readers want to know, are you dating the angels?" The reporter asked as he got ready to write down anything. "What, I said before I'm not involved like that, there only letting me live with them cause I don't have anywhere to go. "

"Is that so? Cause from what I heard they say you were there little delivery boy who always brings the goods."

"What? their little delivery boy? First the paper said I was a pet and now this?" sleeves asked getting slightly irritated.

"Oh so you're their little retriever then? You know the old. Here boy! They give you a bone then you give it right back?" The reporter asked holding back a chuckle.

"Hey is that a camera in your hat?" Sleeves asked.  
"Why yes it is." Said the reporter.

"I thought so." " hey would you hold still for a minute." Sleeves asked as he approached the reporter. "H-hey what are ya doing kid? H-huh no!" sleeves had knocked out the camera and had beat up the reporter leaving him in a crater.

"Get your facts straight kid, I ain't no one's pet or delivery boy. And I'll beat up any tabloids that say otherwise." Said sleeves. " Owww… it was just for the papers kid.. "the reporter said with a jacked up face. " Hmph…"was all he said before he turned around to the two angels who had started giving him a funny look. Not haha funny either.

I hate it when they look at me like that… sleeves said under his breath.

Later that night….

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" shouted sleeves who could be heard from outside the house.

"You heard us, we want you to be our dates for this so called ball tonight." Said stockings as chuck was busy noming on the tip of sleeves hair.

"Any particular reason why your just bringing this up, maybe out of spite for the demon sisters perhaps?" Asked sleeves as he flicked chuck off.

"Well that too, but also because almost everytime those two plan something it ends up to disaster." "And you two aren''t any different?" sleeves asked skeptically.

"Ignoring that.. I hope you don't honestly think of showing up their wearing that. Stocking pointed out." No I have something to wear then just this. You two go on ahead I'll catch up.

How are you even going to get there? Asked stockings. Don't worry about it I'll show up. Said sleeves as he walked into his room.

"Whatever, come on we better get there early before all the fun part is over" Said panty. I swear you can be such a slut sometimes. Said stockings as the two had walked out the door. Sleeves had peered out the window to make sure the two had left.

"Whew….finally." said sleeves as he stomped on the floor revealing a secret floor panel. He had reached outside of the secret floor and pulled out a briefcase that said Loot in big bold letters. "Now it's gotta be in here somewhere, ah ha, there's that laptop i..um.. "acquired" from the electronics store yesterday night." He had opened the laptop and had searched for suitable cloths.

"Ok, let's search for formal attire." He had looked at multiple uniforms he could wear and decided on one suit.

"Hmm, I suppose this will do. and the cost is only 25 heaven coins. Do I have that many? Sleeves asked as he took out a lumpy sack that seemed to be filled with something.

"Ok, seems like I got enough." Sleeves said as he clicked on the order button for the suit. The doorbell had rang as soon as he clicked it.

When he answered it the biker dude from before was at the door. "Hey it's you . said sleeves." " Yeah, I just came to say your new ride's ready to go." have a look for yourself. when the biker dude stood aside, sleeves saw a jet black and red motorcycle with good traction wheels and rims that shined so bright you could see your reflection off of.

"Holy shit… this ride is awesome. What do I owe you?" Sleeves asked. "I told you before it's yours to keep. You helped me get this thing back so the least I could do is give you a hand." "Thanks. I was waiting on this thing. I got to be at a party in a few minutes." Said sleeves as he checked the interior of the ride.

"Oh really, what party you going to?" The biker dude asked.

"It's suppose to be the daten high school ball. And apparently I'm supposed to be panty and stockings date." sleeves said as he began to examine his new ride more.

But what he said just made the man drop his wrench. "D-did you say your panty and stockings date?" He asked in surprise and shock.

"Yeah? Why?" Sleeves asked. "DUDE! How the hell did you get that lucky, what did you do? "I know some ppl were good but DAMN, I didn't know there was someone that good! You gotta tell me your secret". The biker dude said in a panic.

"Woah, take it easy there, they don't really see me as their date, I'm guessing since I'm an angel and I didn't have anywhere else to go they decided to take pity on me." " But anything in such as the romantic area has been zilch. He said as he placed his arms behind his back. "

"Oh, heh, my bad. But you do know they never actually hold the ball at the school right?"

"Huh? They don't? sleeves asked, no, they hold it in some big building where there's dancing and food everywhere." " It's suppose to be funded by the rock corperation. Rock coorperation?"

Meanwhile at the big rock foundation building, a lot of famous people were there. The demon sisters had just arrived in their usual black limo and camera's had started flashing immiediantly as they walked into the building. But their limo was soon pushed out of the way by panty and stockings ride and had flew into the nearby building.

This had angered both of the sisters but they decided now was not the time for fighting. Though they grew irritated as more attention was drawn to panty and stockings as soon as they stepped out of their vehicle. Panty was wearing a red dress with same colored heeled and bracelets with red hoop earings. Stocking was wearing a sailor's uniform with a black bow tie aand blue shoes. "Ah our adoring public.. it's feel so good to be adored doesn't it?" Panty said as men had laid there backs out so panty and stockings wouldn't have to touch the floor. "Yes, recognition does feel good when you deserve it. Said stockings as she followed behind panty." As soon as they walked in they had gazed upon the large room, it was beautifully decorated with a crystal ball made out of real crystals and the floor clear as water. And of course there were ice sculptures of panty and stockings decorating the tables. "(whistles)…swanky.. said panty easily impressed.

"They sure didn't waste any time on showing off this place. Do you think it's a bit overkill?" Asked stockings. "Don't know, don't care, let's party! "

As the two started enjoying themselves, the demon sisters had eyed them carefully.

"Well it seems like the anarchy sisters are enjoying themselves. Everything is nearly ready. Said scanty."

"Yes, now if the person we actually bothered inviting decides to show up we might actually get somewhere. Said kneesocks getting impatient as she was tapping her foot. Sister.. is everything well, you haven't been yourself lately. What are you talking about, there's nothing wrong with my behavior"! Kneesocks said defensivly.

"If you are certain." Said scanty not believing her sisters words.

A few hours later briefs was getting worried as he saw the demon sisters tinkering with the king and queen chairs." Ohh…. I don't like the looks of this. He had walked over to stockings who was still busy eating sweets. Stockings, don't you find it a little suspicious that it's been a whole hour and a ghost hasn't been spotted yet?" Asked briefs.

"Can't you go one day without worrying about something geek boy? Why don't you go bother panty?" Asked stocking as she continued to scarf down sweets.

"I would but….she seems kind of preoccupied at the moment." said briefs as he look towards a plant that was shaking and making moaning sounds.

"Come on, can't you just trust me on this one and not eat so many sweets?" But asking this had made stockings shoot a death glare at briefs. Asking stockings not to eat sweets was like telling a bull not to get mad at the color red, both of which is impossible of achieving.

Briefs had decided to save himself some bodily harm and retracted his question. "Uh, you know what, never mind, i'll be at the… buffet table if you need me. He he." Briefs had nervously walked away allowing stockings to return to her food.

As sleeves walked away panty had just came out from behind the plant and put back her dress. "How long was that?" Panty asked.

"Ehh.. about 2-3 hours tops." "Man, I just can't break my record. How am I suppose to find someone that lasts longer then 3 hours?" Panty complained.

"don't ask me, you pretty much spent almost every guy in here. It's not like another one's just gonna show up." Said stocking as she took another bite of cake. Then out of no where the doors were busted open as someone on a jet black and red motorcycle wih one head light easy grip handel, an engine that can not be named yet for mental block reasons, and reflective rims that could hypnotize the human brain. "Well, I stand corrected." Said stockings.

The rider wore a blue helmet and was wearing a slim black tux with a white tie long pants and black shoes. "(Sigh) what the hell is with the traffic in this place, and how the hell does someone get a car into a building?" The rider complained as he climbed off his ride.

As he climbed off he had took off his helmet revealing sleeves who had a bit of hat hair. The moment he had took off his helmet he nearly made all the girls faint simultaneously. Of course except the bitchy angels. "I swear this city's got way more problems then just ghosts around here." But as soon as he set his helmet down on his bike, he felt something pinch his left buttock making him jump.

"AIYYEEE! When he looked back around he saw panty behind him. "Mind telling me why you were feeling on my cheek meat?" Asked an annoyed sleeves.

Just making sure there's something to grab on to. Panty said playfully. "Ok, ya know what? I.." but he had stopped when he felt someone pinch him again. "YAAAAHHH!"

"Was that you again panty?" Sleeves asked slightly more annoyed. " Wasn't me. Panty said pointing to her sister behind him. "Are you kidding me?! I thought you were the restrained one!" Sleeves exclaimed. True I'm not that into men as my sister is, but there's just something about your resistance.

"Resistance? What is that suppose to mean?" Asked sleeves. Let me put it this way, you know our loyal fans right? Asked panty. You mean the multiple piles of men wanting to be with you and all the women wanting to be you? Yeah why?"

"That's just it, there to loyal, It doesn't take much to win these guys over. Believe it or not it get's kind of boring most of the time."

"I find that hard to believe, from the looks of it you two are quite enjoying yourselves. All the way to 5pm in the morning. Said sleeves."

"We didn't say we didn't like it, it just get's boring from time to time. You on the other hand… panty said staring at sleeves with a different look."

"you never began drooling over us instantly like the other guys." Said panty.

"So, what about Briefs? I'm sure he'd love to be in the position , or geekboy as you so often call him." Said sleeves.

"Geek boy?" Panty and stockings had looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. "That's a good one, geek boy is a little two geekish for my taste. Said panty."

"Though you seem to really eager to put distance between us most of the time. Even garter doesn't try so hard to stay away and we drive him crazy." said stocking

"S-so what's your point?" Sleeves asked getting nervous. "you seem protective of your personal space. Or is it not personal space at all? Maybe it's just your innocence your trying to defend? Asked stockings. Innocence…O-o… sleeves nearly froze up like a statue.

"Ok now I'm officially creeped out." said sleeves taking a few steps back.

"Did ya here how loud he screamed when we pinched him?" Asked stocking. Yeah, let's see if we can make him scream his head off. "Said panty as she began to approach sleeves.

"h-hey, dd-don't come any closer, I'm warning you!" But before the even continued a buff man in a white tux had spoke into the microphone.

"excuse me, attention everyone attention. Welcome and thank you for coming out to this event. As you know every year. And so every year we choose a king and queen. The selected king and queen must share a dance as it is written. And so we will draw from the ballet box and choose our king.

The man had pulled out a piece of paper from a black hat and and examined it. Ah we have our king. "Our newest daten high school king is…. SleevesAtoms.

"What? but I don't remember putting my name In the ballet box. Come to think of it I don't ever remember their being a ballet box in the first place!" Sleeves tried to leave but he was pushed up to the stage by the crowd. "Congratulations mr. atoms, please take a seat on your throne. "Sleeves looked at the kings chair. He was suspicious at first with the odd looking trophy had a strange glowing orb as the center. What is that thing? He asked before he was shoved into his chair. "Now now boy we don't have any time to waste."

"Now for the queen." As the man had began drawing a name for the queen sleeves had looked back at the strange trophy. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that there were sounds coming from the orb and it was wrapped in a mysterious white veal. "What kind of trophy is that?" Sleeves asked. But his attention was drawn away from the orb as the man had began to call out the queen of daten high school. And now the queen! And the beautiful maiden who will be standing beside the king will be…. The man said as he looked at the paper. But before he read it he had a look of surprise on his face. W-well, this is an unexpected surprise, it seems as though we have a four way tie. The man said as he raised the paper. What….? sleeves asked. A four way tie? Asked both the demons and anarchy sisters.

Yes, a four way tie. Panty and stockings as well as scanty and kneesocks both got an equal amount of votes in the ballet box. " what kind of shit is this?" " How did they get tied with us?!" Panty asked enraged. Oh I don't know, maybe some people prefer us over you two? Asked kneesocks with a smug grin on her face. Oh please, as if anyone would actually like you two. The fact of you two being in the same place as us is nothing more then a fluke. Said stockings.

"Funny, we were about to say the same thing about you two." Said scanty. "Um… not to be a nuisance or anything, but don't we need a tie breaker or something?" "I mean unless you both plan on dancing with him." Briefs said nervously.

"well in the event within a tie breaker the two opposing queens must have a duel in order too decide a winner. A duel, you do realize that your only going to lose right? Said panty.

Patience please, in the duel there will be a risk of the king receiving harm. If ether of the combatants were too harm even one hair on the king, then that would mean instant disqualification. And just to make things more interesting.. said scanty as she snapped her fingers. The mysterious orb had began shining with a ghostly black and red aura . the trophy had began coming to life as the handle on the trophy had turned into arms with claws at the end and the orb was covered with a dark platting.

"What the, are trophy's suppose to come to life?" Sleeves asked as the ghost started to dig it's claws into the floor bringing up 2 pods and conveyer belts up form the floor.

"Hey, what's going on?!" A random guy asked as ghosts had started waking out of the pods. A total of ten ghosts had spawned and stood behind the demon sisters. You don't really think that's going to work do you, we took out a bunch of your ghosts before, these wimps are no different. "oh these ghosts are not for you, said scanty."

" We said that if one fails to protect the king from being harmed, they are disqualified. so your going to have to find a way to fight us and protect him from harm if you want to win. Understand? Said kneesocks. You bitches, that's totally unfair. Said stockings.

I'd suggest you spend less time complaining and a lot more time fighting. Said kneescoks.

"Ok fine, but don't end up whining when we beat you." Said panty.

As they fought for some reason a band started playing. "Ahem, this is a tribute to all you hot little filly's out there. Said a gutarist 1,, 2 ,3 . .. the band had began singing bad touch. By bloodhound gang,

As panty and stockings were distracted by fighting scanty and kneesocks, sleeves was occupied by the horde of demons they had sent after him. Panty had brought up there weapons and pointed them at each other. As they began to fight each other multiple demons had started charging at sleeves.

"H-hey sleeves look out!" Briefs warned at two ghosts had lunged at him. "Huh, guess these sisters don't play fair". Said sleeves as he had summoned his chakrams which were now black and white. He had tossed both of his chakrams exterminating the two ghosts.

"It's gonna take more than that to take me out." Stated sleeves as he had continued to slash through the demonic party crashers.

"_Sweat, baby, sweat, baby, sex is a texas drought me and you do the kind of stuff that only the prince would sing about."_

Sleeves had summoned his chakrams as he got into a battle stance. After avoiding a punch from a n airborne zombie, he had blocked one punch and had threw his right chakram destroying three of them in a row. He had jumped off the face of another demon and got onto a table for higher ground.

"_So put your hand down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts. Yes, I'm siskel, yes I'm Ebort and you're getting two thumbs up. "_

Meanwhile, the anarchy and demon sisters were at each other's throats again. Stockings had matched kneesock's swordplay blow for blow. Only a few cuts got in making constant tears in their dresses as they tried to aim for each other's legs or torsos.

"_You had enough of two hand touch, you want it rough, you're out of bounds,_

_I want you smothered, want you covered like my waffle house hash browns. "_

Stockings and kneesocks had matched their swordplay blow for blow. The only strikes that got past either of their defenses only managed to rip through their clothing showing several parts of their skin. After watching this, dozens of camera clicks could be heard in the audience.

Panty and scanty were busy trying to shoot each other while running only to hit everything else in the background instead. Scanty had stopped at the buffet table and procceded to distract the angel by tossing a piece of cake at her. She had fired off another round seconds later, Panty had ducked avoiding both the pastry and the bullets and charged with her guns ablaze.

"_Come quicker than fed ex, never reachin apex like coca-cola stock you are inclined to make me rise an hour early just like daylight savings time. " (Do it now)._

"_You and me baby aren't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel. "_

_(Do it again now.) _

"_You and me baby aren't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel. "_

_(Getting' horny now)_

During the solo, sleeves had cut through demon after demon whether he delivered the blow himself or had decapitated them by one of his thrown chakrams. Stockings had kneesocks in a rather compromising position while she held her blue katana to the demon's neck. Kneesocks had raised her leg and kicked stockings square in the face allowing her to get a good cut in. However, the slash only stuck the torso revealing a bit of cleavage.

"_Love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket. "_

"_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only god knows where he stuck it, hieroglyphics ? "_

"_Let me be pacific, I wanna be down in your south seas_

_But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small craft advisory"._

As the fight continued, panty and sleeves was back to back with each other. As panty had peered over her shoulder, she saw that there was a drastic decrease in demons since sleeves had begun his side of the fight.

"Say, you're pretty handy with those things" Said panty.

"Thanks. Gotta say, I've only had about three days with these things, and already I'm kicking ass like there's no tomorrow!" Sleeves replied after sending another five demons back to the hell they came from with another toss of his chakram.

"Speaking of ass…" Panty giggled as she had grabbed sleeves' right butt cheek firmly causing him to jump away breaking her hold.

"Seriously?! This isn't really the time for that! Fumed the red-head angel.

"Says you. I'm ready to go anytime. She said with a wink. This had caused sleeves' face to turn as red as a fresh tomato.

"Can we save the sexual innuendo until after this is over with? Asked sleeves as he had turned back to the demon horde.

"Suit yourself. don't think this counts as repaying your debt to us either." Said panty as the two parted.

"_So if I capsize in your thighs, high tide, B-5, you sunk my battle ship. _

_Please turn me on I'm Mr. Coffee with an automatic drip."_

"_Show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time". And you'll love it just like lyle. _

_And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch x-files. _

With one toss of both of his chakrams, sleeves had eliminated the last of the horde of demons scanty and kneesocks had summoned. After taking a short rest, sleeves had sought to help out the other angels.

_You and me baby aren't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel. _

_(Do it again now.) _

_You and me baby aren't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel. _

_(Gettin' horny now.)_

The final solo verse had played when sleeves had jumped in. While kneesocks was about to deliver another slashing blow to stocking, her sword was separated thanks to one of sleeves' chakrams.

_You and me baby aren't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel. _

_(Do it again now.) _

_You and me baby aren't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel. _

_(Getting' horny now)_

Just as panty and scanty were at point blank range, sleeves had tossed his chakram at scanty knocking away her guns.

"Ha! Gotcha bitch! Panty said as she had pointed her gun at the demon. "Kneesocks was in a similar position as her scythes were out of her reach and had stockings katana facing towards her. You knew this was going to happen, it was laughable to even consider challenging us." " Well technically, you only achieved victory because of your new little tool over there." Kneesocks said as she directed her attention at sleeves. Who the hell are you calling a tool?! Asked sleeves. "no matter, more ghouls are on the way as long as we have… but when scanty looked towards the trophy it was dismantled and the orb was gone. W-what? where's the ghost orb? Asked a confused kneesocks.

Then she turned back to the others and saw brief arrive with the orb in his hands.

"Yo briefs, you get the goods?" Asked sleeves.

"Yep, got it right here." Said briefs as he held up the once possessed trophy.

You bastard, how did you acquire that without our knowing? Asked an angered pair of demon sisters. "Eh, let's just say being a geek has it's advantages. Being the last person you pay attention too for one." Said briefs with a grin. While you guys were fighting it out I had plenty of time to dismantle your little reward. " Tch… don't you dare think this is over." She said as their limo had came around into the room knocking about 2 tables away.

"We will meet again, you can count on it." Scanty said as she and her sister had escaped.

Whew…glad that's over. Said sleeves as he withdrew his weapons. "Man, those bitches can't go one day without trying to make us look bad." Said stockings as she looked at the ruined sweet breads, cupcakes and other things that would satisfy her sweetooth. The battle had completely trashed the room, don't worry about it we'll just go to another club or something and finish the party there." Said panty.

"Whatever, she said as she turned her head. We'll you guys have fun, I've had my share of fun for the night so I''m gonna turn in." sleeves had hopped back on his motorcycle and started the engine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather come with us instead? It's a little early to be heading for bed." Said panty.

"Eh..no that's ok, I got some stuff to take care of anyway. ill see you gus back at the place. Sleeves said as he put on his helmet and rode out of the destroyed establishment. "That guy seriously needs to get out more". Said panty.

"Let him be, besides, he's gonna need all his energy for tomorrow. Stockings said with a grin. Oh yeah,, almost forgot. Can't wait to see the look on his face." Said panty "um, what are you guys talking about? Asked briefs. If you don't know ya don't need to know." Said panty.

Sorry geekboy, but it's only for us to know and for him to find out. Said stockings.

"…ya know, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me geekboy. It's starting to get old." Said briefs. "If the shoe fits then someone has to where it said panty." "Come on, we should be going, were not gonna get stuck with cleaning up this mess. Said stockings as she and her sister walked outside. Briefs had just stood there for a moment staring at the floor.

"I'm not useless… I'll show em…somehow…" briefs said as he clenched his fists.

Meanwhile on the outsides of the city, sleeves was taking the longer route back to the house. (sigh..) the city is actually nice when it's nice and tranquill.

"What's up with those bitchy angels anyway? are they just toying with me or… but he had just shook his head with disagremeant". "No I shouldn't be thinking like that, I gotta keep things professional." "I thought the guy was kidding about the last bit of information. Man, I don't know how much of this I can take." Huh..? when he stopped he had saw a mysterious shadow hanging nearby a tree. When he looked closer the figure was wearing a black coat with the hood over the head. Though the figure made it easy to tell it was a female. All he could see were a couple of bangs sticking out of the hood.

"Man, creepy…" sleeves had decided to ignore it and continued back to the manor. As he left the figure had continued to watch him. "So,….he really is back….then they were telling the truth.."

The figure had vanished into thin air.

What a way to spend the day, first going on a massive joy ride halfway across the city, next actually getting some recognition from the angels themselves, then wrapping up the day with a big brawl in the ballroom. But what kind of surprise do the anarchy sisters have in store for sleeves? Will briefs be able to show them that he's just as useful, (even though he spends most of his funds buying new expensive panty's for the blonde angel,) does he have a way to prove that he's more than just a nervous face. And just who was the mysterious figure who was eyeing sleeves? Could it be an enemy or an ally?

No one knows…. Well.. I know, but you guys are gonna have to read to find out.

Next time

P&SWG: The angel with one wing

Chapter4: Angel vs angels!


	4. Chapter 4

Panty and stockings with garterbelt: The angel with one wing.

Chapter4: Angel Vs, Angels.!

(A/N): before we begin I appreciate those who have read this story so far and I hope you'll continue to read. Don't forget to leave a review. There will also be m rated content in this chapter so if you don't like it just exit from this document. Ok, with that said and done, here is chapter four!

_The screen closes in on the back side of the rock foundation mansion. The sky was still dawn and half the town was still asleep. The only activity that could be heard during the time was the buzzing lights of the city streets or the early morning mugging that some low lifes would partake in. at the back door around the fountain stood breifers rock alone as he continued to look to the sky. As he continued to look at the orange sky all he could think about is the same blond haired angel. He had soon started daydreaming about how everything would be if he could just get her to fall for him. He couldn't keep himself from smiling. But the smile had soon had turned into a frown as he thought back to all the times that the blonde haired angel and her sister had picked on, made fun of, or abused him in any other way._

"_What does she want from me?" is it because I'm a coward?" is it because I don't fight? Why? WHY?" briefs said as he started screaming. Though no one was around to hear him scream. "SO what if I'm a nerd?! That's no excuse is it! What am I doing wrong?! Someone tell me! Briefs began shouting as he was punching thin air accomplishing nothing. "DAM IT DAM IT DAM IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME PANTY ANARCHY!" HOW CAN I PROVE I'M MORE THEN JUST A NERD! Briefs shouted as he continued to punch the air out of anger and frustration. But he had ceased punching and shouting when a sword suddenly appeared in his hand. It was a dark black and green sword with a devil wings at the beginning of the blade. the sword had a long broad blade that was covered in unreadable markings._

"_W..what is this? Briefs asked as he stared at the new sword in his hand. I got it, I'll prove myself useful. I'm not going to be the nerd they always baby anymore. Said briefs as he stared at his reflection in the blade._

"_Meanwhile while back at the church on the hill, everybody was still sleeping. "though sleeves was having a hard time as he was tossing and turning in his bed sheets. "Foolish… jezebels…. I am… the cornel.. sleeves muttered in his sleep as he continued to toss and turn._

_~Sleeve's dream~-_

_In sleeve's dream, it had took him to a dark damp forest that was littered with rotting branches with mushrooms at the bottom. Drops of water were falling from the tips of the leaves as the only sounds that filled the dark forest was gunshots and swords clashing with one another. As the forest began to light up sleeves had came running across in a hurry as his feet splashed against the puddles within the leaves. He was now wearing a hat with a red white and blue flag on it. He was wearing a bluebuttoned shirt with a stuffy neck collar with a brown belt on his waist with a rapier on the left side of the belt. He was running through the mud as he was being pursued by what seemed to be woman in red coats. Sleeves had continued to run as the red coated women started shooting bullets at him. He had hid behind a ducked behind a small hill with and cocked his rifle._

_-SLEEVE'S POV-_

"_Damn wily jezebels, first you take my home, then my soldiers, but you ain't gonna take me or my pride." Said sleeves as he began returning fire. "TAKE this ya harpies! YAAAAHHHH!" sleeves shouted as he had fired rapid bullets taking down most of the enemy force on his own. He managed to take down five or six of the enemy soldiers before they had stopped firing momentarily. _

"_Huh? Are they giving up?" he asked himself . but they only just began there assult as more of the forces had drew flaming arrows. "AH CRIPES!" sleeves had immiediantly got up and started running again as the flaming arrows had started burning the damp grass only leaving charred leaves in it's wake. As the arrows continued to fall like raining hail from the sky, a black horse had ran through the fields passing the rest of the red coats and following right behind sleeves. As he continued to run he kept leaving branches and rocks hoping to slow them down. But it proved use as the black horse and it's rider had rushed passed the poorly constructed barriers. _

_Before I could run any further I had to stop just so I wouldn't get a bullet through my skull. When I turned around it was some cursed women riding atop a black horse. She had short purple hair with two bangs parting to the side. She had the eyes of evil and a smile just as wicked. "Well well well, it's about time I tracked you down sleeves, I hope you know it's been quite troubling trying to find you._

"_First of all that's Cornel atoms to you ya harpie! And second I could care less of what you went through, i'm never going to sumbit to a pack of savages like you! "Savages? Please explain to me cornel. How is what me and my forces do in any way savage?" asked the woman with a fake innocent tone._

"_Are you serious?! You abduct my men and use them for your own dark twisted desires! You soak them up like human sponges. And then when your done with them you toss them aside like there yesterday's trash!" how can you sit there and smile knowing what your doing?! "I've explained this too you before cornel, we only toss aside men who are rendered useless and unable to act. Men who are unable to act or service women have of no use to me or my troops. Buuut, you on the other hand, I wouldn't mind keeping you around as my eternal slave. The only woman you'd be servicing however would be me. She said with a malicious tone. The very thought of belonging to her wanted me to hurl up chunks right there. _

"_interesting offer, but I'd rather die then be your slave!" "How stubborn of you. Oh well, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. " she said as she began moving towards me. "Stay back you!" I said as I drawed my gun. But she quckly blasted the gun out of my hands and down a the hill. I could only look back as I began backing up. "Come now dear cornel, I could really use a pet by my bedside. Won't you please reconsider?" she kept asking as she continued to move towards me. But as soon as I was under a branch I saw this as an opportunity and drew my sword. "Sorry, but I rather we keep our relationship professional." I sliced the large branch above me and quickly jumped back before it fell. The branch had startled the horse and took awhile for that jezebel to calm it down. "Ah, you little crafty devil." She said as she was struggling to get her horse under control. "Until next time madam viper." I had quickly slid down the nearby hill leading into a pair of bushes. Luckily I managed to retrieve my gun afrer arriving at the bottom. "Whew, that was close, I better find a place to hide out before they get wise." Just beyond the bug infested trees I could see a few lights up ahead. I had my hopes up as they gave a sign of a nearby city. I made it through the bushes and trees to find that I ended up at the front side of someone's house. It seemed like a rustic old house yet there was music that seemed to go on in a continuous loop. The trees around the house seemed to be more dead then the rest of the forest._

_Hiding behind two of the trees seemed to be a pink pick up truck._

"_Well ain't that just dandy, I escape from the jezebels and run straight into a hillbilly house. Maybe the residence here turn out to be friendly this time." I had walked up to the busted front porch of the house that seemed to have little green rats crawling inside and out of the shadows. I was starting to have second thoughts about knocking on the door, but I figured it was either that or give in to that despicable woman. But as soon as I set foot on one of the stairs, just after the sound of the creak of the rustic stair case, it was quickly replaced with a gunshot that nearly took my big toe if I was a minute slower._

"_Cheese and rice! Who the hell fired that?" I looked around to see who the gun slinger was. "I suggest you turn yourself around before that hat of yours is gonna be missing a head to wear." Said a female's voice "I turned around to see a woman with blue eyes, blond hair that was tied in pigtails with a tooth missing. She wore a plaid shirt with it open enough to show a bit of cleaveage. tied up to her chest showing off her smooth stomach with jeans with tears and holes in them. I had no choice but to turn around and raise my hands. "GO on boy speak, why are you stalkin around on our property?" asked the blonde haired woman. "I mean you no trouble ma'm, I'm simply looking for a place to hide from the red coats." "Red coats? Oh yeah.. you must be one of those men that wily commander is after._

_No wonder there's been so little game in town lately. She said as she kept the gun pointed directly at sleeves. "Um, game..?" 'what the hell does this lady mean by that, crap, I better answer before she gets suspicious.' "Um yeah right, my name is Cornel Atoms of the blue coats. My team was fighting against madam vipers troops. But she managed to pull a sneak attack on us and abduct half of my unit. _

_I was only able to barley escape and who knows what there doing to the ones they captured." _

"_And I can only guess that you want to use our home to hide your sorry but right?" the blonde woman asked with a grin now on her face. "what's with that grin on her face? Somehow I don't think I'm gonna like the living conditions." "Um yes that's right, if you would be so kind as to allow me to hide out here for at least a day. i assure you I won't be any trouble. "oh I know you won't" she said._

"_Pardon?" before they continued another voice had came from the top of the house. "HEY SIS! What the hell are you talkin to down there?! If it's that glorified black son of a bitch having a fit about my music again tell him to stick up his hole!" shouted the girl from the window. She had purple hair with pink streaks with most of it balled up into a white black bonnet. "Relax sis it ain't him this time. It looks like we got ourselves a vistor from the other side of the country. So get the couch of your ass and get down here." She said as she finally started to lower the gun. "I see these bumpkins aren't shy about using foul language. "So, this is one of the men the red coats were playing with huh?" asked the purple haired sister "yeah, and he says they haven't captured him yet." Guess they didn't get to have their fun with him." Said the blonde with a seductive grin. I could already tell by the looks on the woman's faces that things were just going to go bad to worse if I stayed there. _

"_Uh on second thought, maybe I can find a nice rock to hide under in town. I'll just be on my way." but when I tried to leave the blonde sister had held up the gun again. "Oh no, don't do that, you only just got here.. why not stay awhile." The blonde woman asked. _

"_Listen, I don't want any trouble," "Oh there won't be any trouble, just take of that shiny belt of yurs first. Said the second sister. "W-what? why should i?" "You heard her, take that belt off now boy!" said the first sister as she cocked her gun." 'Crap, I knew I should have got the hell out of here the moment I had a suspicious feeling." Relax now cornel, maybe they just want to see if I got a tag on me or something. Yeah, that's gotta be it. I reluctantly had unhooked my belt and let it drop on the ground along with my sword. "Now the shirt said the blond." "OK,she's gotta be fucking kidding me." _

"_I shall not undress just because a woman tells me too." "That's fine, then we can just turn you into those red coats and they can get you to remove your shirt." The blonde sister said with a devious smile._

_I could only grit my teeth as I knew wich was the lesser of two evils. Either way I was going to lose, but at least this way it would be less painful… I hope. I had no choice but to unbutton my shirt and let it fall to the ground as well. The blonde sister had drooled as she gazed at the clean unmarked body. Despite the tears and scratch marks on the shirt. "There, surley that is enough?" "Afraid not hon, go ahead and remove them pants of yours too. " "What, you can't be serious… I I can't do that. i never allowed anyone to see or even use my body. "You mean it's still in tact? Then it looks like we got ourselves some fresh fish here. " said the blonde sister. "If you don't remove your pants were gonna rat you out and then you'll have no freedom at all. So what's it gonna be?"_

"_Tch… dam…. Right out of the lions den and straight into it's sugar walls. I had no choice but to remove my pants and boots along with them, all I had that protected me were my green boxers. _

"_Funny how cold the air is when ya got nothing but a pair a short's on." All I could do is stand there as the two women stared at me. The only choice I had left was to pick up my rifle I had on the back of my shirt and make a run for it. But I had to do it at the right moment. "Yeah, he'll do nicely, said the second sister as she had drew a light blue razor sharp knife and started to walk towards me. "Shitakimushrooms…, I had tried to reach for my rifle as soon as I saw one of the sisters move, but my gun was blown to a nearby tree by a gunshot courtesy of the blonde haired sister. I tried to reach for my sword but I was already grabbed by the neck before I even got close. I was soon forced into a headlock and I couldn't move. "AAGH, Let me go! This instant!" I screamed helplessly. "We might let you go, can you moo like a cow for us boy?" asked the second sister. "What in blazes does that have to do with anything?! I demand you let me go! " I continued to struggle to break free of her grip. "If I were you I'd stop struggling. This knife could accidentally get stuck in your back. We don't want that now do we?" the second sister whispered as she slightly slid the tip of the knife across my neck. "Come on now boy, moo like a cow for us, the sooner you do the better you make it for yourself. " said the blonde sister._

"_Curses, how ridiculous." Much to my embarresment I started to moo like a cow. It was a considerably good impression, though that really didn't help my situation. "That's right, keep mooing little boy, and mama's gonna get to milkin. " she said as she started moving towards the neather regions. _

"_HEY! What the hell do you think your doing?! You stay away from there! GAH! " "I'm not hearing any mooing.. I hope you haven't gone all silent on us." Said the blonde sister as she continued to fondle. _

"_DAM it! Moooooooo.. dam it Moooooooo…. ." I repeated helplessly the sisters only grinned at this. _

"_Good boy. Ok sis, hold him down. " said the first sister as the second sister had pushed the cornel down on to the ground. DAM IT! I DEMANDYOU STOP THIS AT ONCE! he continued screaming. But it was useless as no one else seemed to be in the general area. The blonde sister had removed the trousers and a bit surprised at what she saw. "Well now, you seem to be very big for a someone so young. Not sure if it's even going to fit. Guess there's only one way to find out isin't there? Asked the blonde sister as she began to remove her jeans. "Wait, no, STOP THIS! STOP It NOW!" I bellowed. "Relax will ya, it's not gonna hurt. Just relax and let us milk you good and dry. The purple haired sister said as she began to playfully bite my ear. _

"_Come on boy, Moo for mama." Said the blonde sister. "Oh my go….. MOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_-at this point is the time I awake-_

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" after that large scream all I could do was breath in and out as sweat was running down from my face. "Fuck, that was a damn realistic dream. I don't know what was scarier, getting raped by those two or still being a virgin through it all. That's it, I'm eating outside of this house from now on. " I had rubbed my head still trying to calm down from the possibly food induced dream. _

"_Why the hell did I dream of those two anyway? I mean yeah I think there sexy and all but…. I had stopped myself as soon as those words slipped through my mouth. "Crap, did I just call them sexy? I seriously need some air or something. I had laid my back to the bed. "And what was with the girl on the horse? Why does she feel so familiar. I had flashed back to the red coated woman that was chasing me through the forest. "Viper, why does that name ring a bell? Do I know her from somewhere?Before I knew it I fell through the hole in my room and I was hitting pipes as I was falling down what seemed to be a tubelike pipeline. The bed had soon appeared back over the hole._

_Meanwhile back down on the main floor of the church panty and stocking were sitting on the couch again. With garterbelt reviewing yesterday. "So what do you want to yell at us about know afro-preist?" asked stocking as she was still eating her cake. Garter be-lt didn't seem as angry as usuall today. "On the contrary, I'm actually here to say I'm somewhat impressed with your progress yesterday." This had caught both sisters off guard . "Oh what's this, your actually not going to yell at us this time? I guess there is such a thing as miricales." Said stocking _

"_Now don't take this the wrong way, there is still a lot of things left to be desired by you two, but considering the past two days your progress has been somewhat acceptable. Seeing as you took care of two attacks from the demon sisters before the day was through. It would seem as though you two actually took your jobs seriously this time. "well it would have been easier if the new kid wouldn't be trying to show us up all the time. Speaking of which where is he anyway?" said stocking. Then a few minutes later they heard screaming coming from inside the ceiling as if something was bumping around. _

"_Oh there he is." Said garterbelt. As the ceiling opened I had fell through the ceiling and landing on stocking in a compromising position. "Ow, sorry I didn't mean too….. as soon as I realized what position I was in my face was red as a chili peper. I had quickly got up knowing that stocking would most likely kill me considering she's not as welcoming as her sister. "Crap, uh, I can explain." I said knowing I had no way of explaining at the time. "Hey, that's not fair, who said you get first dibs?" asked panty. "Dear sister, good things come to those who wait." Said stocking. "Uh….excuse me?" I was standing there confused out of my mind, but my thinking was interrupted by garterbelt . "Sleeping in are we ?" asked garterbelt with a slightly pissed look on his face._

"_Uh, sorry, I didn't actually expect to get sucked out from my bedroom. Do you do that with these two?" _

"_If they end up waking up late, which is almost all the time then yes. Now if we can get back on topic, there's a new problem I want you to look into . "Hey why are you only sending the noob out on a mission?" asked panty. "Because this time we need to actually gather clues, and from his reports it says he was experienced with dealing with thieves. "The word thieves had chimed in my head like a bell."_

_Just that simple word had brought back the memory of how I ended up becoming an angel in the first place. "Now if I may continue, there have been robberies in three of the city's banks. And no one can find out who or what did it. All the evidence they were able to find was a picture of a handgun designed to look like the head of a serpant." Garter belt had showed the picture. As he said there was a strange gun that was covered in a skin you would usually see on a snake. Above the gunhole was the two sharp teeths of a serpant. The eyes on it were piercing red one of the more noticebale traits is that there was a green orb chained to the bottom of the gun. "Who took this picture?" _

"_It was taken by some nerdy kid that works for the school's paper. Don't ask how I know." Said garterbelt. "I figured it was best not to pry to much about garterbelt's connections._

"_You don't think the demon sisters have anything to do with this?" I asked. _

"_No, we only counted two who used demonic weapons. Though the mysterious gun slinger may be in league with them. Just find out what you can. " said garterbelt. "Are you two done talking detective yet? It's giving my brain boringitis." Said panty as she was slouching on the couch. _

"_Among other diseases.." said stocking. _

"_No time for bickering, get your asses over to that school now!" shouted garterbelt. "Ok ok sheesh" a few minutes later everyone was dressed in the garage. "Theives, why would there be a robbery in daten city. The question is what did they steal. And who would use a serpant shaped handgun. I need more information to go on then this." "Hey what are you doing over there?" stocking asked the daydreaming angel. "Huh? Oh sorry did you need something?" _

"_Yeah, where did you get that bike? You never did say where you got that thing from." Said stocking._

"_Oh this? Uh, let's just say a friend owed me for doing him a favor. That's all." "Is that so? well then, how about a race?" asked panty. "A race? Against that monster?" I had pointed towards their pink see-through. "Ah I see, your afrad you'll lose hu? Lame." Said panty slightly ticking sleeves off._

"_Don't fall for it sleeves, there just trying to provoke you into a race. Your better then this, just ignore it and walk away." Sleeves thought to himself. "Maybe you should just be the backup. If you don't even think you can win a simple race then I don't see how you plan on being of any use in the field._

_At this point there were two stress marks on his head. "Don't fall for it…" sleeves kept thinking to himself over and over. "Geez, who would have thought an angel would have turned out to be such a pussy." Said panty finally making sleeves snap. "If there's one thing he couldn't stand being called it'd be called a pussy. "OH HELL NO! I KNOW YOU JUST DIDN"T CALL ME A PUSSY!" sleeves shouted as he slammed his right fist on the hood of his bike. "Yeah you heard me, A Pussy, even if you did race us you'd lose anyway so what does it matter to you?" "She's right, obviously racing us would be a mistake on your end so you probably should just back out like a pussy would._

_Sleeves face only began to glow red with ange r as steam began coming from the top of his head. "Fine! "If it's a race you bitches want then it's a race your goanna get! First one to the school wins it." sleeves shouted as he got on his bike falling for their taunting. "Ok, but don't go crying when you lose." sleeves only responded by putting on his helmet and started revving his engine. "Oh by the way how about we make this a little interesting." Said panty. _

"_Interesting? What are you getting at now?" asked sleeves slightly annoyed. "She means a bet genius." Said stocking. "I knew that, anyway what were you suggesting." Asked sleeves._

"_We figured that if you lost you'd have to give us all your heaven coins you've been trying to hide from us." Said panty. "W-what? all my heaven coins?" sleeves had took some time to think it over. He wanted to get back at the angels but at what cost? Was it really worth the risk of losing all of his heaven coins? He wanted to back out, but there was no way he was gonna let them get away with calling him a pussy._

"_Ok fine, I'll accept your challenge. But what's in it for me if I win?" asked sleeves. "both sisters only responded by looking at each other and smilining. "Why don't we tell you if you win?" said stocking._

"_Crap, surprises, I hate surprises. Ok fine, let's do this." Said sleeves as he was ready to blast off. But to his surprise they anarchy sisters had blasted off before they even started a countdown. "HEY! THAT"S CHEATING!" sleeves yelled, but it didn't matter because the girls were already out of ear shot._

"_Ok then, you bitches wanna fuck with me?! , fine, LET'S PARTY BITCHES!" sleeves said as he slammed his feet on the pedal and dashed out of the garage leaving skid marks on the road. Though as he got down the road, he noticed that it seemed like the sisters had completely vanished._

"_Damn, I forgot that beast of a vehicle was a speed demon. This is gonna be a bit harder then I thought." Said sleeves as he kept looking around for any trace of the anarchy sisters jeep. He had continued speeding down the street and soon hit the first district. Because of at the speed he was going he was unintentionally demolished public property in his wake. The lids came off of sewer entrances and the skirts of women were being blown upwards allowing any men nearby a free peak show as other men were being shoved into mailboxes. _

_He had cut around a corner leaving tire tracks everywhere he went. "Damn? Did they come through here? Shit at this rate I can kiss my heaven coins goodbye. I gotta find where they went." Said sleeves as he continued to speed across the streets of daten city. He had then looked up at a nearby truck. "Hmm, maybe I need to get a better eye view for things. " sleeves said as he started to drive on the sidewalk knocking over food stands and people who couldn't jump out of the way in time. He had used a knocked over pizza box sign as a ramp to gain enough air allowing him to land on the truck._

_He had stopped for a moment so he could check his surroundings again. "Ok, I should be able to get a better look from here. Now where did they get to?" sleeves said as he looked around the moving streets. When he looked to the southeast direction he could see cars being knocked over at an alarming pace._

"_Bingo! There already in distric2. Better get moving." Sleeves said as he speed up again and ramped off the truck getting to top speed again. He made a sharp turn around the right corner then made another left. Now he was only about 6 cars behind panty and stockings. He had began passing cars carefully instead of knocking them over while dogging the oncoming vehicles that were already knocked aside by the angel's pink hummer. "These guys have no respect for public property at all." Sleeves said as he passed by the cars. Meanwhile as he was beginning to catch up the angels seemed to not be showing much effort as they recklessly continued smashing cars out of there way. "You think the new meat even caught up yet? Maybe he already got lost." "Who cares, as long as we get more heaven coins it makes no difference to m-" stocking was cut off as they felt something trying to smash the back of there jeep._

"_What the hell?! What was that?" asked panty before stocking could give a response they felt the same shock again. "Who the hell is doing that?!" asked stocking slightly annoyed. "Maybe it's just another mother fucker who doesn't know how to drive." Said panty. but it was just sleeves who had soon drove up beside the angels vehicle. As soon as he got beside them he had flipped them off while sticking his tounge out at them. "EAT IT BITCHES!" he said as he quickly advanced soon after provoking the sisters even more. _

"_Oh HELL NO! now the kid is fuckin dead!" Stocking shouted as she slammed her foot on the pedal nearly breaking it. The jeep had then began charging like a bull as it seemed to go even faster then before. Sleeves could hear the engine of the angels vehicle and decided to look back._

_When he saw them it was obvious that the bitchy angels were now furious. But this had only made a smile of amusement appear on sleeves's face. "Oh dear, it seems as though I've angered them. Oh well, not my problem." Sleeves said with a smirk. Soon the three had came into a dark tunnel and it was awhile before things had lit up. But when they were about halfway into the tunnel the anarchy sisters drove up to sleeves and rammed into him towards the wall slowing him down a bit._

"_Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Sleeves asked. "What? we never said we weren't gonna bump on the road." Said panty as she and her sister tried ramming sleeves a second time. "Somewhere in that line is a joke I know it." Said sleeves. But he was ready for it this time as he quickly moved in front of the girls again avoiding there attack. though he wasn't able to avoid their attack a third time as they had rammed him into the wall and kept him there causing some of the paint on his bike to come off on the wall. "Crap this is messing up my wheels big time!" Sleeves said as he managed to escape from the angels assault yet again. "Aw come on kid, why not stay and grind for awhile?" said panty in a slutry voice. "No thanks, I'd rather get out of this one with something in tact thank you." said sleeves as he continued to speed up. As he continued he could see the flag from a distance. He wasn't that close to the school but the flag was high enough for him to see. "Alright! The school flag. That means I'm close. All I gotta do is keep the lead and-" before he said anything else the anarchy sisters cut in front of him again._

"_AH what the hell? I thought I already lost you two!" sleeves said as he began to become irritated that he couldn't keep a steady ground. "Yo right wing wannabe!" panty called out "What do you want no…." sleeves was speechless as his face had turned red when he saw what the blonde haired anarchy sister was doing. "Take a picture of this" she shouted as she stood up in the car and had began removing her panties right in front of him causing sleeves to get an instant nosebleed and hard for him to steer his bike._

"_CRAP! Of all the tricks someone would pull..!" sleeves said as he covered his nose in embarresment. He had little time to regain control as they entered in another tunnel. The anarchy sisters had dissaperead again but sleeves was too busy trying to tend to his nose at the time. When the blood on his face finally cleared up he could focus on the road again. "Man, I gotta watch out for something like that next time. Now where did they get to this time?" asked sleeves as he looked around._

"_Oh you gotta be kidding me. They disappeared again?!" sleeves asked slightly annoyed. But then he could hear the engine of their hummer,but he couldn't see them in front, beside or behind him._

"_Damn, I can hear there engine but I don't see them anywhere. They wouldn't be anywhere close unless.. oh heck no." sleeves said as he began to look up. The anarchy sisters were driving on the ceiling of the tunnel. "Crazy bitches, now there defying the laws of physics? At this rate I'm getting no where. Time for a little detour." Sleeves said as he quickly made his way out of the tunnel. As the girls had landed back on the road sleeves had drove through an open window in the mall shattering the window upon entry. He had made a left turn and headed through the food court getting a ton of condemants splattered on his jacket as he dashed through. As he came near to the bottom floor he had ramped off the top of the escalator to get some air then had drove down knocking most people of the escalator._

_While on the bottom floor he took a small detour through the bakery section getting a few sweetbreads along with a few other things as he dashed out of the store and back out in to the streets somehow getting in front of the angels yet again. "Hey asshole that's cheating!" yelled panty._

"_Bite my ass!" shouted sleeves. Soon the highschool had began coming into view with sleeves still in the lead. "Alright, this round goes to the …rookie? "sleeves had noticed that briefs was walking lugging something heavy on his back. "H-hey geek boy move or Your gonna get run over !" said sleeves_

"_Huh? O-oh no! briefs said as he was trying to move out of the way as fast as possible. But whatever he was lugging on his back was slowing him down. The collision was inevitable if sleeves didn't step on the brakes. "Tch- dammit, this is gonna hurt." Said sleeves as he had stepped on the breaks jerking the bike to a stop. But he was launched out of his bike and was sent flying into the doors of the school and had headed straight a pair locker. "Ah crap, It's a good thing I'm wearing a helmet." Said sleeves as he closed his eyes as he impacted into the lockers leaving a huge dent in it._

_When the smoke cleared the helmet was a bit stuck on sleeves's head. But when he finally managed to pull it off the demon sisters were standing in front of him with evil grins on there faces. "ah great, what did I do this time? "Oh nothing to terrible. But you do realize what you used for a crash landing right?" asked scanty. "Yeah a pair of lockers. So what?" asked sleeves. _

"_Not just any lockers, you crashed into our lockers with what you pass for a head." Said kneesocks._

_Sleeves had looked back at the lockers he crashed into and had saw the demon sisters initials on them. "Oh, so that's what those initials mean. Oh well no harm done right?" asked sleeves as he rubbed the back of his head. "Unfortunate for you no. there will be harm done. You have broken a rule." Said kneesocks. "And the rules clearly state that vandalism of school property will be treated with strict punishment. "Punishment? But it wasn't even my fault." Said sleeves defensively. "It doesn't matter now, we have already decided a punishment for such a thing as thing isn't that right dear sister?" asked scanty. "Indeed, and the punishment for vandalizing our lockers is…_

"_DETENTION!" both demon sisters said simotaneulsly. _

"_WHAT?!" shouted sleeves._

"_Well it looks like sleeves has mistakenly broken one of the unread rules and now has detention by order of the demon sisters. How is he going to solve whoever was the daten city bank's theif if he's locked up in detention? And do the anarchy sisters even care? Most likely not._

_How will sleeves escape detention and find out who the theif is? Find out in chapter 5: Thief's, Demons, and detention oh my._


	5. Chapter 5

P&SWG: The angel with one wing.

Chapter5:_Theifs, demons, and detention. Ohmy!_

_Last time we left our three angels, after a tramatic dream, garterbelt explained that there was a robbery at the daten city bank. The only thing that could be identified about the thief is that the culprit was carrying a gun designed to look like a serpent. He was told to investigate the matter during school hours. But before he made it to the school he was challenged to the race by the anarchy sisters. It seemed to be an equal match as they started pulling off diferent tactics after another just to get ahead. Though when it seemed as though sleeves had a chance of winning, briefs had came into sight and right in the path of his motorcycle. _

_Usually the anarchy sisters had no trouble with running briefs/geekboy over with there HummerH1. But sleeves wasn't that reckless so he pushed on the breaks. But not only did he lose the race against the anarchy sisters, but he crashed right into the demon sisters lockers and is now faced with detention. Things couldn't possibly get any worse could it?_

_-Daten city high-_

"What do you mean I have detention?" asked sleeves as he hopped back on his legs.

"It means you are sent to after school detention. This is standard for those who don't follow the rules. and I'm sorry to say you're in no position to argue." Said kneesocks. "Sister is right, trying to resist now would only make your punishment that much worse." Said scanty Sleeves had gulped at the word "Punishment"

"Punishment? Just what kind of sick twisted punishment could they be thinking of. If I try to prove my innocence that may only make matters worse. What am I going to do?" sleeves thought to himself.

"Are you really going to try to think of a comeback? Guess it's natural for people who can't look justice in the face." Said scanty. "Real funny hearing people like you talk about justice. I bet you don't even know the meaning of the word." Said sleeves. "Throw back all the assumptions and accusations you want, it will do you no good. So if you still plan on defying us, we'll have to make sure the punishment is extra brutal." Said kneesocks as she licked her lips. "Crap, i hate to admit it but there right. I guess I might have to comply otherwise I'm goanna be in deeper shit then I am now. I guess I got no choice." Sleeves thought to himself be grudgingly.

"Well I guess you still want to defy us. In that case your punishment will be.." began kneesocks, but sleeves had cut her off.

"Wait!" said sleeves as he motioned them to stop. "Hmm? Something you want to add?" asked scanty. "I… have no further arguments. I will go to detention obediently." Said sleeves as he held his head down.

"Oh so it looks like someone knows something about obedience after all." Said kneesocks. "Just one thing, I need a moment to talk to one of my friends." Said sleeves. "I don't see why not. Wrap up whatever business you have and head for the detention hall." Said kneesocks,

Sleeves had managed to pick himself out of the rubble and started walking back to the main lobby where the sisters and briefs stood. "S-sleeves what happened to you?" asked briefs.

"What happened? I was challenged to a race by these two and lost. Was one hell of a ride though." Sleeves said with a smile. "Well it looks like someone enjoyed them selves. Said stocking.

"Yeah but I am not goanna get much more excitement for a while cause now I got detention curtasey of the demon sisters," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Demon bitches got ya huh? Tough break, but whatev's, I believe you owe us something?" said panty as she held out her hand.

"Fine, take em.. sleeves said as he tossed his bag of heavens to the anarchy sisters.

"pleasure doing business with ya, come on stocking let's see what's on the school menu today." Said panty as she walked off. Stocking had began walking off too but had stopped and stared at sleeves for a moment. She seemed to be staring at his forehead. "Is something wrong?" asked sleeves.

"You should really keep your head clean, your usless if you end up having brain damage." Stocking said firmly as she left. "What was that about?" asked briefs.

"Don't know, anyway there's something I gotta ask you briefs." Sleeves said as he turned his attention to geekboy.

"Huh what is it?" he asked. "Since I'm going to be in detention I'm not going to be able to find out who the theif was." Said sleeves as he took out the photo garterbelt gave him. "Oh right, the robbery at the bank yesterday." He said as he looked at the picture.

"he said a kid from the school paper had took the picture. i need you to find whoever took this picture and find out whatever you can about the robbery."

"Huh? Well why can't you ask panty or stocking to do it?" asked briefs.

"Well… I can't really trust panty because she might end up fucking the guy whoever took the picture. and I really don't feel like having more thoughts like that in my head. and I don't really think offering her sex would be considered an option due to your history would that angel."

"Well…I guess you have a point." Said briefs slightly insulted As for stockings I don't know, you may be able to get her to help you but I can't read her if my life depended on it. I feel better if it was just you doing the investigating at the moment. At least this way I know it's somebody stable most of the time. Just do this for me as a friend ok?"

"As a friend? Well ok, I guess I can see what I can do." said briefs.

"Good, knew I could count on you. but don't tell panty and stockings ok? Only do so if you find out anything important. "Right, don't tell them unless it's important got it." Said briefs. "Ok, I better get going now. detention's calling. See ya around briefs." Said sleeves as he walked away while waving.

"Hmm, now where should I start looking. Maybe I'll find something in the cafeteria." Brief said as he began walking to class.

Around a few minutes later sleeves was following kneesocks down the hallway. As they continued walking down the hallway he noticed the lights getting dimmer and the tone of the hallways had got slightly darker as they went along. As they walked sleeves couldn't help but feel the need to break the silence.

"Um, so… knee socks was it?" I have a question. Knee socks was surprised that somebody like him would ask her a question given the current history.

Very well, what is your question?" asked knee socks. "You and your sister, when we last fought, you were toying with us weren't you?" he asked. Knee socks only smirked at this. "When did you notice?" asked knee socks with a fake innocent tone.

"Come on, the demon sisters those bitchy angels have been fighting all this time being beat easily? I highly doubt that. from what I can tell you were only analyzing our moves for the next time we fight. That's what I believe anyway." said sleeves.

By the look on the blue haired demon sisters face he could tell he was right on the money. "Well it seems as though we may have underestimated you mr. atoms." Said knee socks. "I imagine that's because I hang around those two right?" sleeves asked skeptically. " Yes. Though those two are far from your usual angels. They don't care if they put innocent lives in jeopardy. " said knee socks.

"That sounds like them, guess the title of vigilante's fit them more then heroes." Said sleeves. "Now that I answered one of your questions, I believe it's only fair that you answer one of mine." Said kneesocks slightly surprising sleeves. He was surprised she even wanted to ask him a question instead of trying to chop his head off on the spot. It was only common courtesy that he replied.

"Um ok I guess that's fair. What did you want to ask?" sleeves asked as he held his hands behind his back. "You fight alongside with the angels, but do you really think you can really call what they do good?" asked kneesocks.

"What do you mean by that?" asked sleeves. "Look at it this way, our ghosts are only used of the lives who haven't passed on. The angels are willing to put lives at risk just to complete their so called jobs. Either way people are put in danger by both sides. So which side do you really think you can call the good side?" asked kneesocks.

Sleeves had to think for abit. It really hadn't occurred to him until now, but the angels to tend to do anything for their own sake sometimes. Sure they do some good and save the city from ghosts, but what if the lives that end up becoming ghosts is because of something they unknowingly did?

"Well to answer your question I really can't say what is good and evil." Started sleeves. "What do you mean you can't decide? There are only two sides to choose from. It's as simple as that." said kneesocks.

"I really don't see it that way. I mean yeah some people may have a twisted look on reality and others want to shape the world in their own image. But I don't really see that as evil. To me it's just someone who want's to realize their ideals of how the world should be. Weather they want to make a city a gleaming utopia or if they want to rule a empire with an iron fist.

It can't be labeled as simply good or evil. It's just another's persons ideals on how the world should be. Everyone thinks differently and not everyone see's the world the same way. even if some of those ideals prove to lead to murder of another being, it's still based on that person thinks is right. if everyone thought the same way the world would be a dam dull place now wouldn't it? So I guess to answer the question is I don't really believe in good and evil, just different ideals clashing against each other. Nothing more then that. the only real reason I fight is because…" but sleeves had stopped noticing that he may have been rambiling on a bit. And when he looked around they were already in a grime infested part of the school that looked like they were walking through a cave. "Whoops, my apologies. I sometimes tend to ramble on about subjects like this." Said sleeves as he rubbed the back of his head. But kneesocks was silent for a while which had made sleeves uneasy.

"Crud, did I say something to piss her off? I don't think I could take someone like her when she's fighting seriously." Sleeves thought to himself. More importantly he was thinking why was he talking about such a trivial subject to someone who was thought to be his enemy? Before he knew it he started rambling on about ideals and shit and almost forgot it was an enemy he was talking to. Maybe she wasn't completely evil, was she evil at all? Sleeves continued to ponder.

Kneesocks had turned around and noticed that there was blood coming from sleeves's forehead. "You do realize there's blood coming from your forehead right?" asked kneesocks. "Huh? There is?" sleeves asked as he placed a hand on the top of his head then looked at his hand again. Sure enough there was blood.

"That's weird, I don't even remember feeling any blood run down my face the last time. When did…" but then he had remembered what stocking told him.

"You should really keep your head clean. You're useless if you have brain damage."

"That's what she must have meant. Funny, thought they didn't give two shit's about me, learn something new everyday." Sleeves thought to himself.

Kneesocks only sighed, "this is what happens when reckless people like you take action without thinking." Said the blue haired demon as she began walking towards sleeves. "Hey what are you doing?" sleeves asked as he was ready to materialize his chakrams. "Don't act so jumpy I'm only going to stop the bleeding from your forehead." Said kneesocks as she took out a first aid kit from her red purse. Seemed fitting as it matched her skin. She had wrapped around a white bandage around his head stopping the bleeding from progressing. He admitted he like the look of a bandage around his head cause he thought it make him look like a war hero or something. But at the same time he was confused as to why she was being so nice to him when they were at each other's throats just a moment ago.

But he thought it would be best not to poke at the subject to much less he might unintentionally start something. "Uh, thanks," was all he could say as they continued down the tunnel like hallway and eventually came up to a single door that had scratches, bite marks, and the occasionally graffiti and vulgarity on the front of it.

It was obvious that they reached the detention room. "This is detention. You will be staying here until the bell rings." Said kneesocks.

"Right, this place looks like oodels of fun." Sleeves said sarcastically as he began to walk in. "One more thing, if your still worried about what punishment is to come don't. this was only your first offense so your being let off easy with just detention. So consider yourself lucky. Scanty said as she walked off. "getting detention is being let off easy? Shit I hate to see what the punishments are like." Sleeves said as he entered the classroom. When he entered, despite the interior decorating, it was just like he would expect a normal detention hall to be like.

Kid's ranging from stupid, to humongous or just plain rotten had filled the desks. There were no windows anywhere so it gave the room that pleasant feel of despair and hopelessness. The feeling like time slows down when you sit in this room.

"Yep, definitely detention. The sisters really know how to make someone feel welcome." Said sleeves as he looked around. All ready there were kids murmuring bad stuff about him. Mostly most of the large and skinny guys. The other half of the classroom seemed to be girls with messed up hair and wheat thin body's. obviously from drug abuse. Though after seeing a satisfied look on most of the females faces he decided he didn't want to know what was going through there minds. The teacher had shouted his name getting his attention.

"Mr. Atoms, are you just going to stand there gawking all day or are you going to plant your butt in a seat?" asked the teacher bluntly

"yes sir." Sleeves said as he took a seat near to the right wall to the classroom. One of the larger kids was already planning on teasing him about his hair or jacket or anything else he could think off. But before the large kid could even touch sleeves he grabbed the large kid's finger nearly crushing it with each passing moment.

"Quick tip kid, you fuck with me, you die." He said bluntly as he released the boy's finger. "I sure hope briefs comes through, I really don't feel like hearing garter belt's scolding,

Meanwhile as sleeves was stuck in detention, it was now free period time. Students were allowed to walk around the campus. Students were walking while chatting with each other, others were playing on their phones and other electronic devices. Panty and stocking were actually there this time since there seemed to be no ghost activity at the moment which meant a boring few hours for them.

"Shit, have things gotten so dull we can't even find one ghost?" panty complained.

"Who'd of think it be this boring without shit to do. all we here now close to action is the stupid sounds of those video games those geeks are always playing. "Speaking of geek's where's geekboy, I thought he was behind us." Said panty as she looked around and saw no trace of briefs. "Well this is new, usually he sticks to us like you do to sweets. Wonder where he's got to be that's so important." Said panty

Meanwhile back in the school hallways, briefs was walking down the slightly populated hallways and was heading for the school's news room. "Ok, so he said who ever took the picture was for the school paper. So I should probably ask whoever took the picture some questions and he might no something that'll help." Said briefs as he made his way down another hallway.

Little did he know someone was watching him from the shadows. As he continued to walk down the hallway he continued to look at the picture. he tried thinking of any possible suspects, but so far no one he knew or saw had used any serpant shaped weapons. He thought may be the figure was in league with the demon sisters given the gun's appearance. As he kept trying to figure out what kind of culprit was responsible for the robbery.

Soon he had came up to a room that said daten high's daily paper on the door. He had made it to the room he was looking for. The door was already opened so he decided to let himself in. to the left side of the room was a girl with dark greenish hair with light green highlights wearing a goth shirt and stripe pants was working the copy machine as multiple papers began coming out. "Another kid was on a computer trying to post the stories online for the readers who are to lazy to read the paper . though there are still people out there who prefer the old fashioned way. "Um hello, I'm looking for the reporter the photographer of the daten city paper, does anyone know where he is?" asked briefs.

"That's super high school leveled photographer to you." said a voice that came from a nearby opened door. It seems like it was to the red room or development room.

The kid was blonde, short with freckles wearing a school uniform issued by the demon sisters. "Ok who is it this ti… wait a minute briefs?" asked the blonde kid.

"Michael is that you?" asked a surprised briefs. "Dude it's great to see ya again. Haven't seen ya since I left for vacation in the Antarctic. " said Michael.

"Oh yeah, you left right before they came here." Said briefs as he found himself daydreaming again. "Yo earth to briefs you there man?" asked Michael getting briefs attention again. "Huh oh sorry, i was daydreaming again.

"Speaking of which how's it coming on making that blonde hottie yours yet. Have ya.. you know." Said Michael giving a wink. He already knew what he meant.

"Heheh, no, not even close." Said briefs half heartedly. "Ah don't worry man you'll get her. She's slept with a lot of men already she'll get to you eventually. Michael said as he patted briefs on the back trying to cheer him up. Michael was a friend that new briefs for about2 years before the angels had appeared. He would usually send postcards from his trip to the Antarctic.

"Um anyway so do know anything about this picture?" briefs asked as

"Oh you mean about the robbery of the bank yesterday right? Well weren't you guys at some dance or something yesterday?" "Oh yeah, that dance the demon sisters invited sleeves too. Do you think there's some kind of connection between the two?"

"Well the dance would create the perfect cover. With mostly everyone attending the formal event including the police to keep things from getting to hectic, it would give the perfect opportunity to rob a bank blind. Problem is the person we saw running around didn't look like she was with the demon sisters at all.

"What? what do you mean?" asked briefs. "Well for starters we got a glimpse of her face and she didn't have red skin or any horns. So it's safe to say she's not a demon. But that doesn't rule out if she's in league with the demon sisters though. We managed to find this at one of the crime scenes. "Michael said as he took out a black and green bullet from his pocket. "What's this?" briefs asked.

"The nerds down at the testing lab say it's one of the culprits bullet shells. He or she must have left it around. But this isin't any ordinary bullet." Said Michael.

"What do you mean?" asked briefs. "Well, for starters normal bullets don't do this." Michael said as he tossed the bullet through an open window. As soon as the ullet was thrown with enough force it turned into a speeding black arrow nearly slicing a nearby tree in half. Briefs was dumbfounded at what the bullet did. It was safe to assume it was no ordinary bullet.

"W-what in the world was that?! briefs asked a bit shocked. "We don't know, but it's about all we cold retrieve from the crime scene. We know that the culprit is wearing a large black coat. Someone said they saw someone with a black coat head for the gymnasium, but were not really too sure that a thief would appear in school. "Hmm, maybe, but weirder things have happened. I guess I'll try the gymnasium next.

"Tell us if you find anything, it'll make an awesome new scoop for the front page if you can find out who the culprit is." Said Michael. Briefs only nodded as he left out of the room.

"Hmm, so whoever the person is he or she is not normal. And he or she is wearing a large black coat. Can't be too hard to find. But why would they appear in the school. Was there something here that was of value to them?" briefs kept trying to think of a possible explanation but so far nothing came to mind. he didn't have enough evidence yet. He was so lost in thought that it took him awhile to notice that a certain blonde beauty of his was calling him by his nickname.

"Hey geekboy!" he already knew it who it was when he heard that name. he turned around to se panty and stockings again. He had gave a half hearted wave to panty as he was still sweating in his shorts just by looking at her.

"Oh hi girls, what are you doing here?" asked briefs. "Bored like shit so we decided to walk around the school to see if there was any action. So far it's been freakin uneventful. Not one guy I can find to show me a good time." said panty

Briefs felt like a pinch to his heart just now but he learned how to hide his emotions from such comments by this time so he put on a belivable straight face.

"Uneventful huh? Ah well I'm sure you'll find something to do." said briefs with a half hearted smile. "By the way what are you doing? It was a little weird not seeing you follow us like a sheep this time." Said stocking as she looked at briefs with a suspicious stare. "Huh? Oh well I was just um, getting some stuff done for Av club yeah that's it. I had to go get some wires or something." Said briefs.

He wasn't a member of the av club in reality. Lucky for him the sisters didn't really care what he did most of the time. Which is almost all the time.

"Whatever, were going to see If we can get something to eat you coming or what?" asked panty. "Aside from the innuendo in that sentence, briefs suddenly felt like jumping when out of all people panty invited him to something even if it was just to get some food. And as much as he wanted to go along he remembered he still had a favor he needed to do for sleeves. He kind of owed him since it was his fault he's in detention in the first place.

"Um, thanks but I'm going to have to pass for now." said briefs surprising both sisters. Which had to be an accomplishment because again they really weren't that interested in what he did.

"Huh? What are you talking about geekboy?" asked stocking.

"Um I really can't explain it but I got something important to do so I really can't join you guys right now. maybe later ok?" briefs said as he continued to walk in direction of the gymnasium.

"Well that's a first, who knew geekboy had something better to do?" asked panty

"I find it suspicious." Said stocking "Why, you get used to him following us around or something?" panty asked jokingly. "Of course not. But he has been sticking to us like glue ever since day one. Don't you see it as a little odd that this one time he turned you down?" asked stocking.

something about the way stocking said that phrase had annoyed panty

It was true that she didn't have that much respect for briefs in the least, but if there was one thing she hated, it was being turned down. And the thought of someone like geekboy turning her down, geekboy of all people was like an annoying itch that she just couldn't scratch.

"Ok I see your point, so what do you suggest we do?" asked panty

Meanwhile near the school gymnasium, brief was still walking alone. He couldn't stop thinking about how he turned down her of all people, he felt like his soul was about to barf. He never thought he would have to do that, and he was hoping he wouldn't have to do that again. Or at least be able to bare not being around her most of the time.

"Ok, he said someone saw the person at the gymnasium. So maybe there's something in there that can help." Said briefs as he entered the gymnasium. But when he did his mouth was agape when he saw the entire gymnasium completely toateled. Somehow the floor of the gymnasium was slightly pulled up from the ground and the benches were pushed into one another. And there were slash marks everywhere. More importantly there were more bullets like before scattered on the left side of the inverted bleachers.

"Woah, what happened here." Briefs asked as he looked around the room. The only thing he could find of any use right now was a small green crystal ball on the floor. "Huh? What is this?" briefs had picked up the item and began staring at it.

"This gem is beautiful, I wonder who dropped it." He said still gazing at the jewel. But his train of thought was stopped when he heard someone's voice.

"Oh so that's were I left that thing." Said the mysterious voice. Briefs was nearly too scared to turn around, but he did anyway. when he did he saw a person in a large black coat with a hood covering there face. Judging by the figure and the voice he could guess that it must have been a girl. "W-who are you?" briefs asked slightly scared. "oh you don't need to know my name just yet. But I will tell you that what you have there is something very important to me. And I'd appreciate it if you gave it back." said the girl as she held out her hand expecting it back.

"Why should I give it back to you? what does it do?" asked briefs

The girl only giggled at his question.

"It's just a crystal silly. Besides shining beautifully it doesn't do anything. But it is important to me so again I ask that you give it back to me." Said briefs.

Briefs had to think for a minute. Could he really afford to give it back now? maybe it would be a helpful clue. Even so he didn't think he could really take the mysterious stranger in a fight. "Sorry, but I got to get this to a friend, he says it may help him find out who the culprit is." Said briefs

"Oh really now, and pre tell who is your friend that's so important?" asked the stranger with an uninterested tone. "Well, his name is sleeves atoms." Said briefs.

The mysterious figure nearly fell back hearing his name. "Huh what is it?" asked briefs. "How do you know him?" asked the mysterious figure.

"Huh?" briefs asked slightly confused. "You hear me! How do you know sleeves atoms." Said the stranger with her voice rising a bit.

"Uh um well…' briefs stammered trying to figure out would it be a good idea to tell her or not. "Don't play coy with me how do you know him? Is he in this school right now?" she asked with a tiny bit of hope in her voice. Though it went unnoticed. Briefs had winced slightly knowing that sleeves was still in detention. And he was even more scared to think what the stranger wanted with him.

Unfortunately she had saw the change of expressions on briefs face letting her know that she was right. He was in the school somewhere, she just didn't know where.

"I see, so he is alive. Your face says it all." She said with a pleased tone in her voice.

"I'll tell you what, you tell me where he is and I'll let you walk out of here." Said the stranger as she began walking towards briefs making him that more nervous,

But briefs had just violently shook his head left to right.

"I, I'm sorry but I can't do that. I don't know who you are anyway so I really can't disclose that information." Said briefs as he began backing up. "Really now, that's a shame." Said the mysterious figure with a fake disappointed tone.

"It seems like I'm going to have to beat the answer out of you instead. I really didn't want to do this, but I must know where he is." The figure said as two serpent like hand guns had slid out of her jacket sleeves. The guns she were using had fit the description exactly. Black and green, serpent like hand guns with fangs over the hole of the gun. There was no doubt about it, she was the one who robbed the bank yesterday night.

"So it is you, you're the one who robbed the bank yesterday. "Oh that, I guess one of my guns got caught in the shot. Too bad though they didn't capture my good side at all. Never the less, I still need that information and the crystal back. so one way or another I am going to get it out of you. "Oh man, I guess I got no choice. I really didn't want to use this yet, but I can't just stand here and be someone elses punching bag.

-Meanwhile back in detention-

The classroom was now silent. The only noises that filled the room at the time was the seemingly endless ticking of the clock added by some students banging there heads on the desks out of sheer boredom. Sleeves could do nothing but doodle shapes on his desk. But that got boring pretty soon. Eventually the synchronization of the ticking of the clock and the banging of someones head began to sound like an old timey lullaby to him. Pretty soon he had drifted off to sleep yet again.

When sleeves awoke he was in a completely white void. There were no walls, no floors, no ceilings above him. All that there was him and the empty white void.

But somehow he was able to walk like there was a floor. "Great, I fall asleep during one snooze fest and end up waking to another. Ah well, guess I'll try walking and see where this place goes. If it does go anywhere. "As sleeves began to walk across the endless voice he felt like he was walking for hours on end.

Though after some time he could see a mirror in the distance. As he walked up to it he noticed something stange in his reflection. It looked like his exact image except there a few noticeable differences. For one instead of his hair being red it had turned a menacing black. His eyes had turned from blue to Dark red with a menacing grin on his face. A look that seemed to be much to sleeves' disliking. A look of lust. Aside from that his jacket was black and red with a white t shirt and dark blue pants with grey shoes.

"This is a little weird, is this some kind of fun house mirror?" sleeves asked himself

"It's not a funhouse mirror dumbass." The reflection spat nearly causing sleeves to jump. "What the hell, what are… wait a minute, let me take a wild guess here." Said sleeves. The "Reflection" had waited patiently to hear sleeves's response.

Your are the embodiment of all the things I repent or try to lock away. In this case being a pervert, a jack ass and being malicious in battle. That about right?" sleeves asked. "DING DING DING! Give the kid a prize everybody. Yeah I'm your other half. Only the more awesome and more badass half." Boasted sleeves(?)

"Right, I suppose I can't just pinch myself and wake up from here can i?" asked sleeves. "Nope" said sleeves(?) bluntly.

"I thought so, then can you mind telling me why I'm here?" asked sleeves.

"Why? Because your so damn boring man! You keep tryin to spare people's lives and go blabbing on about ideals and other shit. You haven't even treid to bag and tag either of those angels ever since you met them. You weren't this way when you were still alive." Said sleeves(?) "What the hell are you talking about,?"asked sleeves defensively.

"You know damn well what I mean. You used to get laid about every other time you wasn't on the job being a thief and whatever. And don't even say you didn't like it because you know you did. Sleeves had stood there silent for a moment with a look of annoyance on his faced. "Aaaany way, I was born the first time you became an angel. I'm everything that you kept locked up in your head. And as soon as you got your wings, those thoughts had took form making me. Said

"I see, and why are you here exactly?" asked sleeves. Sleeves(?) had only chuckled at the question.

"Let's just say whenever your life is in danger, near death for example. I'll have to step in and take care of things for you. though my methods are a little more…brutal then yours." Said Sleeves(?) "And just exactly what can you do? if your suppose to be me so how do I know our powers aren't exactly the same?" sleeves asked skeptically.

"I'm really glad you asked that. allow me to demonstrate. " sleevs(?) said as he materialized dark black and red chakrams that looked similar to sleeves.

Starlight sky, howling moon, shine your light on this cursed soul, rise from the everlasting shadows, tear space and time itself apart with your claws, Howl! Twilight fang!" shouted sleeves(?) as his chakrams had turned into three black and red swords. He had caught two swords in one hand and another one in his right.

"sleeves was amazed at the new ability his other self had learned. "Woah how did you do that?" "Are you kidding, it's just a simple trick to this thing. You should have already known this. But I guess I can't blame ya because of the lack of action around this dull place. But enough of that, let's get right down to business shall we. Said sleeves(?) as he began walking out of the mirror. "What the hell?" sleeves didn't have time to ask questions as the altered version of him was ready to cut him. He had quickly dodged the attack as sleeves(?) had stepped out of the mirrior.

"I suppose I should have seen that coming." Said sleeves as he materialized his chakrams and got in to battle position. "If your going to learn twilight fang then your going to have to be a bit more tenacious about how you attack. otherwise it's gonna cost you your balls." Said sleeves(?) as he tried to strike sleeves again. The attacks seemed to be coming with more tenacity one after the other. Sleeves could only defend with his chakrams at the moment as he was being forced to back . there was hardly any time to get enough distance to throw his chakrams. Now he kind of regrets not knowing any other powers in his arsenal at the moment. But he had to get enough distance before he could use his attack. sleeves(?) had attacked with the sword in his mouth and right hand in hopes of upper cutting sleeves. But he managed to avoid it and quickly tossed his chakram at his double.

But sleeves(?) only smirked as he had quickly avoided the attack in a blink of an eye. "What the hell?" sleeves asked himself as Sleeves(?) had appeared behind him and finally managed to get a blow in sending sleeves across the plain white battlefield. Though he couldn't tell how far he went since there was no land to determine that.

He had quickly got back on his feet and tossed his two chakrams at sleeves(?) who was rushing at him right after sleeves had got up. It was clear that his other self was trying to kill him. As soon as the chakrams had got close enough he had snapped his fingers causing the two chakrams to realesh two flashing energy balls of light knocking back sleeves(?) slightly. Though he managed to recover quickly and started charging at sleeves again. Sleeves chakrams still hadn't returned to him yet so he was left vulnerable.

Luckily those times he actually played DDR actually helped him this time. As much as he disliked playing those games he was challenged to, he eventually used the moves he learned then in battle. The various moves he used to dodge his alter ego's attacks were the same moves you would usually see if someone was playing the game on the hardest difficulty level. Sleeves(?) had continued swiping non stop with the three swords. It was only now that sleeves had noticed the ferocity of his double's attacks were like that of a wolf hungry for blood. Though when his chakrams had almost reached him sleeves(?) had jumped out of the way.

"He couldn't have possibly just jumped out of the way because he wanted to let sleeves get his weapons back. there must have been something he was trying to avoid. As sleeves continued thinking he had jumped and grabbed both of his chakrams and then had rushed at his alter self.

This time it was the original who was on the attacking end. He had started using his chakrams and various punch's and kick's rapidly in hopes of getting through sleeves(?) three bladed defense. Though it seemed as though he wasn't getting through any time soon so at the moment they were at a stalemate. "Well at least you can fight well enough not to get yourself killed in the first couple of seconds. But I'm afraid that isin't going to be enough to help you." sleeves(?) said as he backed up for a few seconds before jumping into the air trying to attack sleeves from above. But he had jumped out of the way avoiding the attack. at least he thought he did.

Before he land sleeves could see two swords sticking out of the ground right where sleeves was planning to land. Somehow he managed to avoid the two blades by shifting towards the right just barley escaping the attack. he didn't go without damage though as one of the swords made a scratch across the back of his jacket.

"Dang, that was way to close." Said sleeves as he looked at the back of his jacket.

"Dam it stop letting your guard down!" shouted sleeves(?) as he was already rushing at him again. he found himself again on the defending end as he was either trying to avoid or block most of his attacks.

But as he continued to use the same attack pattern as he did before, sleeves managed to find the smallest opening within his attack. he had took the opportunity and quickly tossed his chakram passed sleeves(?) "Ha, you must be getting sloppy if you think you can beat me with aim like that.

"sleeves only smirked as he continued dodging his attacks and had only one chakram to defend with. Soon all he could do was stand there and use his chakram to block the ferocious strikes from his swords as he continued his assault. After awhile he couldn't stand anymore and ended up weakening for just one moment allowing sleeves(?) to knock the second chakram out of his hand and a few feet away from them. He had got up and tried to reach for it but sleeves(?) had stuck one of his black and red swords through it and pointed his second sword at sleeves's face. "Well it seems like I'm going to be in control from now on.

I thought you were better then this" said sleeves(?) "You really think I lost huh, man you must forget stuff fast." Said sleeves as he put his fingers together. Sleeves(?) had suddenly remembered the little trick that he could do with his chakrams and had a look of "Oh crap" on his face.

"Sleeves had snapped his fingers releasing a blinding light temporarily blinding sleeves(?) "Ah dam it, forgot that little trick" sleeves(?) said as he was trying to regain his eyesight. He had jumped in the air behind sleeves(?) and had grabbed the chakram that was still airborne and immediantly threw it towards his double.

In a few moments it had hit stabbing sleeves(?) in the back. "Sleeves(?) had looked at the impalement with a grin on his face. "Well, not bad kid, not bad. I guess I won't need to step in anytime soon. So I guess you can handle yourself for now.

"But before I go, remember this…" sleeves(?) said as he and the white world began disappearing. "You can't lock away those urges forever. Sooner or later there gonna resurface and do there job. As long as that fact still remains, I ain't goin nowhere." He said as he soon vanished and the world had disappeared as well. At that moment sleeves had woke up with a bit of his desk covered in drool. "oh man, what a weird dream. sleeves said as he began massaging his bandaged head.

But soon his cellphone had started ringing. "What the… who could be calling me in detention?" sleeves asked as he picked up the phone. "THERE YOU ARE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! THE SCHOOL"S BEING OVER RUN WITH THESE MOTHER FUCKIN GHOSTS AND YOUR ASS IS SOMEWHERE WE CAN"T FIND! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND GET MOVING NOW!" yelled panty over the phone

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THE ONLy REASON I"M DOWN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE IS BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!" sleeves shouted before he hung up the phone.

"Damn bitches…" he said under his breath before he raised his hand.

"Excuse me may I use the restroom?" sleeves asked the teacher

"Very well." he said as sleeves got up out of his seat and left out the door. "Ok, first problem was solved. I got out of detention. But how am I going to find my way back to the main floor. Well, guess I might as well exit the way I came in." said sleeves as he summoned his chakrams and made his way out of the bottom floor heading back to the schools hallways.

As he was trying to find his way back up to the main floor, panty and stocking were busy trying to fight off as many ghosts as they could. But for some reason they just kept coming. "No innuendo intended." And to make matters worse they weren't even dropping any heavens. "Fuck and bitch, how many of these little fuckers are gonna show up until we get any heaven's? panty said as she smashed a ghosts head in. "This is so fuckin annoying, I'd rather be eating sweets then fucking with these bastards and not even getting shit out of it." Said stocking as she sliced 3 other ghosts in half with her stripe1 katana.

As they continued to fight there seemed to be no end to the ghosts. The same type of ghosts just kept appearing over and over again like an endless set of dominos.

More and more ghosts kept coming by the dozens as they kept slashing away at them. As stocking jumped off one of the ghosts head panty had shot the same ghost straight in the head eliminating that and 5 more ghosts along with them.

"Where are those red skinned skanks, I'm gonna kick there asses extra hard when I find them." Said panty as she shot another ghosts head in. but while stocking wasn't looking a ghost was about to lunge at her with it's claws from behind.

"Hey stocking behind you!" panty called out as stocking was busy trying to hold off a handful of ghosts with both of her katana's . when she looked back she knew she wasn't going to be able to defend in time when she was already holding off ghosts with both of her weapons. "SHIT!" she called out as she tried to eliminate the ghosts in front of her fast enough so she could deal with the ones in the rear.

But all of a sudden what seemed like a black arrow had shot through half of the ghosts that were behind panty and stockings.

"What the hell? What was that?" asked panty but her question was only answered by a running briefs. Excuse me, one side coming through.! Briefs said as he passed panty and stockings in a hurry. "Geez it's just geekboy. What shit did he get into now?" she asked with a uninterested tone. "Get back here you little turd! Screamed another voice." When they looked back they had saw a girl in a black hooded coat that jumped off both of their heads before continuing to chase after briefs. "Who the hell was that?" asked stocking "Don't care, whoever it is there dead." Said panty as she was ready to go after whoever used her head as a stepping stone. But more ghosts had just appeared and stood in there way.

"Dam it! Why don't you guys give up!" said an annoyed panty

Meanwhile it was about a few minutes before briefs stopped by a nearby locker to catch his breath." "huff..huff..huff.. oh man, I wonder if I lost her yet?" briefs asked as he looked behind him. But the girl was still chasing after him so he knew he didn't even come close to losing her. "Crap, didn't think so. guess I'm pretty much screwed If I don't do something now." said briefs as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Briefs? Is that you?" sleeves asked as he came out from a nearby hallway with some of his clothes torn. "Oh sleeves, did you finally get out of detention?"

"Yeah I did. What happened to you? you run a track meat or something?" asked sleeves.

"Uh not exactly. You see…" he said before he was cut off by the woman again.

"There you are… I finally found you" said the woman in the black coat.

"oh no, there she is, she's the culprit!" briefs said as he pointed to the mysterious woman. "So you're the one who robbed the bank yesterday? I guess I know who to bring in now. mind telling me what you stole?" asked sleeves.

"Not really," said the girl firmly. "Huh, another smart ass huh?" asked sleeves.

"No, it's just that nothing I stole was of any importance. I found you and right now that's all that matters." Said the mysterious women.

"What? what are you talking about?" asked sleeves confused. "Oh come on attie, don't you remember me?" asked the woman in a playful tone.

Just hearing the nickname attie again was like a fly in front of his face that he just wanted to swat. "How do you know my nickname? Who are you?" asked sleeves as he had a "This can't be who I think it is" look on his face,

"Oh come on, you don't remember me? Your so cruel attie. I thought I meant more to you then that." she said as she began shedding fake tears.

Briefs was in a state of confusion while sleeves was thinking "Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit"

"Oh well, I guess I can remind you. she said as she took off her hood nearly shocking sleeves upon sight. It was a girl with purple flat hair with two bangs on that went down to her chin on each side. She seemed about 16 judging by her figure and size. "It's me aiasha viper." She said as she waved at both of the boys.

"Sleeves only gripped his fist in anger when he looked at that girls face.

"Um sleeves, just how exactly do you know this girl?" asked briefs.

"Sigh, long story short, she's part of the reason I'm an angel in the first place." Sleeves said with a depressed tone in his voice. "part of the reason? I still not following. "I mean my cause of death." Sleeves said bluntly.

Briefs went queit for a moment thinking he may have just crossed a line just now.

"Which brings me to the question what exactly are you doing here aiasha?" I thought you would have escaped all the way to texas by now." said sleeves.

"Oh I did but we heard rumors of a sexy new angel in daten city so I decided to take a look. And by the looks of it I say it was time well spent." She said winking at sleeves.

She was obviously flirting with him but sleeves wasn't amused in the least. All he could do was stare at the girl with a cold angry stare.

"Oh come on now, don't go silent on me now, I thought reunions were suppose to give you that happy feeling." She said jokingly.

"unfortunately for you I'm feeling almost everything except happy at the moment." Said sleeves still keeping his cold stare at the gun slinger.

"I always loved that icy stare you used to give me when your angry. It really turns me on." Said aiasha only annoying sleeves even more.

"On a side note, your friend there stole something important to me. That little green orb he's carrying." She said as she pointed to the green orb In briefs's hand.

"this thing? If you get it back will you go away?" asked sleeves.

"well, that would have been the case if he gave me that back before he told me you were here." Said aiasha.

"I see, so I doubt you aren't going anywhere without getting something." Said sleeves as he narrowed his gaze. "Nope." Was all she said before she started walking towards sleeves. As soon as she started moving sleeves had materialized his chakrams. But all of a sudden she had vanished.

"huh where did she go? Sleeves asked as he tried to figure out where the gun slinger went. "Sleeves behind you!" briefs warned. "What?" sleeves had looked behind him and tried to strike her. But he wasn't fast enough to defend himself.

While he wasn't looking.. she embraced sleeves in a crushing bear hug.

"Oh Attie, I missed you so much," aiasha said as she tightened her grip on the young angel. "ARGh, dam it let me go aiasha!" sleeves shouted in protest.

"No, I want hug" she said as she continued hugging sleeves nearly breaking some of his bones. Briefs only sat there confused beyond belief of what was going on.

After a few more minutes sleeves finally managed to pull the purple haired gun slinger off of him allowing him to breathe once again. "Dam it, I thought I saw the end of those hugs when I moved here." Sleeves said as he massaged his aching back. "sorry, but all I can give are hugs for now.I wish I could spend more time with you attie but I gotta go, you know how things are. Bye bye." She said as she waved and then had turned around and started running.

"H-hey, where do you think your going!" sleeves asked as he began to chase after her. But before he could even get close ghosts had started coming out of the ground soon blocking sleeves from aiasha allowing her to escape to who knows where. "Dam it, I should have killed her on the spot. oh well, guess I'll just vent out my anger on these ghosts instead. Briefs why don't you find a place to hide and…" but sleeves was cut off when the ghost in front of him was split in two by briefs himself. When he looked he saw that briefs was wielding a pitch black sword with chains going down the blade with a d in the middle of the sword and tiny demon wings on opposite sides of the hand guard.

"What the.. since when could you?" sleeves asked before another ghost had appeared. "I'll explain later, right now it seems like we'll have to fight our way out of here first." Said briefs as he was ready to attack again. "Uh yeah sure." Sleeves said as he got into battle position. but before he attacked his chakrams started glowing an azure blue color. He thought it was strange but he decided not to worry about it. He had quickly tossed his two chakrams eliminating 6 ghosts then had snapped his fingers causing his chakrams to release light energy destroying another 4 ghosts. To his surprise as soon as the ghosts disappeared 10 heavens had dropped to the ground.

"What the hell?" 12 heavens with just a handful of ghosts?" sleeves asked himself as he saw brief slash another 5 ghosts. but no heavens had came out. "Briefs had destroyed 1 ghost with just one of his chakrams again. right before the ghost was destroyed his chakram glowed an azure blue again. after the ghost was destroyed another heaven had dropped to the ground "I don't get what's happening here, but whatever it is I like it." Sleeves said as he and briefs continued slashing away at ghosts.

A few dozen eliminated ghosts later sleeves and briefs had made it up a nearby staircase and had finally caught up with the anarchy sisters who were still pissed about not getting any heavens from any ghosts they were eliminating.

"Geez, I guess I can see why she was so snippy when she called." Said sleeves as he looked at the group of ghosts that surrounded the anarchy sisters.

"There's so many, do you think we can take em all?" asked briefs. "I think so. but I need you to by me some time. I need to do some chant real fast. " said sleeves

"I still don't quite get it but ok." Briefs had charged into the fray already knocking two ghosts aside with his sword. it took awhile before they noticed briefs jumped in. "Geekboy what the hell are you doing, shouldn't you be hiding under a rock somewhere?" asked panty.

"Can you shut it with the insults until after were safe?" briefs snapped.

Again he had surprised the sisters. Talking back was one of the things he never usually did. He could barley form a sentence at all. "Well look who finally decided to grow some balls." Said panty as she shot another ghost's head in.

"Are you the only reinforcements we got? If so then were screwed." Said stocking as she chopped another two ghosts head off with her katana.

"Sleeves said he needed to perform some chant or something. Just give him a little time." Said briefs as he stomped on a ghosts head before piercing his sword through it. "Meanwhile sleeves had closed his eyes and began concentrating.

"Ok, now if I can just remember the chant from that dream. ok here goes." Sleeves said as he held out his hands.

"Starlight sky, howling moon, shine your light on this cursed soul, rise from the everlasting shadows, tear space and time itself apart with your claws, Howl! Twilight fang!" sleeves shouted as his chakrams had changed into three katana's. he had grabbed two swords with one hand and the last one with his other one.

"Ok, let's see what this thing can do." sleeves said before he gripped the third sword with his teeth before he went rushing in the pile of ghosts in a flash.

Before he knew it already 7 to 8 ghosts were already destroyed. he had continued massacring ghosts with his three katanas in the place of each ghost that vanished a heaven had kept dropping. Though the sisters were to busy with handling the ghosts in front of them too notice at the moment. The ghosts that tried to attack sleeves from behind were usually taken care of by briefs.

"Hey it's about time you got here where the hell were you?" asked stocking.

"Detention, where do you think?" sleeves asked as he slashed another ghost into oblivion. "Hey, is he using a sword with his mouth?" asked panty

"I know what kind of style is that?" asked stocking "More importantly is he willing to teach what he knows." Asked panty as she licked her lips already.

"Sleeves only needed to take one look at her to know that whatever she was thinking was far from the subject of learning anything related to combat. But he didn't have time to think about that now as he had to focus on the fight ahead of him. As he continued to fight he was thinking of what the other version of him was saying. He said that he was made up of all the things sleeves tried to lock up in the past. Was that really true?" and was having that side of him a good thing or a bad thing. These thoughts kept racing through his mind as he continued to sling away at ghosts.

About 2 and a half hours later the stampede of ghosts had finally stopped. The four heroes were in the school lobby exhausted. Briefs was face down on the floor as speaking gibberish while trying to regain his stamina.

Sleeves was on his back half asleep, and the anarchy sisters were the only ones sitting up massaging there bruises from the battle. "Ah shit, I thought it was never going to end." Said panty massaging her arm.

"This freakin sucks, all that shit and we didn't get a single heaven." Said stocking.

"Eh, I wouldn't exactly say that." said sleeves as he picked himself up off the ground. Though now he had a few more cuts and scratches across his face.

"What are you talking about now?" asked stocking.

"Well, I managed to do a little of collecting before I caught up to you guys. But I think these would better explain it." Sleeves said as he reached into his pockets and pulled out handfuls of heaven coins. If you counted it would count up to 50 coins. Meaning at least 25 coins in each hand. Both sisters had faces that said "What the fuck?" "Yeah, I guess I'm like some sort of heaven magnet now." said sleeves as he took 40 heavens and gave 20 to both sisters leaving him with just 10.

"Well, I guess this day wasn't a complete waste after all." Said panty as she looked at the heavens. "Can we go home now? the stench of ghost guts is making me sick." Said stocking. "I don't think ghost even have guts. " said briefs.

"Shut up geekboy." Both sisters said in unison. As they walked out sleeves held his hands behind his head as he began thinking of how long he was going to sleep. But he couldn't help noticed that the purple haired angel was staring at him for some reason. But he was too tired right now to try to figure out what it meant. So he just decided to ignore it and continued walking.

But when they got back to the church on the hill he was in for a bit of a rude surprise….

-Back at the church-

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?" sleeves shouted so loud that any person near the hill would be able to hear.

His room was a complete… well there was hardly any of his room left. His bed seemed to have disinagrated away with acid, there were holes everywhere in the floor and in the ceiling, there were scratches everywhere on the wall and to top it all off the room it self smelled like dog shit.

"What the hell happened here?" sleeves asked annoyed. Garterbelt had then walked up wearing a hazmat suit. the bitchy angels little mailbox had got in here and trashed the place. Don't know why, I do know you can't sleep in here for awhile or you might die in your sleep. "Wait then where am I suppose to sleep then?" "Well until I can get this room back in order your just going to have to bunk with one of the angels for now.

"Sleeves could feel a slight chill run up his spine at the thought of that. he didn't mind sharing a room, but him going into any of the angels room would be like entering forbidden territory. Ever since he's stayed there not once has he set foot in either of their rooms. And the thought of having to share a room with either of them not only scared him because of the angels alone, but he thinks what might happen if his other self try's to take over his consciences while he's asleep and does who knows what to them.

"Uh, how long do you think it's going to take to clean this room?" sleeves asked nervously. "Well judging by whatever's moving under that bed it may be at least two weeks total.

"Two weeks…. Great. So who am I bunking with tonight?" asked sleeves

"Well both of them offered to share their room earlier but then they started arguing with each other so they decided to flip a coin.

"And?" sleeves asked a bit scarred. "Well they decided that you would sleep in their rooms on different days so tonight you'll be bunking with stocking today and tomorrow and after that you'll be bunking with panty and so on." Said garterbelt as he tried to spray a moving green glob that crawled out of the closet.

"And they did this without even considering my opinion?" asked sleeves slightly annoyed. "Well yeah, but it was the only decision they could agree on. " said garter belt.

Sleeves only gulped in nervousness. The thought of those two angels agreeing on anything was enough to scare him. "Don't worry, stockings the safe one, well most of the time." Said garter as he fired a fire extinguisher at a small green flame.

"Great. I better start writing a will or something." Said sleeves as he walked out of the room. When he did he saw the little green dog thing that looked like it was sleeping peacefully. He had narrowed his gaze at the weird being.

"It's your fault I gotta share a room ya know. " said sleeves as he was tempted to stop on it's head. But he only sighed and walked downstairs and decided to get ready for bed. "It was a long day, he lost a race, got detention, had an awesome battle in his inner conscience, and saw a face he never thought he had to see again. taking all together it was an exhausting day on him, both physically and mentally. And to think he's still got to worry about how he's going to survive the night.

He decided to just head for the bathroom and decided to take a shower hopefully easing his mind. he had took a shower for about 5 or 6 minutes then donned his night clothes witch was a blue long sleeved shirt with white and grey sweat pants.

When he had finished rinsing and took a look in the mirror he had saw his alter ego again. "Oh great, as if I didn't have enough worries on my mind. what do you want now?" asked sleeves.

"Well somebody's snippy. Come on spill it, what's been going on?" asked sleeves(?)

"your suppose to be my other side aren't you? don't we share the same memories?" asked sleeves as he scrathed his head.

"News flash genius. I'm only your split personality, so we don't really share the same memoires. I can only remember so far back.

"Oh I see. Well I got detention and ran into aiasha. I thought I was never going to see her again. guess not everyone get's there wish granted." Said sleeves.

"Aiasha?! Oh yeah I rememeber her, she's the very first one isin't she?" asked sleeves(?)

"Shut up…." Was all sleeves could say at the moment.

"Yeah I remember clearly now. she's the very first girl you ever fu.." said sleeves(?) before he was cut off.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" sleeves shouted as he punched the mirror shattering it.

Sleeves looked at his hand and saw the tiny shards of glass that was still stuck in is hand. It was clear that sleeves had some problems with the person he saw today that was clear.

He decided to calm down and bandaged up his injured hand and head for stockings room. When he entered it was dark and it seemed as though she had already fallen asleep. He had tried to manuvear his way around the room until he had got to the blue mattress that was laid out for him. He had laid down on the mattress and was happy to find that it was as soft as a cloud which was wonders on his injured back.

There was a million more things sleeves wanted to worry about. but he figured now was the time to sleep. As he began drifting of to sleep he continued to wonder why aiasha was here in the first place. He didn't know why but even if he hated her he still cared about her safety.

Guess it was just another problem for another day.

With that he had finally left for dream world.

"**Ok, that takes care of chapter 5. As you can see there is a lot more things sleeves has to worry about when he wakes up tomorrow. Guess an angels work is never done. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and will be posting new ones soon so stay tuned. Also if your bored check out some of the other stories I'm working on.**

**Though you don't have to .(Hides gun behind back) ignore that, hehe anyway till the next chapter, this is jack the hedgehog rushing off."**


	6. Chapter 6

P&SWG: The angel with one wing.

Chapter6: Ranks? There are ranks?

"It was still night time and the next day still hasn't come yet. It was still 11:57Pm and everybody was asleep. Well everybody except for panty who was still having fun in her room and sleeves couldn't sleep, but not from panty's o noises, he was shaking in his bed from left to right. Almost as if he was trying to fight something.

"Agh, no, get… away from me. Stay away." Sleeves said as he continued to struggle in hopes of getting to sleep. But at the time his efforts were uneventful.

The screen had transitioned to Sleeves standing atop a colorless building. From what he could see, he was atop a high building somewhere in Daten city.

"What the, where am i… wasn't I just sleeping in stockings room? What am I doing back in the city? Sleeves questioned as he took a few steps ahead. Though when he looked down he became quite nervous. he could see multiple buildings from as far as his eyes could see, but what he couldn't see was the bottom.

"Gulp, I guess it wouldn't be a good idea if I tried jumping off. " he said as he looked at the bottomless abyss. He had sat down on the edge of the building and had began thinking.

"Ok, it's obvious that I must be dreaming again. and the last dream I had was fucked up enough. But why am I in daten city this time?" Sleeves continued to wonder in this qiet space.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he could hear someone's footsteps. He had quickly got up on his feet and turned around to see it was Aiasha again.

"Hiya attie, having a nice dream?" She asked nonchalantly.

But sleeves didn't want to waste words on questioning on why she was here or how did she get here. All he wanted to do is annihilate her. Before she took any steps closer sleeves had quickly summoned his chakrams and rushed at her.

"Oh dear, were not going to have any of that ok?" she said as she snapped her fingers. Multiple black wires had tied up his left arm halting his assault.

"Agh, what the hell?!" Sleeves Shouted as he struggled to break free. But as he continued to struggle another pair of black wires had tied up his other arm.

"Now now there's no need for violence attie, Were not enimies here." Said Aiasha as she walked towards sleeves. "You bitch! Let me go right now!" sleeves continued to shout as he struggled although it proved fruitless.

"I suggest you stop struggling. Those restraints are only going to get tighter the more you move around. Now, let's just go ahead and put these weapons away." She said as she placed her hands on sleeves's arms. In just a matter of seconds, sleeves's weapons had disappeared.

"Wh-what the hell, what did you do?" Sleeves questioned as he watched his angelic weapons disappear right in front of him.

"Nothing much, I just canceled out your powers for the time being. We can't have you wearing yourself out before you listen to what I have to say. " Aiasha spoke as she continued to watch the struggling teen.

"Why should I listen to what you have to say? You and everyone else betrayed me. What makes you think that I would waste any time listening on what you have to say?!" sleeves stated as he tried rising his fist. But it was useless as the restraints had pulled him back into place.

"Calm down okay, if you do I'll be more then happy to explain things to you. but you gotta promise you won't attack me as soon as I let you go." Aiasha stated as she waved her finger.

Sleeves had only sighed in defeat. He knew that he wouldn't be able to use his weapons if she could make them disappear.

"Fuck it, fine. I promise I won't attack you now can you please release me? Please?" sleeves asked politely.

"Anything for you Attie." Aiasha said as she snapped her fingers making the black wires disappear freeing sleeves from his restraints.

"Ok, now start explaining. What are you doing here?" sleeves questioned.

"Oh that? well remember the little green gem your little friend stole from me that day?" she asked. "Yeah what of it?"

"Don't you remember? That was one of the dream charms that we stole from that ancient palace back in our thieving days." She spoke happily.

"You mean when I wasn't an angel right?" asked sleeves. "Yes that's right. We used to use these to share our dreams with the rest of the gang. But it only worked if either one of us had one of each or if one person had two in his or her possession. And since I'm here I can already guess that you kept mine with you. I knew you still liked me." Aiasha teased annoying sleeves.

"Whatever, so we could use these things to share dreams? That's pretty cool I guess." Sleeves said as he took the green gem out of his pocket.

"And, when everyone else was away, we use to share our dreams alone for a little fun in the dream world if you know what I mean." Aiasha said as she winked giving a clue of what she meant.

"Fun in the dream…." sleeves suddenly realized what she could be meaning.

"Oh no, you don't mean…." Sleeves questioned with a scared tone.

"That's right. We used to fuck in the real world and dream world. We use to do it in any place our minds could think of. Weither it was Paris france or even If we were in the old time England. It was so magical." Aiasha spoke causing sleeves to cover his ears in shock and disguist.

"Stop, stop, stop, I don't want to hear anymore!" Sleeves shouted as he tried to cover his ears "Oh stop it with the act Attie, you know you enjoyed every moment of it. Speaking of which, how about one more time for old time sake?" she questioned as she began moving towards sleeves.

"What?! Hell no! absolutely not!" sleeves shouted as he began backing up. But soon he was back to the edge of the building leading down an endless drop.

"Oh come on, there's no reason to be scared, you know I always play nice." She said as she continued to walk closer to him.

At this point sleeves had two options. Either stay here and fuck someone he hates to the pit of his soul, or take an endless drop in hopes of waking up. Whichever he chose it was goanna end up feeling real. Even if he was in a dream.

"Uh yeah, thanks for the offer but I think I'll have to polite fully decline." Sleeves said as he jumped off and began dropping into the endless abyss.

"You really think it's that easy do you?" she asked as she snapped her fingers again. soon the whole world around sleeves began changing. As he continued to drop he saw the buildings and the clouds starting to become dissorted and wobbly.

"What the hell? What's going on now?" sleeves asked as he continued to fall. After falling for awhile sleeves could finally see a floor. But he had then realized that he might feel his body splat on the ground before he wakes up.

"Oh man…maybe I should have thought this through." Sleeves said as he closed his eyes and waited for the impact. But what he met wasn't the feel of a cold hard floor . instead it was the feel of a soft cushy pillow.

"Huh…wasn't I falling towards the ground?" sleeves questioned as he raised his head from the pillow. When he had got a good look he had saw that he was in an Arabian type of palace. There were portraits of him single handedly taking on fourty thievs, there were multiple treasures around his large couch, and outside from the looks of it, he was in a place that looked identical to agrabah.

"What the, where the hell am i? and why am In this get up?!" sleeves asked as he realized what he was wearing. He was wearing a sleeveless vest with a purple sash and puffy pants with black sandles and was wearing a turban.

"Sultan Atoms, you have returned from your trip. Said a voice"

Sleeves had looked behind him and saw a man in a brown robe enter through one of the open doors.

"Huh? Who are you?" Sleeves asked still unsure of what was going on.

"Your majesty, I am but your humble servant zeke. But there is no need for you to address me by my name. just call me servant if you wish.

"Um, ok Zeke, can you tell me what is this place?" Sleeves questioned.

"You tickle me with your jokes my majesty. This is your kingdom in the far east of Egypt. Ever since your greatest heist in stealing the documents from the previous ruler, you literally stole an entire kingdom." Zeke explained.

"I stole… an entire kingdom?" Bitchin." Sleeves stated as he fell back on his cushy couch.

"My majesty, your private dancer you requested earlier is here for you now." Zeke announced as he began walking back as he bowed.

"Wait, private dancer, I don't remember requesting a private dance." Said sleeves.

But zeke was already out of earshot.

"Ah oh well, guess I might as well see who they sent." Said sleeves as he relaxed back in his couch.

But he had jumped again when he saw it was Aiasha viper again wearing a light purple dancer's outfit.

"Are you ready for your private dance my master?" Aisha asked in a polite tone. Though sleeves could already tell she was faking the tone. She was full aware of where she was and what was happening.

"Yeah I should have figured. But I have a previous engagement so I think I'll have to leave." Said sleeves as he tried to get up. But he noticed that he couldn't move his arms or legs.

"Son of a… what now?!" Sleeves shouted as he looked at his arms. He had noticed that they were cuffed and being held down by iron weights. "What is the meaning of this?" sleeves questioned as he continued to try to move.

"Sorry, but the sultan isin't allowed to move during his private dance. I thought you knew that Master." She questioned in a playful tone.

"I think I would remember something like that. and stop calling me master, you don't belong to me." Sleeves stated as he continued struggling.

"Maybe not in the real world, at least not yet anyway. but here where are dreams have power, I am your slave. And my job is to pleasure you. and that's just what I'm going to do." aiasha said as she had climbed on top of sleeves causing him to grow nervous.

"Hey… w-what are you doing?! Sleeves asked as he began sweating."

"I said the sultan can not touch the dancer. I didn't say anything about the other way around. She said as she began grinding on sleeve's body.

He tried to move but the weights continued to get heavier as he tried to move. She had began getting a good feel of sleeves body as she moved her hand across the young teen's chest. As she began moving her hand lower she began kissing sleeves's neck making him shiver a little.

"Aiasha, when I get out of here I'm going to get you for this" Said sleeves still trying to act tough despite his position.

"Oh attie, your so funny when your stubborn. But now I want to taste your lips. Please allow me this pleasure my master." She said as she grabbed both of sleeves cheeks.

As she began moving closer she had some saliva dripping from her open mouth. Some of her saliva already dropping on sleeve's chest. "Aiasha stop this now, I demand that you rela- Mphm! Sleeves was cut of as she crashed her lips against the angels. Sleeves felt like his lips were in a jail cell and it seemed like it would never grant him freedom. Aiasha wasted no time in plunging her tounge into his mouth only causing him to struggle even more. But he couldn't do anything as the restraints as aiasha were holding him down. As he opened his eyes he could see that aiasha was enjoying every moment with a slight blush across her ace. It took a good 12 minutes before she finally broke the kiss.

Sleeves was painting with a still slightly annoyed look on his face as aiasha had a look of pure lust on her's. sleeves didn't think he would feel anything in the dream world since it was suppose to be just that, a dream. but he then remembered that there was such a think as lucid dreams. But the dream he was in felt all too real. Aiasha had let out a lusteful sigh as she leaned in closer to sleeves again.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to taste your lips again. there still as sweet yet rough as ever." She spoke still breathing between words.

"Dam it… why are you so obsessed with lip lock?" sleeves questioned also between breaths.

"Questions later, right now let's really have some fun." Aiasha said as she began tearing off sleeve's sash.

"H-hey, stop that now!" sleeves demanded. But she ignored his command and continued ripping off his clothing.

But as she continued sleeves could hear faint sounds.

"H-huh? What is… that sound." Sleeves questioned not even knowing that aiasha had started kissing his face already.

As he tried to listen to it closer he could hear what sounded like moaning sounds. And he remembered who's voice that belonged too.

Soon he had awoke back into the real world.

When he opened his eyes he could hear panty's moaning coming from her room. He was a little bit irritated having that noise being the first thing to wake up to was panty's sex noises.

"Dam slutty angel, the first thing I wake up to and it's that?" sleeves questioned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" asked stocking who was peeking from under her bed covers.

When sleeves looked it seems like stocking was still sleepy but waving towards him.

He had to admit she did look cute the way she was looking at him. But he made sure to remember that she's only nice part of the time. if anyone ever crossed her you'd be turn into sashimi in just a few seconds.

"Uh yeah, I guess I was having a bad dream. though I wish I had a better wake up call then panty's moaning." Sleeves joked as he chuckled. He managed to get a silent giggle from stocking.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" stocking asked as she turned to sleeves.

"Huh? Sure what is it?" sleeves asked a bit surprised.

"Remember today? When you collected all those heavens?"

"Yeah?"

"you didn't have to split so much of it. We were just fine collecting heavens ourselves." Said stocking

"Yeah well you guys need it more then I do anyway. besides, my job is to help you angels first. I really don't play a bigger part then that." sleeves stated as he put his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean by playing a part?" stocking asked a bit curious.

"Look at it this way. before I even came here you guys already had an excellent formula. Personailites and issues aside, your contribute skill to the team. And panty could go on forever slaying ghosts. I guess she get's practice from all the men she sleeps with."

Sleeves said as he chuckled at his comment.

"Joking aside this town already has two heroes. And it'll go back to two when I get enough heavens to get my real life back.

"Is that why your doing all this? Just because you want your old life back?" Stocking questioned.

"Yeah, I was promised that I would get my life back if I could prove myself or something." Sleeves explained.

But stocking had fell silent for a few minutes.

"Um, about that dream of yours, you may not be able to get it." Spoke stocking.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you already know, you were already brought back once. You can't just go back to being a normal human being.

"What…, then all this time i thought I was going to get my old life back. that bastard lied to me." Sleeves spoke in a tone of anger. The room fell silent for a moment and there was a bit of tension in the air.

Sleeves had decided to break the silence as he let out a sigh.

"Oh well, guess that's how the cookie crumbles I guess." Sleeves said in a relaxed tone.

"Seriously? That's it? I thought you were going to go on some hissyfit and scream some vendetta or something." Joked stocking.

"Nah, that's too cliché. If I'm already alive at least I don't have to worry about a job. You don't mind if I stay here from now on do you?" sleeves asked as he turned to stocking. But when he looked she was already asleep.

"Great, I bored the poor girl to death. Ah well… guess I'll wait till tomorrow." Said sleeves as he dug his hands back into his bed sheets.

_The next day_

The school was closed for today because of the event that happened at the school. The hallways were still torn up and somehow the kids in the detention room weren't able to get out.

So the school was closed for the day and now sleeves was sitting on the couch in front of the tv with nothing but a white t shirt and a pair of green boxers on as he was trying to find something interesting to do.

At the moment he was watching an old episode of samurai jack. Ever since he learned how to use his new ability, he decided that he'd learn what he could on using sword style moves.

As he continued to watch panty and stocking had came down the stairs in beach bikini's.

"Well were going to the beach, don't wait up garter." Said panty as her and her sister began to make their way towards the garage. Chuck had tried to follow them but they had closed the door before he could make it through causing the small monster to smash it's head into the door.

Garter was still cleaning up the house, mostly the room chuck demolished and panty's poor excuse for a room. Chuck had slid beside the couch in a depressed fashion as he turned to the tv.

"They left you behind huh? Don't feel to bad, your not the only one who get's forgotten at times. Sleeves said as he petted his head. Chuck had soon crawled up sleeves's arm and rested in his lap as he began to drift off to sleep.

It seemed as though sleeves was happy, but he was still disappointed that he would never really get his real life back. not that he didn't like where he was now, but he was a guy who was a sucker for the normal life. But apparently the normal life was now forever out of his reach. So all he could do now was adapt with his new one.

As he continued to flip through channels he was surprised when a thunderstrike had suddenly hit chuck along with him causing them both to be burned. Sleeves had a small fire on the top ofhis hair which he piut out as he got back up.

"What the fuck was that about?" Sleeves questioned as he rubbed his burned skin.

But he had noticed that chuck had spit out two envelopes from his mouth.

"What in the… is this thing a mutant mailbox or something?" sleeves asked as he took out the two envelopes. The first envelope were addressed to panty and stockings. The second one was addressed to sleeves. He wondered why anyone would send letter to him personally.

He had set the letter for panty and stockings down and had opened the letter. When he had opened the letter he read.

Attention sleeves atoms. On behalf on of those up in heaven, we are proud to inform you that do to your recent performance, The H.A.C, (Heavens angel community) has promoted you to Angel rank." Sleeves had stopped when he saw the words "Angel" highlighted in light blue letters. "What the hell, since when were there ranks? And why wasn't I even told about this." Sleeves questioned as he continued to read the note.

"If you are delivered this letter, that means you have collected at least 100hevans or more. Along with this, you have gained clearance to have your weapons upgraded. Though this choice is optional, we recommend that you upgrade your weapons when possible.

If you have any more questions, come to the destination as written in the letter."

A few inches below the note it said he was suppose to go to the daten city library.

Though not many people visit there except the nerds visited the library nowadays. Of course now with there being the internet and all it's become even more abandoned then before.

"Daten city library huh, ah well, got nothing better to do. hopefully the angels won't need my help while I'm gone. Eh they'll be fine on there own." Sleeves said as he had quickly changed into his usual clothes and headed for the garage as chuck had followed behind.

"Huh? You wanna go to huh, alright hop on." Sleeves said as chuck had jumped on sleeve's left shoulder.

"Ok, so daten city library. That's only a few miles away from the beach. You want me to take you to your owners?" sleeves asked. Chuck had nodded quickly as it kept saying it's name.

"Ok then, first the beach then the library." Sleeves said as he started up his bike and left out of the driveway.

But as soon as he got a good distance down the street, he noticed that there was a noticeable shortage of traffic in the streets.

Like there was nearly no traffic at all.

"That's odd. The streets are never this clear. No crashes, no ambulance cars for the crashes, nothing. I hate it when I get that feeling that something bad is going to happen." Sleeves said as he passed by more buildings. Though as he continued another vehicle had came out of the ally way. it was a black and green ferari.

It had black stripes that went down the front of the car with silver rims with an f on the top of the car with blueish green headlights. As the car had drove out of the alleyway it had immediantly started driving in the same direction as sleeves was.

Sleeves had kept on driving for a few minutes before he caught a glimpse of the car in the rear view mirror. Though it wasn't bothering him so for the time being he just decided to ignore it. But as the two vehicles came towards a highway the car had cut in front of sleeves on purpose causing him to stop for a short while to prevent himself from crashing.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YA BASTARD!" Sleeves shouted as he shook his fist at the car. But the car had just continued to drive ignoring sleeves.

"Tch, as if the streets didn't have enough reckless drivers already." Said sleeves as he continued to drive down the road.

As he was nearing the beach he noticed that the sun was shining a bit brighter in this part of the city. It had a pleasant smell and sound to it too. A good improvement comparing the daten city's usual standards. It's been long since sleeves could actually breathe in clean air.

He had took some time to enjoy it before he decided to park his bike.

"Ah ok here we are. Though I have to admit I never expected a city like this to have a place so beautiful." Said sleeves as he took in some of the scenary. He wanted to enjoy it more but he knew that he couldn't stay long. He needed to check out the daten city library and find out about these so called ranks. But this had made him think, if there were ranks in the first place, then what rank were the angels? He had assumed being in daten city longer then he has they had to be somewhere higher ghdn him.

Now where among the bikini's would I find a pair of angels." Sleeves said as he looked across the beach. But there were so many people at the beach today that it was a bit hard to tell where panty and stockings were. But as he continued to search he noticed chuck began sniffing the sand.

After a few good minutes chuck had pointed into the northwest direction.

When sleeves looked to where chuck was pointing he saw that he was pointing to a group of guys gathered at one place.

"Of course, those guys must be gathered around looking at whatever part of their body's they can lay eyes on. Come on chuck." Sleeves said as he walked towards the circle of guys as chuck followed.

It was obvious there was a commotion going on but he couldn't quite hear.

"Hey, excuse me, coming through. One side." Sleeves said as he continued pushing the guys out of the way.

But when he finally got a glimps of what was going on he knew he was right to begin with. The anarchy sisters were just lounging on their pink hummer as there were multiple guys ready to either give sweats for stocking to eat or panty another straw to suck on. Stocking was wearing a two piece swimsuit with white and blue stripes with silver bracelets on her arms along with blue shades and a red flower in her hair.

Panty was also wearing a two piece, but it was pink. She was also wearing pearls around her neck and arms around with two gold bracelets.

"Sigh… looks like I came here for nothing. Ah well, chuck here ya…" sleeves had stopped when he had just noticed chuck had escaped his sight.

"Huh? Where the little green bastard get to?" sleeves questioned as he looked. But he had saw that he hadn't gone far.

He was over at a consetian stand that was being ran by garter belt. He tried to taste some of the food but garter belt had smashed chuck's head before he got any closer.

"Oh, guess he's already settled in. I guess I better get going before…." Sleeves was about to go but he had already heard panty's voice calling him.

"Hey right winged newb what are you doing here?" she asked quickly noticing sleeves.

In retrospect it probably wasn't wise to be wearing a shirt and jacket to a beach if you didn't want to stick out.

"Oh don't mind me. I was just dropping off your, friend over there. It looked like he really wanted to come." Sleeves spoke as he looked over towards chuck who was still trying to get some of the food.

"Sleeves, oh thank goodness, do you think you can help me with selling this stuff?" asked briefs as he quickly walked up to sleeves with about 4 bags on each arm.

"They got you working like a dog again huh?"

"Yeah, they were suppose to help me run the church stand but instead their lounging around being hot and getting hammered." Briefs stated as sleeves tried to resist the temptation to point out an innuendo.

"Look man, I'd help you if I had the time, but right now I gotta be somewhere." Sleeves explained

"Ah come on they closed school thanks to you don't waste it on being a prune and try to work." said panty.

"Sorry but this is really important. Besides If you haven't notice I'm not really dressed for the beach." Explained sleeves.

"Oh is that all, then allow me." Said stocking as she had took a stocking out of her purse.

"What are you going to do with that?" sleeves asked as he took a few steps back.

"Now be a good boy and just hold still." Said stocking as she turned her stocking into one of her swords.

"What the hell! Wait a second!" Sleeves shouted trying to stop her. But it was useless as she already slashed the cloths on sleeves into tiny shards only leaving the boxers he was in this morning.

"Ah crap, I can't go to the library looking like this, they'll kick me out if I set even one foot in there looking like this." Sleeves thought to himself.

He was slightly more concerned at how was stocking able to slash his cloths apart and yet miss chopping off one of his body parts. This fact only began to make him more terrified of the purple haired anarchy sister.

"Ah quit complaining. Anyway you couldn't have came at a better time you and geek boy get over here."

"Y-you want me to go over there what for?" asked briefs already getting nervous as sleeves still had a look on his face that said "The fuck why?"

"Oh come on to rub oil on my back of course." Panty said as she already began unhooking her bra. All the guys all had their mouth agape as briefs had an instant nosebleed.

Sleeves couldn't stop himself from getting a nosebleed but he had covered it so no one would see. 'Ah dam, she can't be serious can she?

'**By the looks of it she's damn serious man! Spoke Sleeves(?)**

'oh no not you again, this isin't the best time.'

'**Are you kidding? This couldn't be an even better time, that chick is practically offering you to touch her body. you'd be a fool to refuse something like that.' said sleeves(?) getting a little irritated.**

Sleeves wanted to get to the library too, but he also knew that his perverted side was itching to the surface. Usually he had better control but seeing the girls as they were now was slowly eating away at sleeves's control.

"Um, may I ask why should i?" sleeves questioned revealing blood had already trailed down his nose.

At that time panty had took out a tape recorder and had pressed play.

"If I'm living in their house that means I'm going to be in debt to those angels. I'm just afraid of what they might make me do." said the recording of sleeves.

"Guess what, it's time to pay up." Said panty as she laid on her stomach.

"DAM IT, BONER I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU! JUST STAY QUEIT!" sleeves told himself as he started rubbing the rubbing oil in his hands.

**KUDOS MAN, I"D KNEW YOU"D MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE. THOUGH I GUESS THAT"S OBVIOUS SINCE I AM YOU." sleeves(?) laughed. **

For the time being sleeves decided to ignore his other self and started to rub the angels back. briefs didn't do anything yet cause he wanted to see if he could learn how to rub a woman the right way by watching sleeves.

Though in reality sleeves never rubbed a woman's back himself so he was new as well. But apparently whatever what he was doing it was working as his train of thought was derailed when he heard the blonde angel moaning loudly.

"What the fuck…? No, no, don't think about that word, come on sleeves you have to act professional here." Sleeves thought to himself as he continued.

"He didn't see that stocking was growing slightly annoyed as she almost took one of the tooth's off a fork after biting down into another one of her sweets.

"Oh yeah. That's it, lower, lower ah fuck.." She had pleaded slowly making sleeves nervous. and he only grew more nervous as he slowly traveled lower.

"It would be a lot easier to concentrate if she wasn't moaning so loud." Sleeves thought to himself. But he had soon had a look and saw that briefs was still doing nothing.

"Briefs…get the fuck over here.." sleeves muttered with a strained smile.

Briefs managed to snap out of his daydream and grabbed some rubbing oil himself. Though he started hesitating again as he looked at panty's beautiful body.

All the thoughts that ran in his mind at the moment were all leading to pounding her ass over and over and over again. unfortunately hesitating too long screwed him as a red velvet carpet had knocked him clear across the beach.

" A red carpet, then that could only mean…" sleeves said as he looked towards the oncoming tidal wave that came out of nowhere. The tidal wave had washed all the men across the beach as well.

As sleeves had pulled a starfish from his face, he had saw that it was the demon sisters once again.

"Look at this, the pollution level on our beach has certainly escalated since we been away. Nevermind it's just those moron angels again." spoke kneesocks.

"Are you saying are lungs are currently insulating the same air as them? Disgusting." Said scanty. Scanty was wearing a two piece black swimsuit as kneesocks was wearing a one piece that barley covered her breasts.

The men that were already washed away had came back and bowed at the demon sisters feet.

"Ah man, what the fuck are you doing here? You had your moment!" Yelled an irritated panty.

"We should ask you the same thing. You see the point in having private property is to keep unwanted creatins out."

"You own the beach? Asked stocking in a disinterested tone.

"Fuck that, you can't just claim the beach you whorenoserous." Said panty.

The demon sisters had then stuck a sign in the ground that said

"Warning"

Private property"

Keep out

Occupied by demon sisters

"Your ignorance is failing miserably in attempt to be endearing. We purchased this spot months ago because we were over due for a superlative vacation. We figured keeping you two out was worth the price but it doesn't seem to be helping much. Said kneesocks as she snapped her fingers.

Zipper had got on top of the sign and held out a document that said certificate of title.

"Fortunately for us we have a release." Spoke kneesocks.

But the cat like toy stocking held in her arms had spit out fire burning the paper and part of kneesock's hair.

"why do I have a sudden urge to watch ed edd n eddy?" sleeves asked himself.

"What is wrong with you?" no civilized person would rebel so against legal restrictions. Why is it that following the simple rules is so difficult for you?" asked kneesocks as panty got up and quickly got in the demon's face.

"You guys seem to forget often that these two don't really follow rules that much. Which surprises me because you guys fight almost everytime you see each other it's a shock that this hasn't sunk in yet." Noted sleeves.

"Oh look sister, the angels brought their little pet to the beach as well, isin't that sweet?" asked kneesocks.

"HEY! I ain't no one's pet! You got that! wait a minute, did you say two?" asked sleeves.

"If you want us to go then fuckin make us. Don't just stand there bitchin bitch!" panty shouted as both of them were in a stare down.

"That would require me to touch you and I'm allergic to slime." Said kneesocks as she moved away.

"Hooker say what?" panty asked "Look who's calling the kettle black." Sleeves said under his breath.

"She's right, fighting during vacation periods is strictly prohibited. This is one of our rules." Said scanty.

"Talk about your limp excuses, why don't you just admit that you don't want to take us on because you know we'd own you. "Why don't you just admit your awesomely disguisting and we can call it a day." asked panty as she held her head up.

"Ugh, you talk but all I hear is trash. You know I think we can solve this without contradicting our rurus. There's a time honored method we demons use that will serve us rather well in this situation.

The screen had transitioned to a volleyball court as scanty had strike the ball already scoring one for the demons.

"First point goes to demons." Said briefs as he added a point to the demons score.

"Are you serious? Were going to settle this shit with volleyball? Can't we just cut these bitches already?" asked stocking.

"Well this is the only kind of ball play these snatches have a prayer at beating me at." Said panty.

"Are you done defecating our fine activity? This event promotes challenges to both endurance and gracefulness." Explained scanty.

"Some say this wouldn't be commonly fair due to your harsh looks and your unbalanced personalities." Said kneesocks as she laughed while her sister served another hit towards the angels. But this time panty was ready as she quickly served under the ball and shot it back over the net.

Stocking had quickly hit it upwards but it was hanging in the air . "Panty get it!" stocking shouted as panty quickly shot it forward shooting it over the net and passed the demon sisters.

"That's 1 point angels." Said briefs.

As the game had went on sleeves was enjoying some sandwhiches and riceballs that he brought from nearby concescion stands.

"Woo hoo, go angels kick their ass." Sleeves said as he continued stuffing his face.

"I'm sorry, was that too unbalanced for you?" asked stocking with a fake polite tone.

"Are you guys always that bad or is that just what burned looks like?" asked panty as both sisters began giggling at the demon sisters.

"There not as blunderous as I thought." Said scanty.

"Adequately will only make our victory that much more efficient.

As the game went on the kept exchanging point for point.

Soon the scores kept going up and yet they ended up with a tie almost every four points.

But for the time being it seemed as the angels had the upperhand again. it wasn't long before the point score was 18 demons and angels 21. The angels had beat the demons again.

"Game point the angels win the match." Briefs declared.

Of course they used this opportunity to gloat at the sisters. "Oh no defeat is bad." Mocked panty as she began doing a little ass dance to taunt the demon sisters.

"Oh yeah were just getting warmed up." Said stocking as she began dancing like an Egyptian.

"Come on, don't go pissing off the red people." Said briefs trying to get them to stop.

"Ass dance ass dance" said panty still taunting them. "Ok that's not helping" said briefs.

Sleeves was still watching things transpire as he was enjoying a cool soda. But he had saw something weird going on with the demon sisters ball. It may have been his imagination but he had thought he had saw the ball move.

Meanwhile garterbelt was taking bets.

"Alright alright, last call. Demons vs. angels who's it gonna be?" garterbelt spoke as he continued taking bets.

"When the next game started the demon sisters exchanged evil smiles as scanty had served the ball.

"Ah yeah I got this one." Panty said as she was ready to hit the ball again. but to her surprise she had missed.

"Huh? What the hell happened? Asked panty.

As she was distracted somehow the ball was already back to the demon sisters as scanty had hit the ball again catching panty of guard.. again.

"What the hell how did it get back over there? Agh, what the fuck?" panty questioned in anger as the ball hit her in the face as she missed landing in a desirable position making men drool and some men with camera's going off instantly.

"You stupid hoe!" panty shouted as she got back up/

This time it was the demon sisters who were creaming them.

They were colliding into each other, triping over themselves, or getting directly hit in the gut. All the while the crowd kept booing at the angels.

Soon the score was demons12 and angels 0. "What the fuck you can't just fuck one minute then turn into gold cup winners!" shouted panty as she grabbed at the net.

"I don't know what your talking about we simply have devilish technique." Said scanty.

As briefs blew the whistle the game had began again. the anarchy sisters had tossed the ball again. panty had missed again but stocking quickly covered for her and managed to hit the ball with a certain amount of force. The only problem was the ball was heading not only the wrong way, but straight for sleeves.

"Ah crap hey, stop stuffing your face and look in front of you!" yelled stocking.

Sleeves had opened his eyes about half way not really caring that much. The ball came towards here still with the force it was sent by. Most men had jumped out of the way in fear of their bones being broken.

But before the ball could hit sleeves face he had stopped it with his left hand shocking everyone.

"I swear you guys toss this thing around carelessly someone could get hurt." Said sleeves.

"If you are done with your sensles dribble would you please return our ball? Asked scanty.

"Fine, but it comes over here again I'm keeping it!" shouted sleeves as he tossed the ball into the air knocking it back with even more force then before . as kneesocks tried to catch it she was forced all the way back into a nearby palm tree .

Soon after it seemed as though the ball was moving again. what seemed to be a zipper had opened spitting out the real volleyball as the demon sisters pet was separated from it.

"Look what you did we were in the middle of a game you inconsiderate asshole you can't abuse the rules just because your moving." Shouted nkneesocks

"HEY DON"T BLAME ME! THAT BALL WAS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR ME WHAT THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO LET IT HIT ME IN THE FACE? FUCK THAT!" sleeves shouted as he got up.

"chuck was crawling nearby until stocking had grabbed chuck and mashed the poor creature up into a ball.

"If that's the way you want to play fine. Balls up!" stocking shouted as she tossed chuck into the air and then struck him over the net. Knee socks had dodged the ball shaped monster in disgust as scanty just chopped chuck in two with her scythe.

"Ah man.. the little dude can not catch a break today." Said sleeves.

"Your gonna get it! Keep your monster of this court or I'm goanna sue you for spreading rabies." Said kneesocks.

"Sue your fat ass and your nasty sister while your at it!" shouted panty as both of them came nose to nose again.

As they were distracted scanty took the opportunity to attack. she had first ran to get some speed going then had jumped, flipped in a cartoony sort of fashion and had striked the ball making a crater in the other side of the court.

Shocking both of the sisters.

"Are you quite done making excuses, we've been going easy since you've been hampered by your heavy ham hocks and your minescueal life fumes. However we'd like to play for real." Spoke scanty as she stuck her tongue out as her demon tail had appeared.

"Bring it on hoe bag!" shouted stocking

"Oh no this isin't just a means to get off our property. The loser will have to pay some additional fee. The loser will have to go home naked. Said kneesocks Making all the men shout in happiness.

"Oh and by the way mr. atoms, don't think were going to leave you out. Since you practically destroyed our ball you'll have to suffer in the punishment as well." Said scanty

"WHAT?! YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! I DIDN"T EVEN WANNA BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" shouted sleeves.

"Weather you wanted to be here or not you interfered with our game so you'll be treated the same. You wouldn't be trying to hide something you don't want anyone to see would you?" asked scanty making sleeves wince a bit.

He remembered the mark that was on the lower part of his body and he didn't want anybody but him to know about it. He had backed up a few steps.

"Oh so you are hiding something." Said scanty in a slightly interested voice.

"N-no, don't be ridiculous, said sleeves slightly getting more nervous.

"**You know what happens if they find that little seal on your body right?" asked sleeves(?)**

'don't fuckin remind me. You think I don't know what'll happen? I should have just tossed chuck on the beach then got out of here.' Sleeves thought as he continued to slowly back away.

"Well it's settled then, now let's finish this." Said kneesocks as she prepared to serve.

As the second game had commenced the gameplay had switched up by a huge number. Soon angelic and demon powers were now being used on the field.

"Safegaurd with wings!" panty shouted as she served the ball as it was protected with iron wings.

"Demonic touch spinner!" kneesocks shouted as she served the ball with reddish pink energy in form of a bat symbol.

"Cradle in the dark!" scanty shouted as she used a reddish pink explosion rocketing the ball over the net scoring another point.

"Soon after a few other moves that I am too lazy to explain right now, the cloud was dark as the angels and demons clashed in the air as blue and red energy's continued to spark against each other.

All the while sleeves was frozen in place. The thought of seeing that level of power made him realize the angels and demons true power. It was clear now that whatever fights they had in the past they were just child's play compared to this.

He clenched his fist in anger having the thought of someone treating him as a weaker being. He wasn't even sure why his eyes could keep up with their movements, all he knew now that he could only watch as they continued to fight.

"**If your thinking you're a bug compared to those four stop it right now!" shouted sleeves(?) with an irritated voice.**

'what? what are you getting at now?

'**I'm saying that you have enough power to take on either the angels or those demon bitches on your own. You just don't realize it right now. so stop with this stupid shit about not being strong enough to hold a candle to them because I'm not gonna have that shit! Do you hear me!?**

"yeah yeah I hear you. didn't expect you to be a motivational speaker though." Joked sleeves as he chuckled.

'**Don't get chummy on me. I just can't have you being depressed when you fight. That emotion is like bile to me." Said sleeves(?)**

"Heh, noted." Said sleeves as he watched the fight go on.

Soon both sides were taking a moment and were out of breath and the score was 20/20

The last score had decided the game. Kneesocks had quickly served the ball and started running. Are you ready?" kneesocks shouted as her sister lifted her up into the air.

"Now! fly sister!" scanty shouted as kneesocks ascended in the air.

"this has been fun but now it's time to wrap things up!" she shouted as she shot the ball right past panty.

"Stocking heads up!" panty shouted as stocking had manage to lift the ball back up into the air after a few seconds, but she ended up falling on her face afterwards.

"Game over! Your about to get hardcore served! Repent bitches!" panty shouted as a halo appeared above her head as she slammed the ball passed the demon sisters as the ball buried a heart shape crater in the ground.

"That's 20 to 21! The angels win!" shouted briefs.

"Sigh…thank goodness, I'm safe." Said sleeves as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Weeelll, which one of you want's to get butt ass naked first?" panty asked as she pointed towards them.

All the men had hearts in there eyes as they were waiting for the demon sisters to strip.

They had looks of anger and frustration in their faces, but soon they had gave in and started removing parts of their cloths. At least that's what it seemed.

They had pulled out two bottles that said gost soup.

"Gotcha!" both of them had said in unison as kneesocks had shot the bottles letting black goop rain into the pool. Soon the water started to rumble.

When the water finally cleared up it revealed a giant octopus like ghost with demon wings and black and red outer lining.

"Of course, can't go one day without setting ghosts loose. Though I probably should have seen that coming, they must have too much pride to strip in front of a bunch of guys." Said sleeves with an annoyed tone.

As soon as the octopus had got onto the land other aquatic ghosts had appeared as well.

"I hope you enjoy our ghost soup it's a family recipe." Scanty laughed as she looked at the annoyed angels.

"I hope there aren't any hard feelings because we had a great time." said kneesocks.

"bye bye now!" said scanty as they had escaped into their limo and escaped into the water.

"Hey get back here!" panty shouted.

But the demon sisters were the least of their problems as tentacles had suddenly wrapped around the angels of course hanging around their private areas,

"Ah dam it Tokyo, what is it with you and your fetish with tentacles?" sleeves questioned as he took out his chakrams.

**Hang on, don't you think one of those sea creatures will rip your pants of by mistake and reveal the seal?" asked sleeves(?)**

"Ok first of all, that's gay and I want to forget you even said that. second of all, if I seen my share of anime, the tentacle or weird fish monsters or whatever shit that fall into that category always go after the women." sleeves said as a giant crab had raised out of the water and slashed about 8 girls bikini's into pieces with just one swipe of the claws.

"What the fuck? Get down already! Stocking a little help here?" panty asked. But when she saw her sister she seemed to be oddly enjoying herself as the octopus like ghost had entangled her. "You bitch! Panty shouted as she tried shooting at the thing but the claw ghost had not only disarmed her but split her top in two. But the starfish had covered anything before the guys could see anything.

"FUCK! STUPID STARFISH!" shouted the group of men. But then the second part of her bikini had fallen off but a sea urchin ghost had blocked view.

"Fuck! Stupid sea urchin!" the men shouted even louder.

"Now see, that just proves my point! Said sleeves as he points to the obvious acts of hentai being commited.

'**ok ok I see your point." Said sleeves(?)**

"Anyway facts aside, I guess we need to save them before they start enjoying themselves." Said sleeves as he rushed towards the first monster but then had stopped.

"**What are you doing? Do you want to see the girls get tortured and abused? Well I do but I'm not in control at the moment." Said sleeves(?)**

"I got an idea, the angels could use their powers in a volleyball so why can't I?" sleeves asked as he tossed a volleyball up and down.

"Fuck! Get off you little damn monsters! Panty shouted as she kept trying to get a starfish off her left breast."

"PANTY BRACE YOURSELF!" shouted sleeves. "What?" panty asked as she looked up seeing sleeves about to attack with a volleyball.

"What the hell? This isin't the time to playing some damn game!" shouted panty.

"Vulparis grindera!" sleeves shouted as he launched the ball with a formidable force as a razor shield had surrounded the ball.

When the ball made contact the ball had began grinding the ghost into obliteration. Unfortunately panty was feeling the effect of the attack too only making her moan louder.

"Shit… I thought an attack from another angel wouldn't effect her." Sleeves thought to himself.

**Sleeves(?) had chuckled. I don't think that will be an issue man, by the looks of it she seemed to enjoy that little attack of yours. And I think she's begging for more." said sleeves with a sadisctic tone.**

"Dam it I don't need perverted thoughts right now! I'm trying to focus on saving them not ogling their exposed body's.

"**Can't you do both? I mean your are 18, it's only natural for boy's like you to be curious about the mystery's of the female body." Sleeves(?) said as he chuckled.**

"Dam it, I know that I'm not dumb but…" but sleeves stopped as he heard panty calling again. "Aaah, what the fuck are you doing! Hurry and finish the job already! She shouted making sleeves much more uncumftorbale.

"**You heard that right? I'm not the only one that heard that right?" asked sleeves(?)**

"I said shut up dam it!" sleeves shouted as he kicked two balls into the air. Sleeves couldn't see it but panty had quickly grew a smile on her face right before he used his attack.

"Double Grindera blitz!" shouted sleeves as he kicked the first ball then front flipped and punched the other one sending them into a spiraling motion.

The first ball heading for the second starfish and the second one heading for the sea urchin.

It did the same effect as his last attack. they were both covered by razor shields that ended up taking out the ghosts that clinged to panty's body. but he was a little annoyed and disgusted when he was hearing screams of ecstasy instead of pain.

"Oh fuckin god yes! She shouted as she seemed like she wanted the motion to continue, the feel of rubber burning against her seemed to be an enjoyable experience for her. but the energy from the attack subsided as soon as the ghosts were gone leaving her disappointed. Ah fuck that's it?" asked a disappointed panty.

"Yep, that's it. Now stay put while I get stocking." Said sleeves as he was about to rush at the other monster. But he was caught off guard when panty had wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from behind.

"Aw, your so sweet playing the little hero. I especially appreciated that little massage." Panty said getting closer to sleeves ear.

Sleeves was trying his best trying not to turn around as his nose started bleeding again as he could feel the blone angels naked body rub up against him making all the guys saying what the fuck at once.

"Uh… it…was nothing… really.." sleeves stuttered as he tried to get himself to move.

"Oh don't be so modest, there must be something I can do to return the favor." panty said seductevly making sleeves whole body turn red making it very hard for him to concentrate.

"**Dude, this is so painful to watch, let me take over please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" begged sleeves(?)**

But sleeves had ignored his other self's plea as he saw one of the squids tentacles heading for them.

"Hang on." Sleeves said as he jumped avoiding another one of the tentacles. As soon as he landed , but they didn't see a tentacle under them so it managed to trip sleeves up causing him to land on his back and panty right on top of him.

"Agh…stupid fuckin octopus, I'm gonna…." Sleeves stopped short as he quickly realized panty was on top of him naked. He only had his mouth wide open and found himself immobilized at the moment. The blonde angel only smiled as she looked at the pricless look on his face.

But before she could do anything she had saw that another tentacle was heading straight for them. "dam, too bad were on the job right now, oh well, guess we'lll have to play later." Panty said as she summoned her back lace and shot the ghost in the head causing it to back up a little. "Now that he's distracted, how about we…" panty trailed off as she saw that sleeves was already gone.

"What the hell? where'd you go?" she asked as she looked and saw him running towards the squid with another volleyball.

"Sorry, but playtime's gonna have to wait until were not being attacked by aquatic ghosts." sleeves said as he headed back towards the octopus.

He had got another volleyball and headed towards the octopus that was still entangling stockings. Sleeves had hesitated a bit because it seemed as though stockings was enjoying herself already and tried to figure out should he really destroy the thing. Then he had slapped himself in the head for thinking twice about it. It was a ghost and he needed heavens. Plus he really wasn't a fan of tentacles. It just made him sick.

It had tried knocking sleeves back with two of it's tentacles, but sleeves had jumped and avoided the tentacles as he tossed the volleyball into the air.

"Angelic drill shot!" shouted sleeves as he punched the volleyball as it had a yellow aura around it this time and shot it straight at the tentacle restraining stockings.

The force from the attack created a vibrating yet piercing motion that slowly Ripped through the skin of the arms of the octopus eventually making it release it's grip on stocking. Sleeves had quickly caught stocking before she fell into the water.

Though he was a bit uncomfortable as stocking had a look of pleasure on her face with her mouth open.

"Um…stocking? You okay?" sleeves asked a little confused.

But she had only let out a sigh for the first few minutes.

"Yeah… I'll be fine…. Such a waste though." Spoke stocking as she was breathing between words. But as soon as the ghost was gone ghost starfish had covered her breasts as well making sleeves face turn red.

"Oh Come on!: sleeves complained as he summoned a chakram.

Now stocking hold still, this may pinch a little, said sleeves as he pointed one of the blade on his chakram towards the starfish. He was being extra careful so he wouldn't hurt stocking by mistake. Though it wasn't really easy to concentrate considering on where he was trying to remove the starfish from.

As soon as he poked the starfish with his blade it had disappeared. Though not without poking stocking along in the process stinging her a little causing her to moan.

"Crap…I am not good at avoiding this stuff…" sleeves thought to himself as he removed the other starfish.

"There, now to get to the rest off these bastards." Said sleeves as he began rushing towards the giant sharks and giant crab.

"You mean the ghost? Why would… you know what? never mind." Sleeves said as he set stockings down and headed for the large crab that was still running around snipping the bikini's off girls.

He had to fortify his priorities to keep heading towards the ghost and not get distracted by the number of naked girls he was passing.

When he had finally caught up to the crab he was about to attack it, but before he even got close someone already sliced the thing in two.

"What the hell?! Sleeves shouted as he saw the ghost disappear without him even touching it.

But soon enough he had saw that briefs was on the other end with his black and green sword in his hand.

"Hey sleeves, sorry if I didn't help sooner. I had some kind of ghost seaweed on my face.

"Why would they even make ghost seaweed?" sleeves asked with a face that said "are they stupid?" on his face.

"Um sleeves, I think were still missing one.." said briefs as he pointed upwards.

When sleeves looked up his jaw had dropped when a giant sperm whale ghost crashing down on the land.

"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKIN KIDDING ME!" sleeves shouted as he looked at the size at the giant beast. "Well, were not gonna get anywhere by just standing here are we?" briefs asked as he raised his sword.

"Yeah your right, they'll be plenty of time for complaining later. Right now let's kill this thing first. Oh by the way, look about 15 meters to your left.

"15 meters to my left, why would i…." briefs had trailed off as his jaw had dropped open when he saw panty anarchy fully naked. Sleeves guessed she was still trying to look for her cloths that were cut off. though she really didn't try to hide her body that much as she was flashing shamlessly making a stream of blood come out of briefs nose.

"Yeah, I figured you'd wanna see that. just wanted you to remember that's the prize your getting if you can prove to her your not just another geekboy.

"OK! Let's send this motherfucker back to hell!" shouted briefs as he had suddenly got fire in his eyes as he was clenching his fists.

Sleeves only chuckled at briefs reaction.

"Huh? Is something funny?" briefs asked. Sleeves had shook his head. "No it's nothing. Good luck on trying to get her." Said sleeves.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Said briefs.

After a short exchange of words both of them had turned back to the giant sperm whale and shouted a battle cry as they both charged at the beast.

About 2 hours later….

The sun was going down. The ghost that invaded the beach were destroyed, but they only got about 5 heavens out of all the work. but all in all It was a considered a good day.

Sleeves and briefs were sitting on a nearby bench. Both of them still covered in ghost remains along with scratches and bruises on their person.

"Shit, all that work and only 5 heavens, I was ripped off." sleeves pouted as he laid back.

"DO you think panty will ever respect me? I mean I don't hate her I still like her of course. I'm just wondering if there's any chance of it happening." Asked briefs.

"Your asking the wrong person man. But if you want my opinion you still have a lot of competition." Said sleeves as he looked towards the pile of men that were following panty.

"Oh well, guess I still have a long way to go huh?"

"I wouldn't say too long. There are like I don't know, 142 men left in daten city that haven't met panty. roughly speaking of course."

"Hey I found them there over here." Said stocking who was still holding her cat. panty and stockings were wearing cloths that were still a little bit too revealing so sleeves had looked off into another direction so he wouldn't be staring at their chests directly.

" So here's where you went. We were wondering why you ran away so fast after all the ghosts were gone." Said stocking.

"Ah well you know we were tired so we uh needed somewhere to catch our breath yeah." Said briefs rubbing the back of his head. Though they noticed that sleeves was trying not to look at them on purpose.

"So, where did you learn how to do that?" asked panty.

"Uh… I have no idea what your talking about." said sleeves pretending not to know.

"You know what I'm talking about. you said you were trying to get rid of the ghost, but you were doing something else weren't you? you nautghty boy." Panty said reminding sleeves of how he "Saved her".

"Oh wait you mean that? that was all part of um, my strategy yeah…" sleeves chuckled nervously as sweat was running down his face.

"Whatever you say. Maybe you can teach me some of that strategy when were not fighting ghosts." She said as she walked towards the hummer.

"Damn it, as if I weren't in enough trouble already." said sleeves.

"What's that mark down there?" asked stocking.

"Huh?" sleeves asked confused.

"That black mark there near your crotch. I can't read it but it says something." Said stocking trying to read it.

"Sleeves had noticed what she was talking about and had jumped.

"Holy… uh it's nothing. It's just a…a… a.. TATTO!" shouted sleeves.

"yeah, yeah that's it, a tattoo, noting of importance whatsoever. Oh would you look at the time I really must be going now later!" sleeves shouted as he frantically went back to his motorcycle leaving briefs and stocking a bit confused.

"Weird, but I guess whatever he's hiding is something important." Said briefs.

"Or something embarrassing." Stocking said as she grew a smile on her face.

"Um stocking, are you ok?" asked briefs.

"None of your business geekboy. Come on were going back." stocking said as she turned around and walked back to the hummer.

Briefs had held his head down seeing that if he didn't get stocking's respect then it was obvious that he didn't get panty's respect yet.

He had decided to follow her and jump in the back seat of the hummer.

"You know he's hiding something too right?" asked panty.

"Duh, you have to be stupid not to notice." Said stocking.

"Well it's settled then." She said as she tarted up the engine.

"What are you guys talking about? what's settled? Asked briefs.

"Shut up geek boy" panty and stocking said in unison causing briefs to lower his head again.

"Meanwhile at the Daten city library, Sleeves was finally able to make it. After everything that happened today it was nice to be in a quiet place. Except the library was a bit too quite. Only a few lights were lit and no one was there.

He had walked down the hall passing multiple book cases until he had got to the front desk where there was a woman dressed in a white gothic like dress. With brown hair tied up in a bun.

"Hello, how may I help you today? The woman asked.

"Um yeah, I got this letter telling me to come here. Can you help me?" sleeves asked as he gave the letter to the woman.

"Ah yes, sleeves atoms, we've been expecting you." the woman spoke as she pressed a button under the desk.

After a few seconds circles with weird markings on them had started to appear beneath sleeves.

"H-huh, what's going on?" sleeves asked as the light began to close in on him.

"Please hold still. You will be transported to the main floor in just a few minutes.

Soon sleeves had disappeared within the light circle. He was now in front of two large gold doors. As he opened them the place he was in looked to be like a roman style cathedral. It was beautifuly decorated with lights on the top of the walls and a tiled floor that had an angel spearing a devil through the chest as the angel stood atop a pile of slain demons.

"Woah, what is this place?" sleeves asked as he walked inside.

"This is the Heaven's angel committee." Said a man with pale skin and short blone hair in a robe.

"Oh, well I came here because I came here about some rank upgrade or something?" sleeves asked.

"Ah yes. Follow me." The man said as sleeves followed.

As they went down another hallway sleeves could see some of the other people their already saying things about him. He decided not to let whatever they were saying bother him and only focused on why he was here. Soon they had came up to a pair of double doors that had two angels reaching for each others hands,

"Please step inside." The man said as he opened the doors for sleeves.

When he stepped in it seemed like your normal office. At the back of the office there were windows that seemed to have nothing but clouds outside.

There were organized books everywhere with an HAC symbol on a circular mat in the middle of the room.

Um, hello?" sleeves asked as he entered the room. He had saw a woman in a business suit that seemed similar to the demon sisters outfit except it was a blueish grey outfit. She had crimson red hair with blue eyes.

"Ah yes come in. I'm glad you've decided to come." Said the woman as sleeves took a nearby chair and sat down.

"Now I assume you have questions about your rank change. If there are any questions you would like to know I'd be happy to answer them for you. explained the woman. "Um ok, first I didn't even know there was a ranking system until now. so can you explain whatever ranking system you have here?" sleeves asked the woman.

"Of course, just a moment. She said as she pulled down a chart that had a type of pyramid with wings and a halo at the top.

"Ok so let me explain the ranks to you. ranks are basically whenever you become an angel and work for god, every angel starts at the fallen angel rank. This provides the standard light blue weapon color scheme and no contact to heaven whatsoever.

The rank above that is regular angel. That's what you are now. your weapons are upgraded slightly and you will be granted access to heaven freely and you will be equipped with your own personal ghost tracker." Explained the woman as she pointed to the second point on the chart.

"Wait, gain access to heaven freely? What do you mean by that?" questioned sleeves.

"Oh well if you have any other questions or if you need to buy yourself something new you can contact heaven to do so. believe it or not even we angels need to make a living." The woman explained.

"Kind of contradictory since angels aren't among the living or the dead" sleeves thought.

"Hey wait, is it possible to distribute information about other angels and demons as well? Questioned sleeves.

"Why of course, we have information on about every angel or devil. And hell has a similar system. Anyway's what would you like to know?" the woman asked.

"Do you recognize anyone by the name of panty and stockings?" Sleeves asked making the woman grow a scowl on her face.

"Excuse me… could you repeat that? I didn't quite hear you…." the woman spoke with an angry tone.

"Um…panty and stockings. Do you know them?" Sleeves questioned

The woman had slammed both of her fists on her desk.

"Do I know them? Those bitches are the most lazy terrible excuse for angels I've ever seen. They have builded up quite a reputation among these halls. The woman said as she tried to stop herself from breaking any windows.

They only laze around and never even bother to come to our meetings or even show up for their upgrades which are long over do." The woman spoke.

"Um…just out of curiosity what rank are they?" asked sleeves.

The woman had let out a deep sigh after regaining her composure.

"If they ever bothered to show up they would be considerd virtue rank about now." said the woman shocking sleeves.

"V-Virtue rank? That's above angel and arch angel." So… that means I'm 2 ranks below those bitches?! What the fuck!" sleeves thought to himself.

"But… they somehow always use there heavens up instead of trading it in for new ranks. Along with that not only do they refuse to attend standard HAC meetings that require their presence, but they break countless rules in order to get the job done.

They're willing to sacrifice multiple lives just to survive another day. including the constant abuse of someone by the name of briefs, but I don't think that's really important right now.

"Wow…so even there taunting and abuse of briefs is known up here? Damn." Sleeves thought to himself.

"I sure hope you'll be an improvement from them. We don't think we can handel another angel with a personality quite like theirs." Stated the crimson haired woman.

"Uh.. yeah let's go with that." sleeves said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, now for your upgrade. Please summon your weapons please." Said the woman.

"Huh? Oh right sure." Said sleeves as he summoned his chakrams. The scarlet haired woman seemed to be shocked when she had saw the weapons.

"Wait, where did you get those weapons?" she questioned in a shocked tone.

"What these? These are the weapons I was assigned with. Why?"

"The star chaser. Those pair of chakrams are only given to a few people on account of the difficulty of handling these weapons. You must be an exceptional fighter to make it from fallen angel with those.

"Ah no it's nothing really these things are pretty easy to handle honestly." Sleeves chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

The woman only stared at him for a moment seeming to be deep in thought about something.

"Is something wrong?" asked sleeves.

"No sorry, just thinking about something else. Now please hold still." The woman said as she took out a white book from the shelf.

"Um..ok?" said sleeves still a bit confused on what she was doing.

She had opened the book and had began reading.

"For your commitment in saving countless souls and receiving the maximum amount of heavens required, we promote you to angel rank. Receive this gift and further your duties as an angel!

Soon what seemed to be three white feathers had fell around sleeves in the form of a circle. He was a bit confused as he was waiting for something to happen. As soon as the feathers hit the floor a pillar of light had surrounded sleeves.

"H-hey! What's going on!?" sleeves shouted as he started to cover his eyes from the light.

"Hold still, you won't be able to feel the power if you move around to much." The woman explained as sleeve's weapons began to change from blue to a brighter shade of white and blue. the blades on his chakram became slightly sharper as a cross had appeared on each side of his sleeves as a pair of wings and a halo had appeared on him. As the light faded sleeves could open his eyes again.

"Woah…so now I'm at angel rank now huh? Wait a minute.." sleeves noticed that one of his wings were colored black. Last time he checked angels were supposed to have a pair of white wings.

"If your worried about that black wing then don't. some other angels experience the same problem. If you have a black wing that must mean you still have some sins hiding within you. but I wouldn't worry about it too much. Congratulations on your new rank.

"Thanks, I can't wait to see what these weapons can do." said sleeves as he gazed at his star chaser.

"Oh I almost forgot, you will also be needing these." Said the woman as she took out what seemed to be a cellphone. Except there was a pair of angel wings on the cover.

"What's this? Sleeves asked as he took the phone.

"That is a ghost tracking device or A GTD for short. This allows you to track down ghosts near your area. It also has a device that allows you to contact heaven or the HAC remotely if you ever have any questions or if you want to purchase anything such as food clothing or just require information on something." Explained the woman.

"Thanks, this will be really helpful." Said sleeves as he tucked the item away in his back pocket.

"Oh I have one more question." Spoke sleeves.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked the scarlet haired woman.

"Do..angels have the choice of becoming human again? I mean god brought back those he sought that was fit to serve him. But is it possible that I can be granted my old life back if I attain a certain rank?" sleeves asked .

But the woman had a depressed look on her face already giving sleeves an idea on what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry, but no matter what rank you'll attain you can never go back to being a normal human being. Once you die once you're an angel for the rest of your life. Unless you decided to turn on the angels and work for the demons. Either way there's no way of getting your old life back. I'm sorry." The woman spoke

"Sleeves had stared at the ground in disappointment. He heard the same story twice now. it was usless dreaming of getting his old life back. that was just a fact he had to deal with now.

"Ok, thank you. I'll be leaving now." sleeves said as he exited the room and soon was escorted back to daten city's library. As he walked down the stairs of the library his look of depression slowly grew into a look of anger.

"So it's official, I'm stuck like this. I can never go back now. and it's all because of her!" sleeves thought as an image of aiasha had appeared in her head along with a few other shadows.

"They just let me die there. And now I can never be the same. If I ever see them again …." Sleeves thought as he began clenching his fist with the urge to punch something.

But he had let out a sigh and had calmed down.

"Fuck it…there's nothing I can do about it now. guess It's better I get use to it instead of bitching about it all the time." said sleeves as he got on his bike.

But before he started up the engine he could see multiple lights coming from the church on the hill along with multiple people crawling around it.

"What the hell…. what are those angels doing now? I swear if they touch my stuff somebody's gonna be missing some limbs!" sleeves shouted as he started the engine and had headed away from the library and towards the church.

About a 16 minute drive later…

When he finally got to the church it was overrun with people either drinking or partying.

"What the what? what are all you people doing here?! Sleeves shouted

"Hey relax man, we were invited here, the angels are throwing a wicked party and we came right over!" the man spoke with a slurred tone giving the impression that he's already had more then one beer.

After pushing the guy off sleeves had made it to the middle of the room where panty was posing for the camera.

"Panty and stockings over here! Tell us a few things about your movie. Like who's going to be in it?' one of the reporters asked.

"Well it's obvious I'm the star of course." Stated panty.

"You mean porn star." Noted stocking as she took another bite of her cake.

"Ah don't be jealous you have the roll as the co star so what are you complaining about?"

"As long as I get my sugar I couldn't care what roll you gave me." Said stocking.

"Yes yes, but you said you'll be needing two males in your movie as well. Have you decided who those two lucky sons of bitches are going to be?" asked the reporter as he started to drool a little.

"There you two are!" sleeves shouted as he kicked one of the men standing in his way towards the other side of the room.

"What the hell's going on here? I had to park on the sidewalk cause the garage had too many cars sticking in it at once." Said sleeves.

"Don't blow a gasket newb, these people are here because of the new movie coming out in a few days." Spoke stocking.

"Oh yeah… sex in the daten city, I saw it on that billboard before I got attacked by that ghost. " sleeves noted.

"Anyway I don't care what shit you guys are doing I'm heading to bed. If I can actually get up there." Said sleeves as he began making his way towards the stairs.

"WAIT! YOU RIGHT THERE!" a reporter shouted staring at sleeves's jacket.

"Huh? What is it?" sleeves questioned as he turned around.

"Are you sleeves atoms?!" asked the reporter.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sleeves atoms why? Do you need something?" sleeves asked. But all the female reporters started screaming when they realized it was him.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. It really is him!" shouted a girl in a white t shirt and a short pink skirt with long brown hair.

"I knew I spotted talent when I saw it! Who better to put in the angels movie then another angel? Especially an angel who screwed them! Shouted the reporter causing sleeves to get a "What the fuck" face.

"Wait What? who said I ever did that?! I think I'd remember if I did anything of the sort. And I'd sure have the sores to prove it too… judging how sore any other guy would be." Sleeves said under his breath.

"But the angels said that when you were saving them you were having a little beach side fun too. They said your skills had them screaming in ecstasy!" shouted the reporter.

"What the fuck, I have no idea what their…." sleeves had trailed off as he flashed back on to how he "Saved the angels in the first place.

-flashback-

"Vulperis grindera! Sleeves shouted as he shot the ball towards one of the starfish. The ball was covered with a razor blue energy shied that span rapidly as it grinded the ghost starfish into dust. Though the attack didn't do any direct damage to panty, she still felt the force of the ball grinding on her causing her to moan.

"DOUBLE GRINDERA BLITZ!" sleeves shouted as he launched two balls in a spiraling drill motion as they headed for the next two targets. Like the last attack it had grinded the ghosts into black dust. But the motion of the attack was still affecting the sensitive parts of panty's body.

"oh fuckin god!"

-flashback over-

"Ah dammit. " said sleeves as he slapped himself in the head. "Listen, I appreciate the offer but I don't really think the girls would want me in their movie." Spoke sleeves as he put on a fake smile.

"I don't have any complaints." Spoke panty as she smiled seductively at the young angel.

"I don't care, means that I won't have to do as much work" noted stocking.

"What? but…" sleeves spoke before he was cut off.

"Then it's settled! I couldn't ask for a better male hero for the film. Of course you will need a different costume and of course you'll need to practice on camera.

"Now hold on a second the movie is called sex in the daten city that doesn't mean I'm actually going to have sex on camera does it?" asked sleeves a bit annoyed.

"Oh my boy, why do you think it's titled SEX in the daten city?" you think it was just going to be some crappy reality show? please, that's just not the kind of movies we produce here in this production. " the reporter said as girls had began surrounding sleeves.

"Don't worry, were going to take good care of you mr. atoms." Said a girl as they began to come closer.

"Shit… guess I got no choice." Sleeves said as he summoned one of his chakrams.

"SHINE! STAR CHASER!" sleeves shouted as he tossed his chakram into the air and snapped his fingers creating a blinding yellow light that temporarily blinded everyone in the room.

"That power! Just look at that shining light! Truly fitting for that of a hero." The reporter continued as the light began to fade.

When the light finally subsided sleeves was gone. "Huh? Where did he go?" asked 1 fangirl disappointed.

"awww, why couldn't he hit me with balls at the beach too?" whined another fangirl.

Meanwhile while everyone was still partying sleeves managed to make it to the bathroom.

He was out of breath and was sitting on the bathroom floor. He was surprised that there was no one in there at the moment. But he was glad that he could catch a breather.

"Man… I swear… I can't get those angels at all. They must be messing with my head. That's gotta be it. They wouldn't actually want me to have sex with them. Especially on camera." Sleeves thought to himself. But his thoughts derailed as he could hear multiple footsteps coming from outside the bathroom.

He began seeing shadows from under the door making him extreamly nervous. he had to do his best to stay quiet so they wouldn't hear him. For a few minutes they just stood in place. But soon the shadows had went away letting him sigh with relief.

"Oh man..that was a close one." Sleeves spoke wiping some of the sweat from his head.

But before he got up his phone had started ringing. He had looked at the phone to see who was calling, but it only said someone named D-freak was calling.

"Hello?" sleeves answered.

"Well well well, having a bit of trouble with the ladies are we?" asked the voice over the phone. From the sound of it the voice belonged to a male. He sounded like he was around the age of 20.

"Who is this?" sleeves asked. "What? you mean you didn't recognize me by the name D-freak? That stings worse then a twin tailed scorpion sting dude. Though I suppose dealing with the angels and aiasha has it's toll on you." said the voice.

Sleeves eyes had widened as soon as the voice mentioned her name.

"Who is this?! And how do you know aiasha! Tell me now!" sleeves demanded with an angered tone.

"Oh come on, getting mad again sleeves? I swear you always rage like this during our card games." Said the voice.

"Card games…? Wait a minute, Zekro?" sleeves questioned.

"Bingo, thought you'd never catch on. I'm surprised to see you walking around man. Did someone use a call of the haunted trap to bring you back or were you bought back with a resurrection spell?" joked zekro.

"Enough with the jokes you bastard. You got some nerve calling me after what you guys pulled. And now that I know your alive as soon as I see you and that bitch both of you are going to be meeting the end of my blade!" Shouted sleeves.

"Yeah, that's what I want to talk to you about. I want to set some things straight. But I can't do it tonight. Too many things left to steal. But meet me tomorrow night at the bar on the second district and we can talk their.

"And just why the hell should I listen to anything you have to say?!" sleeves questioned. But he had quieted down when he felt someone bang against the door.

"Shit…" sleeves thought to himself.

"If I were you I wouldn't be raising my voice. Less you want to be at the mercy of the fangirls. Joking aside if we can talk and you still feel like destroying me, I'm willing to compromise. So what's it goanna be?" Zekro asked.

"Tch. Dammit okay fine, I'll meet you there. But you better not be wasting my time." sleeves whispered into the phone.

"Good, I'll see you then. Oh by the way, congrats on your angel rank." Zekro said before hanging up leaving a slightly surprised sleeves.

"How the hell does he know I received a new rank? Ah fuck it… I guess I'll have to worry about that tomorrow. Right now I better concern myself on just staying quiet for now.

About an hour later sleeves had decided to check to see if anybody was around the hallway. But he didn't see anyone around. With the hallways cleared for the moment he decided to come out.

"Looks like most of those fan girls are gone. Guess I can finally head to bed now." sleeves said as he made his way towards the staircase. But as soon as he got near the staircase he could already hear moaning sounds coming from panty's room. Mostly guys underwear were littered outside her room. And by the sound of it stocking was apparently having fun with someone else as well.

"Ah dam it. Guess going upstairs really isin't an option."

Sleeves had decided to make the couch his bed tonight as he pushed off the empty and half empty bottles of bear and garbage on the chair and laid on one of the pillows.

"Man… I sure hope things are as exciting as today. " spoke sleeves as he covered his head with the pillow trying to drown out all the moaning sounds.

It took him an hour before he could finally close his eyes.

Little did he know that the next time he woke up he was going to awake to a surprise that he's unprepared for. As he had began snoozing a single shadow had loomed over him.

"**Welp that's the end of this chapter. Possibly the longest one I've written so far. Wondering what's going to happen? I'm not saying anything except the story will be developing harem content as it goes along. Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Sayonara peoples."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Panty and stocking with garterbelt: the angel with one wing**

**Chapter 7: Memories, Money, and adulterated content.**

**Warning, Good chance of smut or lemon etc. in this chapter. If you don't want to see exit this area now. if you read this and you still want to read your awesome. Now without further ado, let the chapter begin.**

The screen transitions back to the H.A.C building. There were only a few people left still walking around either checking books or going over whatever problem that may have been going on any other place of the world.

The woman who was in charge of angels rakings up or down the ladder seemed as though she was reading a rustic red book. And if you saw her face you would tell that she was worried about something. She had kept turning across the pages frantically looking for something. But before she could look anymore into it a middle aged looking man had walked into the room.

"ah, miss jewls, I didn't expect you to be here. Catching up on some late night reading I assume?" The man joked.

"Um…No sir… you see I think we may have a problem, though I'm not really sure yet.

"Oh come now. surley you must be worrying over nothing. But by the looks of it doesn't seem to be nothing." The man stated as he looked at the stacks of books the woman was looking at,

"Sir, you do remember the case of those who are born with a black wing correct?" Ms. Jewels asked.

The cheerful expression on the man's face turned in to one of great seriousness.

"Ms. Jewels, I must remind you that talking about such a subject is no joking matter. " The main said with a stern tone.

"It's not a joke. one of our workers, Sleeves atoms. When his wings sprouted, he had a black wing instead of two white wings." Ms. Jewls explained as the man had a shocked expression on his face.

"Well, I can see why you nerves were so on edge. It's been ages ever since a nephillim has appeared in our ranks. But from the reports I've been hearing he doesn't seem to be fully aware of this yet.

"What should we do about this? If the others find out they'll be sure to make the challenges he has to face much harder then everyone else just out of spite.

"I'm afraid that'll have to do. as long as he does not know, then we don't have anything to worry about."

"Listen to me , under no circumstances are you to reveal this to . do I make myself clear?" The man asked

"Y-yes. Understood. But what happens if he figures it out on his own? Surely you can't expect him not to notice some of the changes that will occur.

"Were just going to have to hope that he doesn't go rouge like our last nephiliam. It was nearly a tragedy of what happened last time when one found out he was one. Somebody walking in a thin line between heaven and hell, the very thought of something like that emerging again.." The man stopped as he shuddered . "Were going to have to put surveillance on him from now on. I'll report to the higher ups about this. You go back to what you were doing." The man said as he walked away leaving to her books.

-Daten city-

Sleeves was still sleeping from the events that had transpired today. Though he had a feeling that something was wrong. As he slept it felt like somebody put the air conditioner on high and he could hear music playing really loud causing him to stir.

"What the hell….. somebody close that window…." Sleeves muttered as he flipped over trying to get in a more comfortable position. but the cold air rushing against his face made it hard to sleep.

"Ah what the hell….who turned on the ac? And who's playing that music so loud…?" Sleeves muttered as he slowly began opening his eyes. He began hearing what sounded like an engine. All these things were too much to ignore so he had finally woke up .

"Ok who's the bastard who's got the A.c on….." sleeves trailed off when he saw he wasn't on the couch back at the church. He was in the angel's pink hummer. The car was already moving and it was clear it was still night as the streetlights were already on.

"What the fuck…What's going on here?!" Asked the cranky teen.

"Oh look stocking he's finally awake." Panty spoke looking back at sleeves.

"It's about time you woke up. It's really hard to concentrate on the road with you snoring back there." Complained stocking.

"Ok, I'm goanna skip the middle shit and just ask, why am I here?" sleeves asked bluntly.

"Your such a stick in the mud most of the time and the only time when your not is when your fighting ghosts. total snoresvile." Said panty.

"She's right, you're never going to get anywhere in life if all you do is work eat and sleep most of the time." Noted stocking.

"Still failing to see the point here." Sleeves spoke as he leaned back in his seat.

"Ah that's cute, the little angel doesn't trust us." Panty joked.

"How can i. you two have a reputation of being devious among other things. And besides that most of the time you don't give a shit about other people. So what's really going on?" Sleeves questioned.

"Idiot didn't you hear me before? You're a fuckin stick in the mud when it comes to actual fun. So were going to show you how we have it." Spoke the blonde angel.

"Your kind of fun…"?" Sleeves asked as he began remembering what they usual kind of fun usually consisted of and quickly grew a "Oh fuck me" look on his face."

"That usually means someone's gonna end up hurt ya know. Meaning me of course." Spoke briefs surprising Sleeves.

"What the, Briefs? When did you get here?" Sleeves asked. "Panty talked me into coming. She promised me um… something if I didn't try to wake you up before we left.

"Of course… I should have known she would have tricked you into helping her with one of her schemes. So where are we now anyway? I don't think I've seen this part of town before."

"Um briefs, you've had experience tagging along with the angels right? Mind giving me a heads up about what's coming up?

"Oh well, basicly were searching down town for job openings so the angels can raise three million dollars." Briefs explained

"What the fuck? Three million dollars?" Shouted a dumbfounded sleeves.

Panty had quickly reached over her seat and started to violently pull on briefs face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you geekboy do you have a hearing problem or something I told you not to fucking tell him." Panty said as she continued to pull on the teen's face with an irritated smile.

"Owww… I'm sorry panty I forgot…" briefs spoke as panty continued to pull on her face.

"I knew it. The kid already slipped so there's no use hiding it." Sleeves smirked as he waited for an explanation.

"Fine. Garter started going on about some shit saying that we need to stop spending money on stuff cause we apparently spent over three million dollars and the church Is in need of repairs or something." Said stocking.

"Well that would explain the boarded up windows." Noted sleeves as he remembered the damaged windows on the church.

"Apparently heaven currency doesn't do shit here on earth so we told sir douche that we could earn three million dollars in only three days." Panty explained as they ran another red light.

"Yeah that sounds a bit more believable then just a innocent night on the town. Wait a minute does that mean I gotta work my ass off too?" Sleeves asked slightly annoyed.

"Got that right smart ass. Everyone's gotta chip in, and since there's three of us we just gotta make 1million dollars each." Said panty.

"I think your forgetting the fact that I didn't even spend any money during my stay with you guys so I don't see why I gotta waste my time raising money. On top of that I'd hardly call being forced to work anywhere close to fun. And I thought I was going to have a good time too." Sleeves said bluntly as he folded his arms.

"Oh come on, were not that terrible are we? Don't you like spending time with us?" They both asked with seemingly cute and innocent faces. Just staring at those faces had made sleeves nervous. every time he looks at those kinds of faces he remembers just how attractive the angels were but he almost never openly admits it. His face quickly turned red from seeing those faces.

"Tch… what kind of question is that?" Sleeves asked as he turned his head with his face still red.

"Anyway I guess I have to help anyway. I'm really not comftorbale with the idea of sleeping out on the street." Sleeves said in defeat.

"That's the spirit. Who knows, if you're a good boy you might even get a little treat for a good job." Spoke panty.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'd be able to handle anything you have in mind. I'm still a newb after all." Sleeves said sarcastically.

The first job they had tried was construction.

-Construction site-

Sleeves and briefs were busy helping lift up a wall to a house by pulling two separate ropes. It was heavy but they had managed to lift up the wall finishing the first part of the house. Their client was about to give them their money but then they looked over to see panty manning a wrecking ball.

Instead of destroying the designated target she instead knocked over three buildings making three other construction workers mad.

After seeing this the man had snatched the money away and put it back in his pocket as sleeves held his head down.

The next job they took was at the hospital.

Sleeves was moping the floor from the fluids left over from either operations or other kind of fluids you would find in a hospital.

He had stopped when he saw stocking was feeding an old man as panty was writing down something but sleeves couldn't make it out.

The man had held up a hand saying no please not wanting the soup. Panty had smiled as she had an idea of what elder wanted instead.

Panty had began removing her socks as stocking had got on all fours in a seductive manor causing all the male patients to hoop and holler like monkeys.

Though this didn't seem to amuse the doctors and the nurses very much though.

This job didn't work out either.

The screen transitioned back to panty and stockings wearing bunny maid outfits.

Panty was wearing a red one with red bunny ears as stocking was wearing a purple one with black bunny ears with her hair tied into two long pigtails.

"Dude working's a fucking suck it." Complained panty.

"I know what you mean, can you believe people actually do this all day?" Added stocking.

Briefs was sitting beside them already getting a nosebleed from staring at panty's legs.

"How much have we made so far it's gotta be at least a million." Said panty.

"Uh actually since you guys kept getting fired you probably haven't made anything so far." Explained briefs.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! WE"RE SUPPOSE TO MAKE THREE MILLION SO TRY AGAIN" Shouted an angered panty.

"Yeah, our goal is three million in three days." Added stocking.

"Well then you'll need to average at least a million dollars each day but there's no way in hell that's possible." Briefs spoke quietly as he counted his fingers.

"How's the rookie doing, maybe he's made some money." Said stocking.

"Um, I think he's busy." Briefs said as he pointed over to sleeves who was now wearing a waiters outfit serving food drinks and orderves to the patrons . he was making a considerably good profit.

"Here are your drinks ladies." Sleeves spoke as he set a tray of drinks down at the ladies table. By the looks of it they had already had much of the glass already.

"OH thank you young man. Here is your payment." The women said as he handed sleeves the money.

"Hey, sleeves began as he realized he wasn't payed the full amount. Are you trying to pull something? This is only half the price of those drinks." Sleeves said, shaking the money in front of the women.

"Oh, how silly of me. I have the rest of it right here." The young lady said as she took out the rest. But before sleeves reached for it the women had placed the rest of the dollars in between her breasts.

"If you want it you'll have to fish for it." The woman spoke playfully as she shook her chest a little causing sleeves to blush almost instantly as the women giggled.

"Either I'm incredibly lucky or all the women I meet are crazy." Sleeves thought to himself as he began to hesitantly reach into the women's chest digging for the rest of the money that she owed only making the lady giggle in pleasure as he continued digging. Part of him wanted his hand to stay between the pair of breasts.

After a few good minutes he finally got the money out but when he did another women had copped a feel of his ass making him jump.

"H-Hey! Cut that out, that's not on the menu!" Sleeves shouted as he walked away from the table of giggling women and back towards the others with stocking and panty trying to hold back their laughter seeing sleeves dressed as a butler.

"I take it your amused. It's good to know you guys have a sense of humor at a time like this." Sleeves joked. But he ceased laughing as the anarchy sisters began staring at him again making him uncomftorbale.

"Can you not do that?" Asked sleeves.

"Do what? there's not a rule about looking at people is their?" Stocking asked with an innocent tone.

"Never mind…" sleeves said as he turned his head hiding his red face.

"so sleeves, how much money were you able to make?" asked briefs.

"Unfortunately I've only been able to make about 1millon dollars, and that's counting the tips." said sleeves counting the money.

"What the fuck?! How were you able to make a million dollars from a fuckin job as a butler?! Panty asked irritated.

"You'd be surprise how often women tip men these days." Sleeves said looking back to the table of women.

"Uh sleeves, exactly how much physical activity have you been participating in during your short time as a waiter?" Asked briefs.

"Huh? Sleeves asked with a confused face. What kind of question is that?" He asked.

"Did any of the female patrons happen to drop money or take it out of your reach?" Briefs asked. Sleeves had thought back to the past several hours. He didn't pay attention to it before, but he noticed that he spent most of his time picking up his tips that seemed to "accidently" drop onto the floor. And then there were a couple of times where the drunk girls made him reach for the money in some rather "private" places. When he had put two and two together, his face had twisted into one of anger. AH, DAMN IT! They think I'm one of _those _kinds of butlers! I swear, women today are getting just as perverted as men! Sleeves shouted.

"What are you bitchin' about? Panty asked. You already cleared up part of the work for us!"

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! Sleeves retorted. Regardless, this is the most I could get so far." Were still about 2million dollars short.

"And I repeat my previous statement, getting three million dollars in three days is impossible." Repeated briefs.

"Hahaha, I just made three million bucks in one day, I'm a cash prize." Chuckled a blond portly man with a yellow mustache. He laughed as he had two girls bunny's beside him. They were soon dragged away from their place as panty and stockings quickly replaced them.

"Hey there daddy is it really true that you made three million smackaroos in one day?" asked stocking.

"You better believe it sexy bunny girlies, I'll even let you stroke it if your nice." The man said as he took out a big wad of money from his pocket as stocking got hearts in her eyes and panty got cash sign's in her eyes.

"You were saying?" Asked sleeves as briefs stared dumbfounded.

"Poopsie would you mind telling us where exactly you got it?" Panty asked sweetly.

"Oh you mean the money? Why I just got it all from the casino." The man said as the screen transitoned to a large flashy building that had batwings on each side of the sign that had read Hellton casino.

"A casino of course. Thank you." Stocking said as she patted the man on his head.

"Stop right there! It's too hard to make money at a casino. Nothing personal but you gotta have a lot of skill and talent to make money as a gambler." Explained briefs.

But panty had just tossed her bunny outfit at briefs making him falldown.

"Yeah nothing personal but fuck off." Panty said bluntly.

She was now wearing a white dress that was kind of feathery at the bottom with a yellow furry scarf around her neck.

Stocking was still wearing a black dress decorated with pink jewls and the back of her hair tied up into a large bun like shape with a black ribbon hanging from it.

"Me and stocking got somewhere to be." Panty said as she and stocking began walking towards the casino.

"Please no don't do it! Your going to end up losing everything!" Briefs shouted trying to stop them. But to no avail.

"Sigh…. You think the kid would learn by now." sleeves said as he watched them walk away. But before he followed them something was going off.

It was the GTD he had received earlier. "Huh… oh yeah… I never really figured out how to use this thing. Guess now is a good a time as ever." Sleeves had opened the device as it automatically had a mini map of his current area. There was a red blip in what seemed to be a building just ahead of sleeves. He had looked ahead and saw it was pointing directly to the casino.

"It points to the casino, but if there's a ghost there then wouldn't chaos already have started?" ah well, might as well check it out." Sleeves said as he began to walk down the street, but as soon as he got in the middle of the street there was a loud honking noise that had came from afar. It was the same car from before that had cut sleeves off when he was heading towards the beach.

It seemed like the car was about to hit him. Sleeves noticed the car but he didn't notice it soon enough to move fast enough. Luckily the car only stopped a few inches away from sleeves.

"HEY! You're the bastard who cut me off yesterday!" Sleeves shouted as he went to the side of the car. One of the car doors had opened as a young man had stepped out. It was clear that rock and roll music was playing from the car.

"He was about 17 years old. Had long blond hair with bangs that covered his left eye. He had tan skin with blue eyes wearing a green jacket with a black t shirt with white pants and brown boots

"What the hell, Zekro? You're the one who almost ran me over?!" Asked an annoyed sleeves. "It's good to see you too Sleeves. Though this isn't where I said we were suppose to meet, what are you doing here?" The young teen asked.

"If you must know the angels dragged me here cause they gotta save up about three million dollars. But the real question is why are you here? And what's the deal with trying to kill me with your car?" Sleeves questioned.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions but we can't talk here. Let' s head into the casino and we can talk there." Zekro said as he began moving towards the casino.

As they walked sleeves tried to fight off the urge to strike the zekro right now. but he had at least had to hear what he had to say first.

They had found a seat near one of the roulette's that hasn't been maned yet.

"So, how''ve you been, it seems like your having a good time with those girls huh?" Zekro asked with a smile on his face,

"Hey zekro?" Sleeves asked with a blank expression.

"Yeah?" Zekro asked before sleeves struck zekro right across the face with his left fist leaving a bruise.

"I suppose I deserved that. you must still be ticked about what happened that day huh?" Asked the blond haired male.

"Do whores enjoy men?" Sleeves asked in response.

"Funny. But I'm here to tell you that you have no reason to be mad."

"No reason to be mad…. What kind of shit is that?! you bastards left me to die! You could have came back but you all just ran and let me fall to my own death! None of you were there to help me….none of you…" sleeves said as he quickly became depressed.

"Sleeves, dude, listen we…." Zekro attempted to reach a hand out to sleeves, but he quickly swatted it away.

"NO! FUCK THAT MAN! You guys spouted crap about us suppose to be sticking together, about leaving no man behind. All that was bull crap. I should end you right now!" Sleeves shouted as he summoned one of his chakrams.

"If your really going to kill me then you should at least hear what really happened first. You think nobody cared when you died, your wrong." Zekro spoke causing sleeves to slowly drop his weapon.

"That's bull crap, it has to be." Sleeves said still angered at his friends betrayal.

"Calm down and listen. Yes we had to run when you fell off the cliff that day. but that's not all that happened.

-flashback-

The screen transitions to a large rocky casam where the water that dripped echoed of the walls.

It was only till too late that we realized that you weren't with us. When we finally managed to lose the police we had went back to where you had fell down in the first place.

For awhile we were looking around trying to find any trace of you. but when aiasha finally found you… she was horrified. There were large spikes that impaled both of your arms. But what sadden her to most is that you were holding on to the charm she helped you steal. It just ate away at her seeing you there lifeless on the floor.

"Aiasha…. Was crying?" Sleeves questioned.

"Yes. She didn't want to believe the fact that you died. We tried to get her to accept the fact but she just clung to your lifeless body refusing to let go.

Soon she threatened to quit thieving all together just because she couldn't save you.

Sleeves had slumped down in his seat trying to take in everything. "But… that's impossible, that's not how I…." Sleeves started/

"That's not how you remember it right? Angels are usually have memories of how they died. But from what I can tell your memory is still a bit faulty. You've ran into aiasha already right?" zekro asked with a sturn tone.

"Yeah… but she let me fall… I saw her…. It can't be a mistake…." Sleeves muttered.

"Dam it did you not here me? She wanted to save you but she couldn't. she couldn't get there in time. do you know how guilty she felt when she saw your lifeless face? She never stopped blaming herself for it. Did you ever even consider once that she might be hiding her sadness? Well did you?!" Zekro shouted leaving sleeves in thought.

"It was true. Every time sleeves encountered aiasha he never asked her how she felt when he died. All he could think of was killing her and getting revenge. He never even once thought how miserable she could be on the inside. And trying to kill her the first moment he saw her couldn't have been a positive impact either.

"Your death did not go unnoticed sleeves, everyone remembered and everyone blamed themselves for it. That is except the police, but they aren't important right now. but you see my point. And let me guess. Aiasha tried to have fun with you every time you saw her right?" Zekro asked surprising sleeves.

"What.. how did you….?' sleeves asked surprised.

"Trust me, she always tells us about her almost escapades everytime. But you managed to escape her everytime. Of course you haven't been training as a thief just for fun of course.

"Zekro…. " Sleeves spoke up. "Hmm? What is it?" Zekro questioned.

"How did you find me exactly? How did you know I would be in daten city?" Asked the red haired angel.

"Well that was a little tricky. We were thieves but tracking workers for god wasn't our strong suit. so instead we tried surfing the internet for information and checking old books about angels.

Aiasha was pretty convinced that you'd turn out to be an angel. Though I was skeptical about the part of you coming back down here. Anyway we finally found this city on the internet. It was posted by some annomonous author.

We didn't know who posted it, but after reading it we learned that this city was a bridge between heaven and hell due to the multiple deaths that occur in this city on a daily basis due to all the drugs, addictions or anything else.

What really caught our attention were the anarchy sisters over there." Zekro explained as he looked back to panty and stocking who were winning more and more money by the minute.

"As soon as we heard they were angels sent down by heaven to protect the city, we thought there might be a chance that you would get sent here, so all of us came to daten city in hopes of finding you. though it was about a month until we actually found you. we would have found you sooner but I guess time fly's by faster in heaven" zekro laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Damn. All this time I've been trying to kill her, and all she wanted to do was see me. She must hate my guts." Sleeves said as he slumped down in his chair.

"Eh…I wouldn't say that…" Zekro chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Questioned sleeves.

"It's kind of hard for aiasha to hate you. I mean it's almost nearly impossible. I swear the girls like a brick wall. If you think there's any chance of her hating you then your out of luck." Zekro chuckled as sleeves grew a smile on his face.

"Zekro…Listen about before I" Sleeves started. "Hey don't worry about it man. We came to this city to find you and we did. So there's no need to apologize." Said zekro.

"I see. Thanks. It's good to see you again." Said sleeves.

Likewise. I'm still gonna kick your ass when we duel again though." Joked Zekro.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Agreed sleeves.

"There is one favor I have to ask you though…." Started Zekro.

"Huh? What is it?" Asked Sleeves.

"Could you be a pal and fuck Aiasha please? It would really help her a lot." Said zekro.

"No." Sleeves said with a blank stare.

"What? what do you mean no? did you not just hear that super sad story? Come on give the girl a break." Pleaded zekro.

"I don't care. I'm not mad at her anymore but that doesn't mean I'm going to let her fuck me! I didn't even realized she fucked me in my dreams until yesterday! That's a memory I could have lived without thank you!" Shouted sleeves.

"Oh come on she's not that bad. " Argued Zekro.

"The girl.. Is crazy. And don't even tell me you haven't had the same problem. Remember that incident back at duel academy?" Questioned sleeves.

Zekro had shuddered as he remembered some memories he didn't want to remember.

"Ok ok I see your point. But why did those two bring you here? They seem to be doing fine themselves." Noted zekro.

"I think I may have an idea. you see when we were fighting these ghosts at the school my chakrams started glowing an eerie blue right before I struck the ghost. It seemed like every time I destroyed a ghost a heaven or two would drop. And keep in mind that the school was flooded with ghosts so that's a lot of heavens.

"I see, it's probably that you have those two treasures with you at once. Usually just one of those things are suppose to bring you good luck as well as share dreams. But you had yours and aiasha's with you, so it must have had some effect on the ghosts." Explained zekro.

"Huh… maybe your right. I'll have to thank aiasha the next time I see her." Said sleeves as he took out a blue and a green gem.

"Oh shit, that reminds me, I think you should probably get out of here zekro." Warned sleeves.

"Huh? But I just got here. Why would I want to leave?" asked Zekro.

"You know that blonde haired bitch of an angel?" Asked sleeves.

"You mean panty? yeah what about her, is there something I should be worried about?" Zekro questioned still confused.

Apparently your not familiar with there skills. You see panty despite her appearance is extremely attracted to men. And by attracted I mean will hump a man if that male looks good enough to eat.

"So what are you saying that I might be so ugly It might put her off?" joked Zekro.

"That's not what I'm saying. On her list you'd probably be a top contender. You see, her sin is the sin of lust. Meaning she has an insatiable appetite for men. She'll literally drain a man of their physical energy over 60 times and could still go on.

"Don't you think your overexagerating?" asked Zekro.

"Funny thing is I wish I was. But she's actually made it her goal to sleep with a target number of men here in daten city. She doesn't care much about man's standards either. She only care if the person looks like a good fuck or not.

Stocking's no peach either. Sure she may seem nice sometimes, but behind that cute little face is a fuckin demon who'll chop your nuts off if you so much as piss her off.

"Well, i can kind of see why they have the name anarchy sisters. But really you don't need to worry about me. Why don't we play a card game to pass the time?" The young card addict asked as he held up a deck of cards.

"I wish I could, but I have to find the ghost in this casino." Sleeves spoke as he rose from his seat.

"What? how do you know there's a ghost here?" Questioned zekro.

"Well you see…. But before sleeves could explain panty and stockings along with a group of male butlers as they moved on to the next roulette table.

"Do you really think we should keep gambling? We should have made it well past our goal by now." Spoke stocking "What the fuck are you worried about I'm tellin ya we can't lose. Garter better get ready to eat his fuckin words cause after this is over were going to be fuckin rich." Spoke panty as she took a sip of wine.

But they had stopped when they had caught a glimpse of the blonde haired teen in the green jacket.

"Well hello there, why haven't I've seen you on the menu." Panty spoke as she stared at the blond haired man.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya…." Sleeves said under his breath.

"I don't believe we met before. My name Is Zekro fudo. I'm One of sleeves old running buddies."

"Your shitting me, rookie here knows you?" Asked a surprise panty.

"Indeed. I've known him ever since he was still alive. But I'll bore you with the details later you girls must be waiting to get back to your game. I'll just leave you guys to your business said zekro as he began walking away. But panty had stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Ah come on what's the rush? Why don't you join us for some fun?" Panty asked as she tugged on the young teen's arm.

"Indeed, surley you can spend a little time with us." Said stocking as she grabbed Zekro's other arm quickly irritating panty.

"Oh uh I don't know, I really have to be somewhere." Zekro said as sleeves put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah come on zek, why don't you stick around. Maybe you can show these girls one of your famous card tricks." Sleeves said with a sly grin.

"Your getting some sort of enjoyment out of this aren't you?" zekro asked skeptical.

"Enjoyment? Don't be silly. I'm just happy that you could join us. And if this somehow plays to my advantage then bonus. Now let's go play a few games huh?" Sleeves said patting zekro on the shoulder.

But before they had walked twoards another machine they had saw briefs tried his hand at winning, but to no avail. He lost the only 5 dollars that he brought along with him.

"What you gotta be kidding me! Those five bucks was all the money I had to my name!" Briefs spazzed as he was sucked up by a grey tube and sent all the way to the trash outside.

"What the hell was that?" Asked zekro.

" I'm dreadfully sorry but it seems as though he was all played out." Explained a brown haired butler. "Payed out patrons aren't really patrons so we have them force ably removed." Explained a blonde haired buttler. "Harsh" Said stocking.

"I doubt you'll have to worry about that though hopefully you'll both continue to make money as the night goes on. Perhaps you'd like to join us in the vip room for a game of roulette where the stakes are higher." Said the brown haired buttler.

"Does that mean we can get even more?" Asked stocking

"Definetley, after you." the buttler said as he stood aside giving a clear view of the VIP area where people were playing high stakes games from roulette to slot machines or anything else you'd usually find in a large casino.

"Shit, they weren't kidding when they said this place was big." Said Sleeves as he gazed at the room. But he stopped his stargazing when his GTD started going off again.

"dang it what is it now?" Sleeves asked as he took it out. When he opened it the red blip from before was flashing rapidly now meaning that he was real close to the ghost's location. "Dang… I must be close. But then… where is the target?" Sleeves asked confused.

Meanwhile as people continued to make money up above was the demon sisters pet who was manning all the tubes that continued to suck up money. All the money were heading towards a large pyramid like ghost that was eating all the money that the tubes were giving.

The demon sisters stood a few feet away in front of a wall of monitors watching the ghost continue to eat.

"Our collection of human money is progressing smoothly sister," Spoke scanty.

"Yes apparently, just look at how considerably our little guy has grown." Noted Kneesocks.

"As long as he continues to gorge itself on that disgusting earthly currency he will reach his complete form which will trigger the largest financial meltdown in history throwing the human world into chaos." Explained Sscanty.

"Hopefully this will give us a chance to redeem ourselves from what very well could be the worst embarrassment in our lives. Having our little ghost be taken out by that todrey pair of angels." Sadid kneesocks as she held her head in disgust.

"Those detestical images still flash in my mind mocking me! Just like so with their vulgar persona's and there voluptuous faces." Complained scanty as she pointed to the screen. It took a few minutes before they realized that it was actually panty and stockings on the monitor.

"What the devil are they doing in here? Do you think they may be attempting to thwart us?" Asked kneesocks.

"Judging by that ludicrous expression I would venture a no. it's far more likely that those obtuse twits are here to gamble." Said kneesocks.

"By all means we should take this opportunity to eradicate them!" Shouted kneesocks.

"Collect your self kneesocks, the last thing we want to do is give them a vuluptuat end. Noted scanty.

"Of course what was I thinking. We must pay triple the insult they so rudely handed us. This is scanty and kneesocks rule!" agreed kneesocks.

"I have a sublime thought, since there already in our mists we might as well give them a genuine gambling experience." Said scanty.

Meanwhile panty and stocking were still winning roulette without a fail so far.

Panty now had 4.500.000 dollars as stocking had 3.700.000 dollars well reaching over the amount they need to meet their deadline.

Sleeves was still catering some tables with only about 2.500.000 at the moment and was resting his sore back on a nearby chair.

"Amazing my dear have you ever been complimented on your incredibale skill set before?" Asked a waiter.

"Definitely." Said panty as she tipped the gentleman's glass.

"Hey panty how much are we suppose to be making for garter again I completely forgot." Asked stocking.

"Ah who gives a shit let's have some fucking fun."

"Ah dammit why I fuckin listen to you is beyond me but I'm pretty sure we already reached our goal." Said stocking.

"Awesome now shut your trap and roulette some shit k?"

"What the whore said sir, I'd like to roulette some shit." Said stocking

"That's the fuckin spirit." Said panty.

But the man who was currently running the roulette wheel was replaced by kneesocks wearing a poor disguise. It was just her wearing a mustache in a aoutfit seen on the other people who run the games.

"Deal or change?" She asked trying to hide her voice.

"They're not really that gullable to fall for that are they?" Sleeves asked as he looked at the poorly disguised demon sister.

"Excuse me sir but your face is really red are you drunk?" Asked stocking.

"Someone's got agent hot face." Added panty.

"That is not true, I simply blush easily." Spoke kneesocks.

"Stocking was still suspicious but panty didn't really care.

"Dude no judgement here now let's play."

"Yes let's." Kneesocks said as the roulette began to spin as she dropped the ball on the spinning device.

"I should have known…" sleeves said with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Place your bets please."

Panty had put up about half of her chips on the table as the wheel continued to spin.

Both panty and stockings had left confident as they waited for the ball to stop on the number they bet on.

Kneesocks had smiled evilly as the ball had landed on red 72. The angels actually lost some money.

As a tube had sucked up the chips panty betted the number above her head decreased to 3.700.000 dollars.

"Oh no, well no one can win every time." Spoke the blonde haired waiter.

"Good point, let's roll again hot face." Panty said as she put more of her chips up.

"No more bets thank you." kneesocks said as the roulette rolled again.

But again she betted wrong as the ball landed on black 20 and she lost more of her money and was now down to 2.000.000.

But that didn't seem to stop her as she put more chips on the table.

"Hey I'm just getting started!" Panty shouted as the roulette rolled again.

But again it landed on black 20 and they continued to lose money.

Scanty was enjoying herself as she watched the angels become more and more frustrated.

"Bravo kneesocks bravo, continue your insidious assult until those fucking angels are broke! Shaming them into the depths of despair and then anihalate them." Scanty said as she watched the angels numbers drop to 0.

'Fuck…" Said panty.

"Holy fuck we don't have any money left…" Added stocking.

"Checkmate you harpies." Scanty said as a tube was ready to suck them up.

But panty had put her hand in front of it not wanting to give up yet.

"Hold the fuck up we still got money to spend." Shouted panty.

"I'm sorry mam but from what I can tell you two don't have any money left to wager with." Spoke kneesocks

"I didn't say the money was coming from us." Said panty as stocking quickly knew what she was getting at. Then they had both turned to sleeves who already had an idea of what they were thinking.

"Fuck no, forget it…" Sleeves said bluntly.

"Come on bastard don't be selvish with your money you gotta chip in to ya know!' Argued stocking.

"You don't really want us to get kicked out on the street do you? come on be a good boy and help a couple of girls out." Said panty.

Sleeves didn't like the idea of having to gamble his money away that he had to work for. Being the kind of waiter who get's harassed by women wasn't a pleasant thought. He wanted to keep the money to himself. But he only let out a irritated sigh.

"Fuck it. You two owe me for this." Said sleeves as he walked up twoards the table.

"Yo red face, go ahead and deal me in." Sleeves said as he exchanged his money for bargening chips. And put it all on number 7!" Sleeves shouted surprising mostly everyone there.

"Sleeves are you crazy? Your betting all of it in one go?" Zekro asked concerned.

"This is almost too perfect, were going to take out three angels in one go, this couldn't possibly get any better!" thought kneesocks as she waited on the ball to land on a number. Though as the ball continued to roll sleeves left hand had began glowing blue again.

"What the hell? what's going on?" sleeves asked as panty had sneezed on him for no reason what so ever.

"Ugh.. do you mind giving a guy warning next time before you go off?" Sleeves asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'd be happy to if a guy could make me go off fast enough." Panty said as she sucked back in her white colored snot.

Kneesocks was surprised to see that the ball wasn't in her hand and in had landed on the number 7.

"WHAT?! That's impossible, there's no way you could have gotten that lucky on your first try!" Shouted kneesocks. "Huh. Won in one go. Well how about that?" Sleeves asked with a blank expression. But sleeves was having a hard time paying attention too her as panty and stockings had already locked the young angel in a death hug smushing there cups against his arms.

"We did it!" stocking shouted happily.

"Fuck yeah were back baby!" Shouted panty.

"H-hey careful your goanna pop my head off!" Said sleeves.

"That's definitely that angel luck doing it's work alright." Zekro chuckled as they watched the two girls hug sleeves like a teddy bear.

But the chuckling stopped as the tubes had started sucking all the money up along with the pyramid ghost along with it.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Zekro asked as he saw one of the tubes beginning to rumble.

Soon the whole room was flooded with dollars and coins.

After all the money was taken out a small cube like ghost came out. It was small and only had one eye on it.

"Hey look is that suppose to be a ghost?" Asked stocking.

"This day just keeps getting better and better. Let's kill this mother fucker and get some heaven coins too." Said panty as she stomped on the small cube like ghost.

Soon all the male patrons began whooping as panty began removing her panties and transformed it into her trusty back lace.

She made short work of the ghost as she only shot it three times before it exploded.

Soon after the bell had let out a large gong.

The blip on sleeves gtd had completely vanished afterwards.

"That was it… man what a let down. Oh well, at least we got a shit load of money now." Said sleeves as he looked back to the scattered bills and coins on the floor.

"Well, the stories were true, they really do use their underwear as weapons. Never thought something like that could be used in combat instead of the bedroom." Said zekro.

"Yeah, and I got to live with them. By the way, when you said everybody was looking for me, does that mean the team is still alive?" Asked zekro.

"Of course they are. But I can't tell you where we are yet because everyone else is out performing jobs at the moment. But when they get back I'll be sure to contact you." said zekro as he had began to leave the casino.

"Hey wait a minute.. If you guys have a hideout then where is it?" Asked sleeves.

Zekro only had turned and smiled. "Sorry Sleeves, but that's a secret. Your going to have to find out yourself. here, this might serve you a bit of help." Zekro said as he tossed a card to sleeves.

Sleeves had caught the card and then inspected it. By the looks of it the card had a picture of skyscrapers on it.

"What is this suppose to be?" Sleeves asked as he inspected the card.

"Don't worry, if you still got the thieving blood in you then you'll figure it out in time. until then laters man." Zekro said as he walked away.

Sleeves only continued to stare at the card trying to figure out how it was suppose to help him find his other friends. But for now he had just pocketed the card for later.

_-Back at the church-_

The table was now filled with multiple sweets, chicken, cloths, toys, wine, and other stuff that I can not name because I'm too lazy to do so at the moment.

Chuck was staring at the table as he drooled wanting to dig in to some of the chicken legs.

"WHAT THE FUCK? PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" shouted garterbelt as he showed them a laptop that showed panty's panty's on sale for 200,000 dollars.

"Hell yeah we are. Damn twisted fucks will pay anything for random shit." Panty spoke angering garter as he snapped the laptop in two.

"YOU IDIOT! HAVE YOU NO SHAME THOSE ARE SACRED WEAPONS FROM HEAVEN!" Shouted garterbelt.

"I don't see what your shiting about we got the three million dollars right here." Stocking said as she laid the money on the table.

"I Can't take your dirty filthy coochie covered cash!" Shouted garter belt.

"Will you stop being a fucken drama queen that money didn't come close to my snatch!" Shouted panty as her and garter belt started growling at each other.

Sleeves was just watching them with a peaceful expression on his face as he slurped some ramen noodles.

"These is some good ramen.." Sleeves spoke as he continued to eat.

"I don't see what's your problem all I got to do is get another pair of underwear and problem solved." Panty said bluntly.

"YOU IDIOCTIC SLUT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH UNDERWEAR LIKE THAT COSTS? THEY DON"T COST NO DAM EARTH MONEY NEITHER THEY COST A SHIT LOAD OF HEAVEN COINS! And unless you have some secret to collecting a bunch of heaven coins on a dime your shit out of luck" Shouted garter.

"Ah then no worries, that's what we have him for isin't that right sleeves?" Asked panty.

"Fuck you. I'm not busting my ass just to replace your back lace. Besides you guys are always cheating me out anyway. you two rake in most of the heavens we get and what do I get? Shitting jack squat. If you want me to buy you something then your going to have to give me a reason." Sleeves bluntly spoke as he consumed more of the ramen.

"What the fuck do you mean give you a reason? You owe us enough already! Besides you got to touch this fabulous body so I'd say that's more enough of a reward.

Sleeves had covered his mouth and began laughing uncontrollably as his eyes started to water. He tried his best not to laugh but he felt like his funny bone was being tickled unmerciful.

"What so fuckin funny smart ass?" Panty questioned.

"Whoo, it's nothing really. Yeah I got to touch your body but if you think just rubbing your back counts as a reward then your mistaken. No, I prefer a better reward, either it be recognition or money would do." Spoke sleeves.

"So you actually think you have the skill to actually hold a candle to us? Keep dreaming!" Shouted panty causing sleeves to slam his hands on the table.

"Need I remind you of who's been helping you bitches get most of those heavens in the first place?!" not to mention the fact you stole another bunch of heavens from me from that little race we had that day!" Sleeves continued as he became slightly more angry.

"That was your own fuckin mistake! You should have backed out when you had the chance but you wanted to act like a badass and try to impress people and what did it get ya? Detention!" Panty retorted as she slammed her hands on the table and got in sleeves' face.

"It was because of you two that I got detention in the first place! You're the one that challenged me in the first place! I wouldn't have had detention if there was a civilian in the way!"

"Your saying something but all I'm hearing is blah blah blah shit. If you really want to prove yourself useful then stop being a pussy and fight!" Shouted panty.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Sleeves growled as he started gritting his teeth.

"Pussy!Pussy!Pussy!Pussy!" Panty taunted only making sleeves more irritated as she continued to taunt him. All the while stocking was still sitting there eating her sweets as she was thinking of a more sensibal way to handle the situation.

"It's starting to sound like someone wants to get their wings clipped." Sleeves snarled as he clenched his fists.

"Bastard don't be talkin trash and you can't back it up later." Shouted panty

"You want to play little birdy? Let's play!" Sleeves spoke as he was prepared to summon his chakrams. But at this time stocking had interviened.

"You know all you two are doing is wasting energy. Just shouting at each other won't do you any good. Fighting each other is no good either since angel weapons don't work on other angels." Stocking explained.

"Uh huh… right.." Sleeves was skeptical as he thought back to the day at the beach.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Sleeves asked

"If you really want to prove you have any skill at all you won't mind playing a game.

"A game? Well I guess that sounds reasonable. So what game are we playing?" asked sleeves.

A few minutes later….

'WHAT THE HELL?! STRIP POKER?!" Sleeves screamed causing chuck to fall into the blender accidentally pressing pure in the process slicing up the poor green thing as it was soon turned into a liquid.

"Now wait just a minute, how the hell does playing a game of strip poker going to prove anything?!" Sleeves questioned

"Well you manage to win that little game at the casino so that takes some luck I suppose. So you won't have any trouble playing this game right?

**As much as sleeves protested against this, he did admit that his luck has been more then charitable lately. First collecting heaven coins from almost every ghost he slayed like he hit the jackpot, then all he needed was one call to win back all the money the anarchy sisters lost. Though this only made him worry more.**

**If it really was just insane luck on his side, then could trying to beat the sisters in a card game be pushing it? He didn't even know if his ability would work against other angels. **

**About a million more thoughts were running through his mind, but he had decided to dismiss them for now and think of an answer.**

"Ok yeah, I'll play your game. But if I win you guys have to admit that I'm not some low class rookie." Sleeves stated as Panty grew an sly grin on her face.

"You do realize you've set up your own Loss right?" Asked garter confusing sleeves.

"What are you talking about garter?"

"Those bitches always win there card games. Especially panty since she uses her… "assets" to help her win." Garter said doing two air quotes.

"Yeah, that might work on weak minded men, but that won't work on me. At least I hope." Sleeves Finished under his breath.

'Ok then, were going to be using our rules." Began stocking slightly ticking off sleeves.

"Hey wait, how come you get to make the rules? I thought poker already came with a set of rules.

"That may be true, stocking began..

"But Strip poker doesn't really have any rules, so we get to make them up!" Finished panty.

"What?! that's completely unfair! I bet your gonna try to stack up the rules against me!" Sleeves complained.

"Well if you don't like the rules you can always back out and admit you are just a pussy." Sneered panty making sleeves angry again.

"Tch.. Fine, I'll play by your rules." Sleeves agreed defeated.

"That's better. Now. all of us will be getting 40 chips. Every time someone loses a hand, they lose 5 chips.

If you lose a hand two times, not only will you lose 10 chips, but you'll have to remove one article of clothing. And of course you know if you lose all of your cloths, you lose. Also Full houses can beat royal flushes." Stocking explained.

And just to make things interesting, you can't buy your cloths back either. If you lose a piece of clothing it's gone until the end of the game." Panty declared making sleeves protest again.

"What? you got to be kidding me!" Sleeves protested.

"Those are the rules." Stocking spoke in a sing song fashion.

"Tch….. with the stakes that are set now I'm going to need luck if I want to win." Sleeves thought as he bit his thumb.

"_I don't see what your so worried about. knowing them we'll probably enjoy the penalty they have for us. And if we win we get to see them Butt naked, it's a freakin win win dude!" shouted sleeves(?)_

"**Will you shut up?! I'm trying to think of a way that I won't be forced down to my skinny's here!" Sleeves replied.**

"_By the looks of it you don't have anything so I suggest you hurry up and play the game. We don't want to keep our lady friends waiting now don't we?_

Sleeves didn't bother to respond to his other half as he turned his attention back to the anarchy sisters.

"Fine. Go ahead and set up the game." Sleeves spoke as chuck had jumped on the table and began tossing out separate cards, and chips alike.

Chuck had consumed the cards and rinsed them in his mouth for a few seconds and then had spit out 5 cards for Panty, Stocking and sleeves with sleeves being slightly disgusted.

"I assume he's going to be the dealer?" Sleeves joked.

"Yep.' Panty and stocking agreed in unison making sleeves fall over himself.

Each of them had took there cards. Sleeves was slightly happy with his hand as he had at least two sets one two pairs in his hand. Two black eights and two red nines.

"**Huh, not a bad hand…" **Sleeves thought with a sly smile. But as he looked back up, he was angered to see that panty and stockings weren't even bothering to look at their cards.

Stocking was eating sweets and panty was busy stretching her arms.

"**Damn overconfident bitches… let's see how they like this…" **sleeves thought as he slammed his two pairs on the table.

"BAM! Two pair! Beat that!" sleeves grinned as he folded his arms.

"four pair." Said panty as she laid out a 4 pairs on the tabe.

"Four pair." Said stocking as she also laid out 4 pairs on the table shocking sleeves as his mouth was agape.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! How did both of you get the same hand?!" sleeves questioned in anger.

'Stop complaining and give up your chips." Stocking spoke bluntly.

Sleeves had glared then had tossed 5 of his chips twoards chuck who had jumped and then consumed the airborne playing chips.

A few seconds later after he consumed the chips, he spat out new hands of cards to the players.

When sleeves had looked at his hand he had cursed his luck. He only had one pair that he could play in his hand this time.

"**SHIT! Of all the times to get a bunk hand. Oh well, I'm sure at least one of them must have gotten a bunk hand two. And besides, I got two kings. That ought to count for something." Sleeves thought as he put his pair of kings on the table.**

"Pair o kings, beat that." Sleeves grinned as he thought he had a chance this time. but his smile soon turned to a frown as Panty and stocking both got 4 pairs again.

"Shit…." Sleeves scrathed his head in annoyance having lost two times already.

"You lost 10 chips already. Go ahead and remove that shirt." Panty made a go on motion as sleeves growled as he removed the first article of his clothing revealing his bandaged body. he didn't know it himself, but he was starting to get abs from all the fighting he's been doing lately. But that was the last thing on his mind as he already felt a cold breeze pass by making him shiver,

"One down, next are the pants." Panty smiled as she was already eyeing sleeves's lower region making him nervous.

"**Come on ya little green bastard… don't you give me a bunk hand again…"** Sleeves thought as he had gained another new hand of cards.

When he had looked at his hand a large grin had spread across his face.

"**Fuck yeah, four pair! There's no way those bitches could have the same four pair hand again. time for some payback!" **sleeves thought as he snickered at his hand.

Though he quickly noticed that the angels were still waiting on him to make a move as they were tending to their own business.

"Payback time! Four pair!" sleeves had slammed down his four pair on the table with an accomplished look on his face.

"Well, what do you have to say about that?" sleeves smirked as he awaited for a response.

"Full house." Panty and stocking said bluntly making sleeves do a double take.

"Uh, I'm sorry what…." Sleeves asked with a slightly pissed tone.

"We said full house. Read it and weap." Panty smirked as she and her sister showed their hands revealing that they indeed did have a full house making sleeves jaw drop once again.

He gave away his five chips and awaited a new hand.

**Shit… I'm already losing? I guess my luck doesn't work against other angels. But then what am I suppose to do now?" **sleeves thought to himself as he got another hand.

_Your problem here is that your focusing on the game too much. Why don't you take the time to enjoy the view?" Sleeves(?) had chimed in._

"**Didn't I tell you to shut up? And besides staring at them isin't going to help me at all."**

"_I beg to differ. Just look at them, there are so many opportunities that are presenting itself it's almost impossible to miss._

"**dam it I told you to shut up! I can do this without oogling them I know it."**

Unfortuanatley sleeves couldn't be more wrong. Each time he thought he got a winning hand, the sisters continued to knock him out.

He was practically losing his mind on how his luck could turn so sour so fast.

Soon he was down to his boxers and he already lost 35 chips. If he lost this hand he was screwed. At the moment he had two choices, he could act like a pussy and fold for this turn, or he could take one more shot and risk the last article of his clothing.

"**Crap To the infinity, I'm so completely screwed. I haven't got a single winning hand yet. How is that possible?" **sleeves thought franticly as he continued to scratch his head.

"_I'm gonna tell you one last time, enjoy the scenery. It might just save your ass." Sleeves(?) persisted._

"**Oh you again, why is it so important for me to stare at them like a love sick pervert to you?" Sleeves questioned with an annoyed tone.**

"_Just do it you idiot!" Sleeves(?) screamed._

Sleeves had sighed in defeat and had started to stare at the angels chest. He didn't want to admit it at the time but he was as attracted to a hot girls body as the next guy, but he knew how to hide it.

Though he did notice something strange when he saw panty stretching.

In between her breasts, he could see something sticking out.

"**hello, what do we have here?"** sleeves thought as he looked closer towards her chest. When panty took a break from stretching she had noticed sleeves was staring at her. She didn't know he was staring at the extra cards that were sticking out so she thought he was ogling her.

"See something you like rookie?" the blond anarchy sister asked seductively.

"You could say that." sleeves grinned as he continued to stare. He didn't fail to notice that stocking had something hiding on the bottom of the plate away from the sweets.

When sleeves could get a good look, he saw that extra cards were in between her small cups.

"**so that's how they've been getting so many good hands."** Sleeves narrowed his gaze as he looked over to stocking who was holding an extra card as she was holding her plate with a lemon cake on it.

"_I told you that taking in the scenery was a good idea now didn't i?" Bragged sleeves(?)_

"**Ok ok you were right. I suppose your not a disgusting pervert all the time. just most of the time." sleeves admitted as he let out a small chuckle.**

"_Glad you see things my way." Sleeves(?) laughed_

"**Question is how now that I know there using extra cards how am I going to beat them. Yeah I know there secret but I'm still one hand away from losing."**

"_Well, if you really want to stay in the game then your gonna have to play the pussy card." Sleeves(?) suggested making his counterpart wince in annoyance._

"**You mean I'm going to have to fold?" **

"_That's the general idea. the hand you got right now is a peace of crap. It's your best option right now._

"**Shit… I'm gonna kick myself in the morning for this." **Sleeves thought as he set his entire hand face down.

"I fold…" sleeves spoke begrudgingly plastering an annoyed look on both sisters faces.

"Man, that's so weak…" Panty said as she and stocking tossed their cards to chuck along with sleeves.

As chuck was about to spit out the cards again, sleeves right hand started to glow blue.

"The glow? Then this could only mean…." Sleeves trailed off as a smirk had grew across his face.

As soon as he got a hand he smiled as he had a full house in his hand. He wanted to dance around like a monkey at the sight of this, but he contained his excitement to hide his success from the eyes of the sisters.

"Why don't you guys play first this time?" the young angel asked slyly.

"Whatever, your goanna lose either way." Stocking added coldly as she showed she had a four pair as did her sister.

Sleeves smiled with a twinkle in his eye as he slammed his full house on the table.

"EAT IT! FULL HOUSE!" sleeves shouted triumpamtly as he placed the cards on the table surprising the sisters.

"Whatever, this was only a lucky hand, we only lost five chips." Stocking spoke confidently as they obtained a fresh new hand of cards covered in saliva.

"Uh huh. Just keep saying that." Sleeves spoke as his hands had glowed blue again.

This time the tables were turned. Sleeves was getting a full house almost every single time. his mojo had finally kicked in. soon the two angels were down to there bra's and panties.

And sleeve's had another good pair. It seemed highly unlikely that he would lose.

"**Ha ha! That's how it's done. Those bitches are finally gonna get what they deserve. This next chip takes away there underwear and that'll be check and mate." Sleeves cheered in his mind.**

"_You know, I'm all for seeing girls completely naked…" Sleeves(?) started._

"**Oh really? I haven't noticed." **Sleeves said sarcasticly.

"_Anyway I think this would be a good time to fold." Spoke sleeves(?) surprising his good yet arrogant double._

"**The fuck why? Don't you see were on a role here? These angels are down to their underwear and I haven't lost a beat yet? Why would I want to stop?"**

"_Well, considering the fact that those bitches can turn their underwear into weapons, there's no telling what other things they could do. so I think it would be a good idea too…"_

Sleeves had ignored his counterpart's suggestion and had played his hand.

"A royal flush! And that's game." Sleeves smirked confidently as he folded his arms.

"Really now? then what do you call this?" Panty smirked as she showed she had a full house in her hand plastering a what the fuck face on sleeves.

"Wait what the hell?! but how is that possible?! You couldn't have gotten a full house exceot…." Sleeves had trailed off when an idea crossed his mind.

"Wait a minute…." Sleeves began as he stared down at Panty's underwear and saw cards sticking out of the side.

"AH CRAP! How could I forget the underwear?!" sleeves squeezed his head in frustration as both angels smirked.

"You know the drill. You lost 10 chips. And you know what goes next." Smiled stocking as sleeves eyes had shirnked in frustration.

"**Dam it, dam it, dam it, dam it, dam it." **Sleeves repetedaly thought in his head as he realized that he lost the game. And he knew very well which article of clothing he had to remove now.

"Go on rookie, you lost, don't be a spoil sport." Panty smiled as she saw an angry face appear on the young male angel. He wanted to punch a wall he was so frustrated, but he wasn't going to get anywhere by doing that. he never was someone to go back on his word, and no matter how humiliating it was, he had to fulfill the conditions he agreed to.

He slowly reachd down to the top of his boxers as he slowly began to pull them down. As he continued to remove his last article of clothing, he continued to curse a million times in his mind.

When he finally pulled his underwear all the way down, the anarchy sisters eyes widened as they began to stare as sleeves turned his head away to the left in anger and frustration.

Sleeves's mark was completely shown now. it was indeed a kanji symbol for forbidden on his left thigh. But that wasn't what they were staring at.

The young angels member seemed to be a bit big for his age, in fact a little bit to big. Even though he wasn't erect at the moment right now he was the prime example of the expression "Hung like a horse."

Sleeves had quickly sat down with his full body exposed and the cold air of shame and embarrassment breezing past him like the air in an air conditioner.

"Well damn, so you were hiding something after all." Panty said as a smile quickly grew across her face.

"yeah what of it? Anyway as much as I hate to admit it I lost. So what do you two plan on making me do? getting extra heavens? Cleaning your rooms? Or just acting as a personal footstool?" Sleeves questioned completely unaware of the seductive faces that grew on both of the angels faces.

"I think we'll only need one thing from you for now." Spoke stocking as she had rose from her seat.

Sleeves had slightly grew interested seeing as he wouldn't be put through to much trouble seeing as they'll only want him to do one thing.

"Huh? What is it?" Sleeves asked as he noticed the two walking towards him. he had grew suspicious when he saw the smiles on their faces. "Hold him down." Panty said as stocking quickly grabbed sleeves arms.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing?! Sleeves began struggling trying to get stocking to let go of his arm. Though despite her size she was considerably strong. Even though sleeves did manage to slip out a few times from her grasp.

"Slippery litte thing aren't you. Stocking, tie him up." Panty said as stocking used her two stockings to restrains sleeve's arms and legs as he fell face flat on the floor.

"Agh.. Dam it what are you two doing?" Sleeved growled with his face turning red as panty quickly turned him over.

"Well, you did lose, so now we get to have some fun." Panty said as stocking sat on sleeve's chest making him wince a little since he was still a little bit sore from the battle scars.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Sleeves questioned with fear on his face as panty had quickly grabbed his member.

"That's right. Time to fuck!" She spoke bluntly as she began to slightly rub the young angels cock.

"**Dam it, This can't be happening! Hey, other me, if your there do you have any idea of what I could do right now?" **sleeves asked his counterpart.

But he was surprised when his counter part wasn't saying anything. He was completely silent.

"**What the… hey I'm talking to you! I know you can hear me! Where are… Gah!" **sleeves was interrupted when he had already felt his extension being licked by the blonde angel like an ice cream cone.

"**Mother fuckin shit…. I know men kept saying she was advanced at this stuff but damn it. No matter, I need to hold out, there's no way I'm gonna let her make me reach my limit." **Sleeves thought as he struggled to keep himself from going off to soon. Even in this kind of situation he was able to maintain his ground.

Though panty quickly noticed this and had stopped licking for a short moment. She noticed despite her actions sleeves hasn't became erect yet.

"You bastard, your trying to hold back aren't you?" Panty asked with an annoyed look on her face.

Sleeves could only force himself to grin as he was trying to use all the energy he had not to become hard. But this only interested panty more as she turned to her sister.

"It seems like he's having a little trouble stocking. Why not give him a little sweet tooth?" Panty suggested as stocking had turned her attention to sleeves.

"What?" sleeves asked nervously as stocking put both hands on both sides of sleeves's face.

"You know, there is something I wanted to tell you." Stocking said as she moved her face closer to sleeves.

"And wh-what is that?" sleeves asked nervously as he could already feel panty beginning to lick him again.

Stocking had got up to sleeves ear as she whispered..

"I wanted to fuck you ever since I first saw you." She whispered softly hocking, surprising, and frightening sleeves all at the same time.

"_Hell yeah! I fuckin knew it!" Spoke up sleeves(?)_

"HEY! There you are! Why the fuck are you hid…mph!" sleeves train of thought was cut off as stocking already met her lips along with sleeves. She didn't waste anytime in tongue probing the restrained angel.

He tried to use his tongue to push her out, but it was proving futile as it turned in to a wrestiling match that he was already losing. He quickly began to lose ground as he could already taste the sweet covered tounge of the young gothic angel.

He couldn't keep his ground from the constant double assult and soon became erect.

Sleeves had peeked one eye open and saw that a part of the kanji symbol had already disappeared.

"**Crap…. The seal is…. Already vanishing….. I have to…." **Sleeves tried his best to think straight, but even he couldn't do such a thing in the middle of a moment like the one he was in now.

"That's a good boy, get all nice and hard for me." Panty smiled as she gently rubbed the member slightly before putting the erect pecker into her mouth making sleeves clench his fists as he resisted the urge to let out a moan. But it was proving exceedingly difficult as she began to bob her head up and down as she was moving her tongue around in motions that sleeves didn't even think were possible.

He could feel himself losing more and more ground with each passing second. And as each second pass he could feel another part of his seal starting to vanish.

Finally stocking decided to break the kiss and let sleeves breath. But he didn't want to say anything until he could at least was able to form words from his mouth.

"That look on your face, your still trying to hold back aren't you?" Stocking asked as she removed her bra showing her large c cups.

For some reason he could feel his head moving up toward her breasts.

"**What the fuck… what's… happening…" **sleeves thought as he could feel his body moving on his own.

"**Damn, that's right, the seal's weakening, that means he's about to take control…" sleeves struggled as he tried to keep himself from sucking the angel's luscious orbs. **

"_Go ahead, suck on them, you know you want to…" Sleeves(?) spoke._

"**Sleeves wanted to snap back at his other self, but he could feel his will breaking as panty had his whole member in her mouth now. he felt like he was going to lose it right there. But as he was distracted by looking at panty he had already found stocking's left cup in his mouth as he was now sucking her left tit. He wanted to stop but stocking had held his head in place giving the as she massaged her left breast and moaned in delight telling him she didn't want him to stop.**

Sleeves was helpless as he slowly began to enjoy the treatment he was getting, but he still wanted to stop knowing what the aftermath would be if he allowed this to continued. But he couldn't think, he was already reaching his first limit. He tried his best to hold it in but another part of him didn't let him.

When sleeves was finally given a chance to breath the words he could say was….

"DAM IIITTT!" he shouted as he climaxed right into the mouth of the blonde anarchy sister releasing his semen down her throat.

He began breathing short breaths as he could feel some of his body parts already refusing to respond to him, but he managed to keep his strength up to turn to look to panty who was licking her lips cleaning most of the semen of of her face.

"Well, it seems like you've been holding back for awhile now haven't you?" Panty asked as she licked between her fingers as she smiled at the still erect sleeves.

But soon she had felt something else shoot up her body. she could fell almost every part of her body heat up like a burning furnace.

"What the fuck. Why's my body getting so fucking hot?" Panty questioned as she already began playing with herself in hopes to extinguish the feeling. But nothing was working.

Sleeves saw she was currently distracted with herself, he tried using one of his hands to untie the stocking that was around his arms, but he was stobbed when stocking had pinned his loose arm down.

"Ok, enough foreplay, make sure he holds still stocking." Panty said as she began removing her panties.

"**Shit…."** Sleeves thought bluntly as panty began guiding his still active pecker into her awaiting snatch.

As sleeves looked down already half of the seal had disappeared.

He began moving as much as he could, but his body had began reacting against his will.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle… for the first part anyway." She spoke quickly as she forced the male angel's sword all the way inside her not wasting any time as she let out a large moan.

Sleeves did the best he could not to make a sound, but a few silent moans escaped from his mouth as she began to slowly ride him.

Though as she had quickly begun to get into the groove of it, her pace started to increase. As he was distracted with Panty sliding him in and out of her, he didn't see stocking straddle his face. When he saw what she was about to do, he was about to say something, but he was silenced as his face was now trapped under the purple-haired goth. Her breathing became sharp as she begun grinding on the boy's face. With only a fraction of the seal left, sleeves had only a smidge of willpower left as he was unable to close his mouth forcing him to down all the love juice that came out of the angel's snatch.

Meanwhile, panty had begun riding harder letting out moans that sounded similar to the ones sleeves heard during the nights she had over her male visitors. For the past few nights he had been staying there, he didn't think that the source of the blonde's moans would be him. Soon, his arms had moved of their own voalition and had grabbed stocking's ass as she continued to rub against her face making her wince in pleasure.

"AAAH! She moaned. About time you started getting into it." She said with a smirk. Soon, sleeves knew it was coming. Not only his climax, but the final part of the seal being undone. And after that….

"Ah! Yes! Fuck me proper!" Panty shouted as she had arched her head back as her hips became a near blur.

"Ah…oh no! I'm gonna….gonna….! Sleeves grunted as he felt his finish coming like a freight train. Almost at the same time, the three angles had all reached their climax. Sleeves had exploded his seed into the snatch of the blond as stockings had released herself upon the angels face. He would have considered it gross, but at this point, it wouldn't matter what he thought. Sleeves was no longer in control. A toothy grin appeared on his face as the final part of the symbol had disappeared. Panty had slowly slid sleeves' member out of her letting out a satisfying moan as she had laid back.

"Well rookie, how was it? Panty asked looking at him. Was it as good as you hoped it be?"  
"All that and more." Sleeves quickly replied suprising both of the angels. Knowing him as long as they have, they'd thought he would've cursed at them.

"So, you enjoyed after all did you?" Stockings asked as she remained atop the angel.

"And who ever said it was over?" Sleeves(?) Asked as he had finally assumed control of his body. Sleeves' eyes had suddenly changed to red. Stockings had saw this change, but before she could say anything, sleeves had got up pushing her to the ground only to be the one sitting on top of her this time. With his pecker already rock-hard once again, he had pushed stockings breasts together before he had started ramming into them like a mad bull. Stockings was taken by surprise as sleeves had became surprisingly more aggressive. Just a few minutes ago, he was doing everything he could to prevent them from having their way with him.

But her thinking process immediately begun to shut down as she was lost in ecstasy having sleeve's dick ram into her boobs over and over.

"Yeeeah, you like that. Don't ya bitch?" Sleeves(?) Asked as he continued to titty fuck her.

"Aaah, what's gotten…into you?" Stockings asked between moans.

"You two wanted to fuck me so bad? We'll here's you wish!" Sleeves(?) Said between grunts.

But he was a bit distracted when he had heard the blonde haired angel started begging for attention.

"What's wrong slut? Feeling a bit left out?" Sleeves(?) Asked with a grin. Meanwhile, sleeves was trudging back from the casino now changed back into his normal clothes.

"Man, I can't believe they just left me there…" The ginger boy groaned as he had made it back to the church. Forgetting me like that. I ought to give them a piece of my my mind…? Sleeves trailed off as he had begun to hear moaning from beyond the church doors.

'"Aaah..yes! More…don't stop!" Moaned stockings from the other side of the door.

"Wait…was that stocking?" Sleeve asked surprised. He'd expect that kind of reaction to be coming from panty. But stocking? Letting his curiosity getting the best of him, he decided to creak open the door and peaked his eyeball through. His eyes had grew as wide as dinner plates at the sight he had saw. He saw the sweating bodies of the three angles doing it over the table. Panty's body was placed on top of stockings as sleeves had begun ramming into them one at a time. Whichever one he wasn't banging, he had penetrated the other with his two index fingers.

"Yeeeah, who's your daddy? Who's your daddy?!" Sleeves(?) Asked gritting through his teeth as he did his best to make sure he didn't climax too soon. Breifs couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought sleeves would be one of the last people to end up banging panty, And even less stockings who didn't want any part in her sister's sexcapades. Briefs couldn't bare to watch this as he was suffering an instant nosebleed.

"Maybe…I should…come back later." Breifs said as he had turned around and had left the church without alerting the others inside to his presence. Back inside, Sleeves(?) Had continued ramming into the sisters with his hips becoming a near blur at the speed he was going.

"Ah….ah…i…I can't….The slutty angel stammered as she felt her climax approaching.

"Oh come on…don't tell me you done already?" Sleeves(?) Asked as he had continued mercilessly ramming into the snatch of the blond anarchy sister while showing no signs of letting up.

"Oh no!...I can't take it!" AAAH! Panty screamed arching her head back as she had finally reached her limit. Panty had fell back onto stockings as they seemed to be exhausted. However, sleeves(?) Wasn't quite finished yet. No you don't! I haven't gotten off yet! He said as he grabbed panty's head and pulled her up by the locks of her hair. Now say ah, bitch!" He said as he had jerked his cock into her mouth. Without a second of thought, sleeves(?) had began jamming his pecker down her throat. Yet the anarchy sister had showed no signs of gagging as she had let the cock slide in and out easily. Savoring the juices from her own snatch and the cock itself, she let out audible moans with every pocket of air she could get,

"Come on….almost…there." Sleeves(?) Grunted as he had fucked her mouth as hard and fast as he could. Sensing the end was approaching, panty had wrapped her arms around the boys' waist.

"AAAAAHHHH…:Sleeves(?) Said with a sigh of relief as he had finally climaxed in the angels throat. Panty had kept her mouth tightly wrapped around his cock making sure that not a single drop of his semen had escaped. Suddenly,to their surprise, sleeve's irises had turned back to blue again just before he had fell unconscious to the floor. With all of them exhausted, it would be a while before they woke up.

Several hours later, sleeves had regained consciousness.

"Ugh,,,,man….what happened last night?" Sleeves asked as he had rubbed his head from a headache. When his eyes had fully opened, he had saw pink. No, not that kind of pink before you ask. The pink from the top of panty's bed. In her bedroom.

"Wait, this is….Panty's bedroom? Sleeves asked as his eyes finally snapped to reality.

"Oh no….did we…?! He asked as he was about to shoot up from the bed, but he felt something heavy holding his body down. Looking down, he saw two large lumps in the bed near him. Slowly pulling the sheets of the cover up, his suspicions were confirmed. He had saw the naked bodies of Panty and stocking sound asleep as their arms were wrapped around his torso with their legs wrapped around his. As sleeves had held back the huge urge to scream…all he could muster at this point was…

"Oh….Shit!" He whispered so as not to wake up the sisters.

**Well….this is certainly an….interesting predicament. Wonder what's going to happen next? Till next time, this is Jack signing off!**

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"**


	8. Chapter 8

_Panty and stocking with garterbelt: the angel with one wing._

_Chapter8: Whoever said Love wasn't deadly? Part1_

The screen had transitioned back to sleeves who finally managed to remove himself from the angel's grip. But as soon as he got on his legs, multiple parts of his body had began to ahce.

"AH CRAP!" Sleeved gritted his teeth as the pain had appeared so suddenly that he lost his balance for a few seconds. Crud, my aching back my aching chest, my aching head, My aching freakin everything."

Sleeves had began trying to do stretches to diminish the multiple cramps that he was feeling.

"dam, what did I do last night that could have caused me to…." Sleeves trailed off as he looked back to the still two sleeping angels.

"Crud, that's right… I'm gonna have some explaining to do when they wake up. Until then… sleeves began as he walked towards a nearby mirror that had one of panty's underwear hanging off it.

"Hey! I know your still awake, get out here now!" Sleeves demanded as his reflection disappeared and now his other self's image had appeared. He seemed to be sleepy as he was still rubnbing his eyes.

"_What do you want it's 6:00 in the freakin morning. Can't a alter ego get some sleep when he needs too?" Sleeves(?) asked as he continued to rub his left eye and yawn._

"Don't play games with me, it's too eary in the morning for cryptic bullshit so start talking.

You did what I think you did last night didn't you?" Sleeves questioned with anger in his voice.

But Sleeves(?) only grew a wide grin after hearing the question.

"_What do you think genius, I said I'd have my way with those two as soon as I got the chance. And I never go back on a promise." He spoke mockingly as he wagged his finger._

but sleeves was not amused at his behavior.

"Why did you have to drag me into this? Things are already complicated enough as it is without you having fun whenever you get the chance. And mind telling me exactly how we got inside panty's room?" the red haired angel questioned as he folded his arms.

"_Uh… actually I don't know that myself…."_ Sleeves(?) spoke nervously surprising the original.

"W-what do you mean you don't know? He began with his voice raising slightly higer but not enough to wake up the girls. You're the one who was in control at the time? how could you not know?"

"_Look, All I can remember is that after we had our party I had passed out in the living room. You heard me right? The Living room, so I have no fucking idea of how we ended up in here so do me the kindness of blaming shit on me that I'm NOT responsible for." _Sleeves(?) snapped back.

"But if you didn't move us in here then how did….." sleeves stopped again as he suddenly realized the angels might have continued toying with his unconscious body.

"Oh wait… I think I may know.." Sleeves shivered as he couldn't even think of what they did to him while he was asleep.

"_What? You think the bitches continued the party while you were knocked out? Dam, didn't think they had it in them. Well, among other things of course." Sleeves(?) snickered earning him a glare from the young angel._

"This is seriously not the time! if we can't figure out what happened.. wait a minute, how long was I knocked out?"

"_I don't know, about several hours maybe? Why?_

"So THAT's why I've been feeling so sore.. " sleeves said as he began to rub his aching back.

"_Well what did you expect? Fun like that is bound to leave a few bruises afterwords." Sleeves(?) had grinned only reciving a glare from the young angel._

"This is not funny dude. Do you know how much more complicated things are going to get now that we've done the unspeakable? And I'm sure garter won't appreciate the room being even more messy then it was before…. Sleeves trailed off as he thought back to earlier last night.

"Which reminds me I'm probably going to have to clean that living room table.."

"_Your looking at this the wrong way dude. Try looking on the bright side of things." Sleeves(?) suggested optimistically. _

"The bright side? What freakin bright side? The paparazzi are goanna be buzzing around us like fly's when they find this out!" Sleeves argued.

"_Ok first, who doesn't love the fans? And don't say you don't because then you'd be contradicting yourself like a bitch." Sleeves(?) noted causing his counterpart to stay quiet._

"_Second, think of it this way, you were probably rusty after all this time and now you got some practice in for when you'll have to fuck on camera." Sleeves(?) added _

"Yeah, before we even think about doing something In public I'd end up regretting later, I still got some stuff to do before then. With everything's that went on recently I haven't had a chance to inspect that card zekro gave me yesterday.

"_Oh yeah, the mystery card the duel addict gave you yesterday. I don't see what good that card will do, we can't pawn It off for anything so we can't get any money for it." _

"This card isin't for getting any money you greedy bastard. This is suppose to help us find out where their secret hideout is." Sleeves replied as he began looking for his pants._"You do realize your calling yourself a greedy bastard right?" sleeves(?) snickered_

"Anyway, it's 6:42 so I'm going to go ahead and get dressed for school." Sleeves said ignoring his counterpart's remark.

"_So your just going to fuck and run? Tsk,tsk, tsk. , I thought you had a little more class then that. aren't you going to at least wake them up? They did after all show you a night you'll never forget." Sleeves(?) smiled as the original tried his best not to run his fist through the mirror. But before he could do anything he had turned around and saw that the angels were already beginning to wake up._

"_Oh, I guess there waking up by themselves." Sleeves(?) grinned as a look of worry had grew on the original's face._

"Dang it, there already waking up, you better have someway to explain this or I'm gonna…" Sleeves trailed off as when he looked back towards the mirror, he saw that it was his own reflection he was staring at and not his counterparts.

"What the hell?! your flaking on me now?!" I swear if I find some way to get back into my own subconscious I'm goanna personally come in their and kick your ass!" sleeves shouted as he we tempted to smash the mirror.

But before he did he heard The blonde anarchy sister yawning.

"Shit, my head feels like rush hour, what time is it?" The sleepy anarchy sister asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's 6:50 in the morning. And it's Monday, they probably fixed the school by now." Sleeves simply replied as he began searching the room for where his shirt was tossed.

As he began searching for his discarded cloths the second sister had began to awaken from her slumber as well.

"Is it morning already? I'm hungry.." Stocking replied as she rubbed her sleepy eye already craving for another one of her sweets.

"Well it looks like someone slept well." Panty spoke as she looked back towards her sister.

"Don't talk to me until I had my morning fix." Stocking replied simply as she began searching the room for anything sweet. Unfortunately this being panty's room she wouldn't be able to find anything to fit her sweet tooth.

As sleeves continued to rummage around for the rest of his cloths he had found his card on the card Zekro had gave him was lying on the ground next to a pair of panty's discarded underwear.

"**Shit… that's where the card went. I really hope that thing didn't get caught in the crossfire."** Sleeves thought to himself as he had quickly picked up the card from the angel's unmentionables. He had sighed with relief as he saw that the card was unscathed despite the events that transpired last night.

"Whew… what a relief."

"You know, for someone who doesn't try to have sex often you seem to be very adept at it." Stocking spoke up causing sleeves face to turn a little red.

"Um… well yeah I've had… some experience I guess…though I should probably let you know that I wasn't really myself last night…." Sleeves began nervously.

"I'll say, you finally managed to pull that damn stick out of your ass for once. Didn't know you had it in ya to be honest." Pant interrupted as sleeves had began pulling on his shirt collar.

"Um yeah… about that, you see…." Sleeves was cut off as his eyes began turning from ocean blue to demonic red.

"_What he's trying to say is he's not the one that rocked your worlds last night, that was all me bitches!" Sleeves(?) _spoke up surprising both of the angels of the new attitude adjustment.

"What the fuck got into you? you swapped brains with someone or something?" Panty asked confused yet a bit intrigued by the new attitude.

"I think he's actually sharing a body with someone." Stocking chimmed in.

"_DING DING DING! Give the lady a prize. That is correct. Well half correct really. I'm still sleeves, I'm just the other half he try's to keep locked away._

"Other half? What are you talking about?" asked stocking.

"_Ok bitches, listen up cause I ain't goanna waste my time explaining this twice. You see you two might have seen some glmpse of the little tattoo the guy keeps on him." Sleeves(?) began._

"You mean that kanji symbol? What about it? Stocking asked still clueless of what he was talking about.

"_You see that symbol was keeping his other side I.E. "ME" under wraps. You see when the bastard was still alive he fucked a lot more chicks then you two." Sleeves(?) smirked planting a surprise look on The angel's faces._

"Your shitting me.. after all that shit about not trying to get into anything except fighting he actually fucked more then once?" the blonde anarchy sister asked in disbelief.

"_Yep. Almost at least every two to three times a day. whenever he wasn't on the job anyway. although the big man thought that such things would only get in n the way so he put that little nifty seal on him to keep his "Desires" at bay. But by some unkown force, all the desires and wants had took on a life of it's own and that's how this bastard was born." He explained as he pointed to himself._

"So what your saying is that symbol was basically stopping his desire to fuck." Panty said with a blank stare.

"_Eh… basically. He said something about not wanting to make things complicated or some shit. Honestly I zone out most of the time when he's talking." Sleeves sneered as he turned his head._

"I guess it's some kind of purity ring for angels huh?" Stocking asked now noticing the kanji symbol was gone.

"Hey, where did that mark go anyway?"

"_Well I have you two to thank for that. that mark was the only thing keeping me back. but the moment you two started having your fun the symbol began to remove itself. And when he blowed it was completely removed. And it won't come back until 24hours have passed." Sleeves(?) explained as the blonde anarchy sister grew a smirk on her face._

"hang on, so does he feel everything that you feel?" Panty asked causing a smirk to grow on the possessed red head's face.

"_Affirmative. When ever he punches something I feel it. Whenever he tastes something I taste it. And whenever he fucks something you can bet I feel it. Unfortunately he doesn't do much of that often. " Sleeves(?) spoke with a hint of annoyance._

"Well that's great, now we have two annoyances to deal with." Stocking spoke codly.

"_Just as a cold bitch as ever…" Sleeves(?) muttered under his breath._

"Well as long as you're here why don't we have a little fun before school?" panty suggested causing the red haired angel to grin.

"_Well dam, guess he wasn't kidding about you being relentless when it comes to this sort of thing. But as long as your up for it lets…..crap.._" Sleeves(?) muttered as he could already feel the original's will coming back again.

"_Ah dammit, can't I at least have five minutes?" Sleeves(?) complained._

"NO!, the mark may be gone but that doesn't mean I'm goanna let you use my body for just countless sex! I'm taking control back now!" Said the boy in The original's voice as the eyes began turning back from red to blue.

"_Ah dammit! You never let me have any fun!" His counterpart shouted as the sleeves finally took back control of his body._

Sleeves had let out a sigh as he could move on his own will again.

"Crap, this is goanna be a long 24 hours…." Sleeves spoke as he scratched his head.

"Hey where did your friend go? We were just going to play a little is all." Panty spoke innocently.

"Sorry, but i'd rather keep my active side under control until I'm in a fight when things get hazy. I'll save beating the bush for when I don't have other shit to worry about." sleeves replied as he had walked out of the room to head down stairs.

"Well, you fucked him, I assume your goanna toss him away like the others right?" stocking asked as her sister only still had the same seductive grin on her face from yesterday.

"I don't know… now that I know all he needs is a friendly nudge to turn into that, he might be worth going on a second time.

The screen had transitioned back to sleeves in the garage. When he had reached for the new helmet he brought with some of the left over money, he had stopped and smelled under his armpits and realized he was stinking.

"Oh shit.. that's right I never took a bath, eh, I'll just use the school shower when I get to the gymnasium."

Sleeves had put on his helmet as he revved up the motorcycle. But as soon as he did he could feel his other self trying coming up again.

"_Hey, can you at least let me drive this thing, I swear all I'm going to do is take a detour." Sleeves(?) begged._

"Fine. As long as we get to the school I don't give a damn." Sleeves had sighed as his eyes turned red again giving his other self control.

"_Hell yeah! let's see what this baby can really do!" Sleeves(?) shouted as he slammed his foot on the pedal as he blasted out of the garage and down the street already causing multiple vehicles to stop In fear of crashing into him._

"Meanwhile as the possessed angel had blasted down the street, down below the city the demon sisters had returned to their master.

As the two had walked in the dark lit room both of them had immediately bowed.

"Please forgive us dark master. We have failed you once again. though if your going to punish us, please be a little more merciful then last time." begged Kneesocks not changing her gaze from the ground.

"What? why would I need to punish you girls?" Corset asked simply as his two servants still stared at the red floor.

"Please forgive us, those angels have once again interfeared with us again. we did not expect them to show up out our reserved beach, we thought we had them, but their little pet continues to get in our way." Explained scanty.

"We have failed you even when we weren't on the job, please find the mercy to forgive us dark lord." Kneesocks clenched her fists as she awaited for the name of punishment to come. But instead of an angered ill tempered voice, all they heard was a hearty cackle confusing both demons.

"Is…there something amusing about this my lord?" Scanty questioned as she finally looked back up off the floor.

"My dear little girls, why would I have the need to punish you If you have done nothing wrong?" The dark lord asked surprising and secretly relieving both sisters,

"I'm sorry? I'm not sure I understand." Scanty began with a confused look.

"All I ask of you girls is to simply help further our goals as demons. And it seems as though you've done just that." Corset explained as an image of briefs appeared in his original cloths.

"Um, master, why is that… pet on the screen?" Kneesocks asked skeptical of where the demon lord was going with this.

"You already know this boy right? The little meak meat sack that follows the angels around?"

"Yes. But he's not worth a threat at all." Started kneesocks.

"Indeed, he's just a little insect that just get's in the way. the angels don't seem to show much respect for them either. It actually surprises me how there ready to let him die without a second thought." Scanty had growled in disgust.

(It's true that she or her sister didn't have the slightest shred of respect for the angels. But the fact that they are angels that ignore the righteous morals made them hate them to the pit of their demonic souls. Demons follow rules so why should angels be any different?)

"Yes yes…. An angel who doesn't follow morals is unsettling, but were not talking about those two right now. you see one of my little ghost scouts caught something interesting at the beach." Corset began as the screen was showing static then started to slowly show.

"Master….pardon me for asking this but… was the only reason you sent a scout just to spy on the topless women?" Scanty asked making a vein pulse from corset's head.

"Such insolence… I only send out worker scouts to gather information. How can you even think I'd waste my time peeping and the exposed flesh of humans?" Corset growled making Kneesocks silent once again.

"_Then again…. perhaps it could be a useful feature to use when there not around…." _ Corset had shook himself from his perverted thoughts and had glared at the demon sisters again.

"Anyway…. the scout had found something interesting in the possession of the one that the angels call "Geek boy":. Corset had zoomed in on a recorded video of Sleeves and briefs fighting a gigantic whale.

Briefs was still standing on the sand as sleeves was dodging a dark black and red water gun.

The demon sisters nearly gasped in shock at what the orange haired boy was carrying.

"Th- the color of that sword. It can't be,,,,:" Kneesocks gasped in disbelief.

"That's right. How the boy came across this I don't know.. but what I do know is that ihe may be more of a useful tool then we were lead to believe."

"You think they could have been keeping this secret from us? Those angels do always play dirty." Noted Scanty.

"No, I don't think they have become aware of his power yet. But that's probably there own fault as they never thought much of him in the first place. And as long as were talking about secrets, you know the new guy garter has working for him right?

"What's your point?" Scanty asked still skeptical.

'He was trying to hide something at the beach that day. don't you two remember?" Corset asked as the screen flashbacked to a short scene of the beach from the previous chapter.

"And don't think were leaving you out mr, atoms. Since you interfered you will be taking the same punishment as they will when they lose." Declared kneesocks making sleeves jump up in anger.

"WHAT?! the hell why?! I didn't even want to be here and your placing some of the blame on me?!" Sleeves snarled with a glare of anger in his eyes.

"Weather you wanted to be here or not is irrelevant. You interfered and now you'll be sharing the pain along with the two angels." Replied Kneesocks.

"Besides, people like you shouldn't be ashamed of your body. Unless of course… you have something to hide…" Scanty added making sleeves step back a bit.

"Uh…i..i don't have any idea of what your talking about." Sleeves began sweating nervously as he made sure he was a safe distance away from the girls.

"_That's right… it did look like he was trying to hide something. But It didn't seem that important at the time." Kneesocks chimed in as the flashback ended._

"Yes well, all I could gather is that he's probably too embarrassed of that mark so it probably isn't all that important. For now while your on the job focus on finding out why that little kid was able to summon a dark weapon, let alone control it.

"Yes master." Both sisters said in unison as they had walked out of the room.

As they did corset had looked back at the screen to where it was in a loop of sleeves using his volleyball moves to destroy the ghosts.

"Hmm, now why do I get the feeling that some unwanted rats are going to interfere with things? He began to ponder as he fiddled with his thumbs, but he just decided to ignore it for now.

-Meanwhile back Daten city highschool-

Sleeves was walking down the hallway. Well more like strutting instead. It was obvious that it was his other side that was in control at the moment. But to those who didn't know his secret didn't know why was he acting like he was.

He was strutting around like he ran the place as he was now sporting black aviator sun glasses.

The common school girls would usually fawn over him even when he didn't pay attention. But with his other self in control he did things a bit differently. He would usually flex his muscles or throw small gestures at women making them faint.

Though he always stepped in before he managed to deflower any of them. Though it slowly get's harder each time, but he hasn't found out why as of yet.

"_that's right, it''s me, no need for applause just make sure not to damage the merchandise." Sleeves(?) gloated as he continued to head to class. He had stopped when he had saw briefs waiting for the angels yet again._

"_Yo geek boy, those angels left you standing here again?" Sleeves(?) asked already making briefs suspicious.._

"Oh hi sleeves… um, did you have a good sleep or something? Never seen you act this way most of the time.." Briefs noted as Sleeves(?) only grinned at this.

"_You could say something like that. the sisters showed me a nice time last night so yeah I feel pretty good." He joked, _but briefs couldn't really laugh as he was already full aware of what did happen last night. Guess it was probably a good thing they didn't see him.

"so sleeves, what did you guys do last night after you left the casino? I didn't see you guys anywhere after I climbed out of the dumpster."

"_Oh that, well after garterbelt finished bitching again the girls and I played a little card game. And when I lost I had too…_" he had trailed off as control was being shifted again.

"Uh… sleeves? Are you alright?" Briefs asked as he took a few steps back fearing that sleeves could be transforming into a monster or something. But when the aviator glasses fell off he had saw his eyes quickly shift from red to blue.

Sleeves had picked up the shades and regained his composure.

"When I lost I had to clean there rooms for a week. That's all." Sleeves replied as he put the shades into his left pocket.

"Um? What was that just now?" briefs questioned making sleeves a bit nervous.

"Uh.. what was what?" sleeves asked innocently.

"Well, call me crazy but it seemed like you just… changed personality's or something. Just a second ago you were bragging and now…." Briefs had grew a little suspicious though it was hard to tell with his hair covering his eyes.

"Uh, there's no need to worry about that. I tend to lose myself sometimes, last night was pretty hectic on my back." Sleeves chuckled nervously.

"Yeah I'll bet…" Briefs mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, we should probably get to class, I don't really like the idea of being sent down to detention again." briefs shivered as he thought about the grime infested room below the school.

Sleeves had nodded as he followed briefs to their next class.

"_What the hell dude? Can you at least let me tell about my feats to some people? You can't hide it forever ya know!" Sleeves(?) complained._

"First of all it would be considered our feats since were both in the same body. secondly I can't have you blabbing about something like that to briefs. I'm pretty sure he wanted first dibs on panty long before we got here." Sleeves replied.

"_Yeah but he knows that she's already fucked a ton of guys before him so what's the freakin difference? " _

"Look, just keep quiet at least until we make it to 2nd period. At least in gym I'll be able to have an excuse." Sleeves mumbled as he walked into Sex ed class.

He had took his usual seat in the middle of the two anarchy sisters. They both seemed to busy to notice him at the moment so he decided to take the time to inspect the card again.

Sleeves remembered that zekro said the card he had would somehow lead him to the team's secret base. But he didn't even know how yet. All he could do was stare at the magic playing card as his gaze became lost in the skyscrapers printed on to the card.

"Weird… why does this thing… feel so familiar…." he questioned as he gazed closely at the card.

But before he could inspect it even more, the musclebound teacher had raised his voice again.

"LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS! SETTLE DOWN NOW OR ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE MEETING A RULER TO THE ASS!" the teacher shouted causing everyone to quiet down.

"That's better. Now as of today we will be demonstrating some of the actions that might be unsafe during relations. But before we do that we have a new student joining our class today.

"Another new student?" Sleeves questioned turning his gaze from the card.

"_Geez, if I had a nickel for every time a new student appeared I'd be a fucking millionaire." Complained sleeves(?)/_

But sleeves ignored his petty rants and decided to focus on what's going on.

"Now I don't want you children groping her or making fun of her hair or any of that bullying bullshit! You kids should know by now that it does NOT make you cool!" The teacher shouted as he walked towards the door.

"Now with that settled, please welcome our new student. You may come in now miss viper." Announced the teacher making sleeves nearly jump out of his seat.

"Ms. Viper…. Wait… no… your shitting me, he can't mean…." Sleeves began fearing of who he was talking about.

A girl with short purple hair with a short yet smooth body wearing the same school outfit panty was wearing. Except her shirt was opening only showing slight cleavage. Here sleeves reached down to her wrists and she wore an inverted green and red plaid skirt with horizontal stripes along with w"Sohite socks and black shoes.

She had a blue backpack with what seemed to be a red gem hanging of one of the pockets as a chain of some sort.

"Hi everyone! I'm aiasha viper, it's very nice to meet all of you." She said sweetly as she already turned her gaze to the red haired angel sitting in the middle of the class.

"**Crap to infinity. As if I didn't have enough problems." **Sleeves thought to himself as he was already thinking of a way to get out of the classroom first as soon as the bell rang.

Unfortunately stocking was the first to notice sleeves change in attitude at the sight of the new girl.

"Someone you know?" stocking as simply making sleeves jump.

"H-huh? Why would you ask that? I don't know her, why would I know her?" sleeves questioned nervously as he began sweating and pulling on his shirt collar

"Your saying you don't know her but your face says otherwise." Stocking replied

"Tch. What do you care anyway? and how do you know if I even know her anyway?" sleeves questioned trying to sound tough.

"Well, we didn't know your friend zekro and we only met him yesterday. And plus you were hiding that little wild side of yours for a long time, so it wouldn't surprise me that you had more secrets to hide." Stocking stated bluntly making sleeves come to a stand still.

He didn't know why she was acting so observant all of a sudden. but before he could give any more thought to the matter he already heard aiasha say where she wanted to be seated.

"I'd like to take the seat behind that gentlemen in the middle." She replied simply as she pointed towards sleeves.

"W-what?! no way, find another seat!" sleeves said defensively.

" ! I don't know what kind of problems you have, but you are not to decide where my students sit! If she wants to sit behind you then that's where she's going to sit! And if you have complaints explaining otherwise you can explain them along with a free trip back to the detention room!" DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" The teacher shouted as sleeves had sighed in anger.

"Yes sir…" sleeves mumbled as the purple haired gun slinger only had kept the smile on her face.

"That's better! Ms. Viper, you make take your seat." The teacher replied sweetly motioning towards the seat behind sleeves.

'thank you sir." Aiasha replied sweetly as she walked down the row of seats.

As she did all the boys were already staring at the girl's figure as they were already beginning to think explicit thoughts. Sleeves tried his best to look away but his other self was forcing him to look at her as well.

As she walked passed sleeves she had winked at him already making him shake causing a suspicious look to grow on Both of the anarchy sisters faces.

"**Crap… this is just perfect… think sleeves… how can we still be friends with aiasha and yet keep her advances at bay…. There must be some way to…. GAH!"**

Sleeves train of thought was interrupted as he could already feel someone's finger slide up his neck.

Sleeves had looked back and already knew it was aiasha again. she only waved innocently and smiled at him as he turned back around.

But as soon as he did she began playing with his neck again.

"Crap…. This is gonna be a busy day." sleeves sighed knowing that he was going to be a lot more busy and had a feeling that he's probably goanna need to drink a lot of fluids.

"**There. Done with chapter8. Sorry this thing had turned out longer then I thought it would be so I'm making this chapter into different parts. Secondly for those who enjoy this please be patient as I'm a senior in high school now and it becomes hard for me to update as fast so I would thank you to please be patient as I try to work on my fanfics as soon as possible. **

**With that out of the way, this is the end of part one. Part two will be up when I can put it up.**

**Until next time fellow readers.**

**Also I don't own shit, that includes Panty and stockings and all of it's characters. Only the fanfiction their in and the Oc's are mine. Also watch out for SOPA. Don't know why they keep trying to bring that thing into effect but hopefully it won't ever happen. Anyway I've said my piece so I'll be on my way.**

"**CHAOS CONTROL!" jack shouted as he vanishes In a flash of green chaos energy.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Panty and stocking with garterbelt: The angel with one wing!_

_(A/N) before we begin I would like to apologize who have may have been waiting for this update. Honestly wasn't sure not many people like this fanfic due to the lack of reviews I've gotten. Ah well, live and learn I guess._

_Secondly I do not own panty and stocking with garterbelt or the characters in it. Only the story and the OC sleeves is mine._

_Last time where we left off after a rather unexpected night with the angels, they soon discover sleeves's other self. What he was hiding beneath the kanji symbol was to keep his other self locked away. Apparently his other self is the exact opposites of how he would usually act._

_Usually he wouldn't be a man to look up a girls skirt without permission, but with his other side on the loose not only does he enjoy being a pervert to the core, but there's something else about him that he's not telling his host. _

_As the new angel is trying to figure out how to deal with said problem, it seems as though corset has taken an interest into brief's new weapon. How he got a weapon such as that couldn't be possible unless he was somehow linked to hell. as you've already seen scanty and kneesocks carry weapons of the same color. So why would briefs be carrying a weapon like that? does he have a secret he's not sharing too?_

_And if that wasn't all he had to worry about, now one of his mysterious old running buddies and also old flame while he was still alive has now enrolled into the high school. Of course we all remember what she was planning to do inside the dream realm, but now there back to real life and jumping off a buiding's out of the question… _

_And that's not even the worst of it. Corset finds out that briefs carries a weapons that only demons from hell are suppose to weild. But then why does brief have the thing in the first place?_

_An angel's work is never done…._

Chapter9: Who said love isin't deadly?! Part2!

The screen transitions on to sleeves and aiasha standing in the hallway. It was still a good 10 minutes before the next class so sleeves had some time to catch up with aiasha, at least in a way.

"Dam it aiasha calm down!" sleeves shouted as he avoided being locked into a bone crushing hug.

"But I missed you attie! Can't I at least get a hug?" She begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Not if the hug is gonna lead to something else." Sleeves said already having an idea of what would happen after a hug from her.

"Oh come on, all I want is a hug. I swear!" she said with an innocent smile.

Though something about that smile sleeves didn't seem to trust. For as long as sleeves knew aiasha, or at least when he was alive, he always knew that she would always plot something behind that innocent smile of hers. He'd usually end up falling for it almost every time. but this time it seemed as she wasn't planning anything.

"Fine…" sleeves sighed as he looked the other way and held his arms out.

"YAAAAY!" Aiasha cheered as she quickly embraced the angel in yet another bone crushing hug as if she never wanted to let go.

"DAM IT! I knew this was going to happen!" Sleeves struggled as he tried his best to grin and hide the fact that he was in pain from his friends crushing hug.

"I missed you so much attie, I didn't think I'd get to see you again!" Aiasha smiled as already some students stopped and stared.

"But you saw me a few day ago!" sleeves replied.

"It's still a long time!" She said as she began hugging tighter.

"OUCH! Ok ok it's good to see you too! Now can you please let go of me before you brake my spine?!" Sleeves asked as his face began to turn purple.

"OOPS, sorry sorry!" She apologized as she had released sleeves as the color had returned to his face.

"Dam, i forgot why I never let you hug me, you always almost end up putting me in the hospital each time." Sleeves joked but quickly turned back to his serious look.

"A-anyway, what are you doing here aiasha?"

"Why am i here? Well I heard good things about this city's school." She replied simply slightly confusing sleeves.

"Good things huh? Like what?"

"Well, for one there's almost always something big going on at this school, like the interesting creature sightings almost everyday." She joked already knowing that sleeves knew that she was referring to the multiple ghosts.

"Uh huh…" Sleeves replied nervously.

"Also… aiasha began as she moved closer to sleeves with a seductive smile on her face.

I also here that the sex ed classes here are very…. Informative." She winked as a chill had went down sleeve's spine. He had quickly put more distance between them so he was able to breath.

"Anyway, where's zekro and the others, I thought you were busy helping them, are they taking a break or something?" sleeves questioned

"Eh, kind of. I'm just here because they wanted me to help you with some of the stuff your dealing with. Zekro said you might need some backup." she explained making sleeves a bit suspicious.

Hearing this made sleeves a little annoyed. Why would zekro think he would need back up? A better question would be how is he suppose to deal with aiasha and panty and stocking. But while he was still thinking of what to say next, his other self made a pop up.

"_Well, your looking as hot as ever." _ Sleeves(?) said quickly catching the purple haired gunslinger off guard. Though he had quickly covered his mouth as his eyes turned back from red to blue almost instantly.

Sleeves had slowly looked back up to aiasha slowly who seemed to have a smile creep up on her face.

"Uh…you didn't hear that…." Sleeves replied quickly. Though almost imiediantly sleeves(?) had quickly took control again.

"_Oh come on, you think she's hot and you know it." _ Sleeves(?) spoke up again. sleeves had struggled to put his hands over his mouth as his other self was still fighting back.

Though it was too late to erase what's been said.

"A new friend of yours attie?" aiasha asked innocently as sleeves(?) had pulled his hands away from his mouth and got control again.

"_You could say that. but let's forget about that for awhile, why don't we ditch this place and have some real fun?" _ sleeves(?) suggested as the gun slinger was a little surprised as she already had an idea of what he meant. But before she could answer control had switched yet again.

"Will you shut up! We don't have time for that we gotta get to class!" sleeves shouted.

_Control switches again._

"_What's the rush? We got like 8 minutes left, I'm sure we can fit something in."_

_Control switches again._

"What's this we stuff? This is my body you know and I'm not just gonna stand by and let you use it!" Sleeves argued.

_Control switches again._

"_Didn't here you complain when we were having fun with the angels last night." Sleeves(?) snickered_

_Control switches_

That's because I was forced! I had no intention to…. Before the two could go at it any more, he was cut of by aiasha who now seemed to have a frown on her face.

"Sleeves…. Tell me you didn't say what I think you just said…." Aiasha spoke with a hint of anger as sleeves grew nervous.

"Heh heh, what do you mean?" sleeves chuckled nervously as aiasha smile now turned into a venomous glare.

"Did you fuck another girl?" She asked simply making the angel nervous.

"What, no of course not." He replied innocently.

"_Control switches"_

"_He fucked two girls last night! And let me tell ya did they scream." Sleeves(?) spoke out loud_

"Control switches"

"I thought I told you to….. sleeves trailed off as he saw aiasha's fist being clenched.

"5 seconds…" She replied simply.

"What? no I think I still have one minute left." Sleeves said checking his watch.

"4 seconds…" she continued.

"Huh? Are you counting the clock?" sleeves asked still unsure of why she was counting down.

"3 seconds…." She continued as sleeves wasn't quite sure of what was he suppose to be doing.

"_Control switches"_

"_DUDE! START RUNNING! SHE'S GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T MOVE IT!"_

"Control switches"

"SHIT" sleeves thought to himself as he already saw aiasha beginning to move closer towards him.

"Oh would you look at the time, oh how it fly's, catch ya later!" sleeves had quickly turned around and bolted running as fast as he could knowing all to well what was going to happen next.

"2….1….0…." She finished as she had summoned her viper pistols and began to chase after sleeves like a rampaging bull.

"See what you did now you bastard! Now both of our asses are going to get kicked!" sleeves complained as he began shoving a couple of students out of the way.

"_control switches"_

"_What? I couldn't lie to the girl? that's not the kind of guy we are after all" he joked as they continued to run. But before he could answer back the suddenly felt the ground rumbling._

"That can't be good….." sleeves had slowly turned around to see what was causing the tremor. It was as he feared, it was aiasha charging like a runaway train. As soon as he saw it him and his other self said in unison..

"Shit"…

"I'm GONNA FREAKIN KILL YOU!" She shouted as she held her guns upside down before firing. As soon as the bullets left the gun, they turned into black speeding arrows that could peel of the doors to lockers with just one shot.

Luckily no kids were located near the lockers at the moment.

"CRAP!" sleeves yelled as he jumped managing to doge the first two shot's he had quickly turned to the corner and began heading into the lobby.

"**Ok… if I can get through the main lobby I can cut through to the gymnasium. I may still be able to save my ass yet…" **sleeves thought as he had rose jumped over a nearby table as another one of aiasha's shot's cut the table in half.

But when he had finally reached the main lobby, there was a blockade of men surrounding the two anarchy sisters yet again.

"One at a time boys you'll all get your turn." Panty spoke as she was posing for a few camera's as stocking continued to consume more of her sweets.

Upon seeing the blockade sleeves was forced to stop as he needed to find away past quickly.

"Oh come on! Are you serious!" Sleeves growled at the obstacle. But he didn't have time to complain as aiasha already caught up to him.

"SLEEVES! HOLD STILL SO I CAN BLAST YOU!" Aiasha shouted as she pointed her guns at sleeves ready to fire again.

"Shit, can't go through, can't go around, can't go under… so it looks like I'm going over!" Sleeves shouted as he took a few steps back before he leaped up into the air and used the male admirer's heads as stepping stones.

He could already hear the complaints of each and every male as he stepped on each of their cranium's as a means to escape. Unfortunately that didn't seem to stop aiasha's wrath.

"Oh fuck no, you ain't getting off that easy!" aiasha had began aiming for the angel as he was still trying to run. But surprisingly she was able to get a lock on him even though he was still running away.

She had waited then had shot one of her bullet/arrows that was heading straight for sleeves.

As the arrow was coming closer sleeves had made another leap jumping over the heads of a few more male admirers and the anarchy sisters who just noticed that the angel was flying over there heads.

"What the hell?" panty asked simply as she looked down and just noticed the incoming supernatural blast that was heading straight for them.

It seemed as though the whole world slowed down as sleeves had jumped to the right only dodging the attack by mere inches. The attack didn't do any real harm, but it managed to rip off a piece of his jacket.

The men below were electrocuted by the blast though it didn't seem to effect the anarchy sisters by much. Though whatever sweet stocking was eating had been completely destroyed.

"What the fuck, what was that all about?" Panty asked as she turned over to her sister who looked like she was going to explode.

"Who….WHO DID THIS! SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY FOR DESTROYING MY SWEETS!" stocking shouted as a pillar of fire erupted behind her.

"You think it's those demon bitches again?" panty suggested as stocking was still blinded by rage at the moment.

But soon their attention was drawn to someone who screamed sleeves' name yet again.

"SLEEVES! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Aiasha yelled as she bounced off the panty and stocking's head and continued to chase after sleeves who was nearing the gymnasium.

Soon after panty and stocking had got up with anger flaring in both of their eyes now.'

"What the hell?! what gives you the right to jump on my beautiful head?!" panty shouted as she got up.

"I don't know who the hell she is, but I do know that the bitch is about to pay!" stocking had summoned her katanas and had began to chase after aiasha.

"Damn straight." Panty had summoned her back lace and had joined her sister as they were both chasing after the one who played a game of hopscotch on their heads.

While the gunslinger in question was still chasing after sleeves who was still dodging her attacks.

"Where's the fucking principal? Doesn't he have some rule about weapons in the school?!" sleeves questioned as he jumped dodging another blast.

"_this thing is based off of an anime with no direct plot line dude. What do you expect?" Sleeves(?) asked nonchalantly._

"I was kind of expecting something to make sure I don't get my head blasted off in a school!" Sleeves replied as he finally made it to the gymnasium.

There was still some damage in the gym that hasn't been repaired yet, but the bleachers were blocking sight of any damage that hasn't been fixed yet.

Briefs was in charge of setting the equipment up, even though this didn't seem to be the best job for briefs due to his meak upper body and strength.

He had just finished setting up the mats on where kids would usually do sit ups.

Briefs had let out a small sigh before wiping his head.

"Whew… finally done. Welp, guess there's still a couple minutes before class starts. I wonder what the others are doing." Briefs had began walking towards the double doors that served an entrance and exit to the gymnasium. But before he got even close to it sleeves had came rushing through the doors holding his chest as it seemed as he was already out of breath.

"Crap… I got to… remember… to do track more…." Sleeves spoke in between breaths as he was trying to catch his breath.

" Sleeves? What are you doing here? Did you want to get to class early today?" briefs asked as sleeves finally regained his composure.

"Uh, not exactly… you see.." before sleeves could explain he could hear aiasha's voice of rage again.

"SLEEVES! WHERE ARE YOU!" she shouted making sleeves tense up almost immediately.

"Crap, sorry, I'll explain later, got to hide!" Sleeves had quickly ran past briefs and hid in the cramp gym equipment closet.

"Huh? I wonder what that's all about….." briefs had turned around aiasha had kicked the doors open with her guns loaded for another shot.

Upon seeing the girl carrying weapons briefs had quickly grew nervous and hid behind the bleachers.

"Come out sleeves! I know your in here! Just give yourself up now and maybe I'll go easy on you!" she shouted as she continued to look for him around the gymnasium.

Sleeves had to keep himself quiet so he wouldn't get discovered.

"**This is just perfect… first she wanted to fuck me now she wants to kill me, some reunion… I still haven't apologized for before either… but I can't really apologize if she's trying to kill me, or at least beat me within an inch of my life…" sleeves thought to himself.**

He couldn't see it but aiasha had her attention drawn to the equipment locker he was hiding in.

When she had withdrew her guns, she had just smirked as she began walking towards the door. All sleeves had to warn him was the sound of her footsteps and the sight of her shadow getting closer and closer.

As sleeves saw this he began to sweat as his heart began to beat faster as aiasha had reached for the handle on the door.

But before she could open the door the anarchy sisters had entered the gymnasium.

"Hey you with the ugly looking guns! We have a bone to pick with you." panty shouted already getting aiasha's attention.

"Oh sure, let them join the party, that makes things a whole lot more fun." Sleeves spoke sarcastically as there were already sparks about to fly between the three.

"What do you two want? I'm kind of busy here." She asked not really caring who they were at the time.

"like I give a dam. You can't just go stepping on people's heads and not expect consequences.

"Oh those were your heads I stepped on? I thought I felt something flat." Aiasha joked almost instantly making the angels snap. _**What aiasha didn't know is that the angels didn't take kindly to insults. Especially an insult like that…**_

"THAt"S IT! BITCH GOTTA DIE!" stocking shouted as she drew her katana's and rushed at aiasha with terrifying anger.

"Oh dang!" Aiasha was caught off guard as she just saw the first anarchy sister draw her blades. Though she did know stuff about daten city, he didn't really see the sisters fight up close and personal. But she had no time to think as a moment of hesitation would most likely be the end of her.

In defense aiasha had quickly drawn her viper pistols and quickly leaped back avoiding her sword slash.

"**SO it is true… she does turn her stockings into swords, so then that means…." **Aiasha thought as she started to descend, but her thoughts were interrupted as panty yelled out…

"HEY BITCH!" She shouted immediately getting her attention.

"What the …" aiasha began as she looked up seeing that panty was already aiming one of her guns at her.

"EAT LED!" Panty shouted as she already shot two bullets at her. But aiasha only smiled at this. She had no experience with swords, but she had a lot of experience with guns. Especially how to counter attack against them.

"Oh yeah? well you first!" Aiasha replied as she held her guns sideways before firing two bullets of her own. Both of the respective bullets had collided with each other causing a mini explosion knocking both of the gun slingers back while stocking managed to hold her ground.

Panty and aiasha had both ended up landing on respective sides of the gymnasium with panty still angry and aiasha having a smug grin on her face.

"What the fuck, how did she counter my attack?" Panty questioned in disbelief.

"Well, I guss it's safe to assume that she's not a normal new student, regardless, she's not getting off that easy, not until we get payback." Stocking growled as she got into battle position yet again.

"Well… aisaha began as she brushed her self off like the current collision was nothing. I got to admit when I heard about you two I was a bit skeptical, the whole idea seemed silly to me, but now that I've seen your two weapons first hand it seems my research was confirmed. By the way….. did you two happen to meet someone by the name of sleeves atoms?" Aiasha asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"the rookie? Yeah we know him, what about?" Panty asked trying to hide a smile on her face. unfortunately aiasha could see it.

"**So it is true… he is so dead when I get my hands on him.. well depending who was better anyway…" **

"Well, since you do know him… that means I'm going to have to kill you now…" Aiasha hissed with a menacing glare in her eyes.

"Like hell you are, if anyone's gonna die today it's gonna be you!" Stocking shouted as she rushed at the purple haired gunslinger yet again.

Aiasha only smirked as she had began to do the same. They had both charged focused on beating the other to a bloody pulp.

But before they could collide….

"STOP!" Sleeves shouted as he suddenly appeared between the two blocking both of their weapons with both of his chakrams. One holding of stocking and one holding off aiasha.

"Both of you calm down, there's no need for senseless violence." Sleeves spoke as he tried to hold the two off.

"Rookie? What the hell are you doing?" Stocking growled as she tried to push sleeves out of the way.

"Rookie? Is that your new pet name attie? Your definitely going to get it now…" aiasha spoke as she began using more force forcing sleeves to back away only slightly still holding the two off.

"Attie?" rookie do you know this bitch?" panty questioned.

"And do you know these whores?" Replied aiasha.

What was that short hair?" Panty growled as she got in aiasha's face.

"You heard me blonde!" Aiasha replied with a similar tone.

Soon briefs had came from under the bleachers as things seemed to have simmered down for the moment.

"Is…. Is it over?" Briefs asked meekly as he was still afraid of getting caught in any kind of crossfire.

"Yeah it's over briefs, they've stopped fighting, for now anyway.

"Why were they fighting in the first place?"

"I think I'm to blame for that. I should probably start explaining some stuff, to all of you I suppose." Sleeves spoke as he quickly glanced at the angels then back at himself.

"_about 15 minutes of explaining, gym class had already started. Sleeves had brought them up to speed about what he remembered when he was still alive and about the certain side of him that got out thanks to the angels. He also explained that he was missing some of his memories that would probably explain why he never remembered being aiasha's lover in the first place._

"And that's about it.. ." sleeves finished as he sat down on one of the bleachers.

"Well, I can't say I fully believe angels not having all there memories crap, but It's the only possible explanation of how you could forget our time together." Aiasha frowned as she glared at the angels again.

Which brings up the question sleeves….who was better?" She asked quickly turning back to sleeves.

"Who was better? You mean in that little catfight? Gosh I don't know, it seemed pretty much tied to me."

"That's not what I meant….." aiasha stared at sleeves with a serious glare as she waited for him to get what she meant.

It took awhile, but sleeves finally had an idea of what she was talking about.

"Come on…. You can't be serious…" sleeves groaned not wanting to answer

"I am, now spill it! Who was better in bed?!" Aiasha shouted. Sleeves had quickly covered her mouth making sure no one else would hear that outburst.

"Keep it down, I don't want anyone else hearing about this.."sleeves whispered.

"Now that she's brought it up, I wanna know two." Added stockings dumbfounding sleeves.

"W-what? the hell why? Sleeves questioned a little annoyed.

"cause now I'm curious to, was the best fun you had before or after you became an angel?" She asked making sleeves face turn red.

"I-I can't even believe what I'm hearing right now, you want me to just answer a question like that right out of the blue?" Sleeves complained

"Yes. And I do hope you won't end up regretting your answer." Stocking said as that same menacing look had returned in her eyes. The same look that says "I'll cut your balls off in a second".

"Uh….um… uh…" sleeves began stuttering as he was now sweating up a storm as he pulled his neck collar trying to make a choice as it would most likely be screwed either way. (and not in the good way.) but just as luck had it the phone he had received the phone from H.a.c that would contact him if there was a mission he needed to do.

"Uh I got to take this." Sleeves chuckled nervously as he quickly rushed into the boys locker room. Leaving the three girls slightly pissed.

Inside the locker room he was in front of one of the mirrors first wiping the sweat from his face.

"Oh man… why did this have to happen now, how am I going to apologize to aiasha now? dam it!" sleeves snarled as he slammed his fist into the sink. Soon he had remembered that his phone was still ringing.

"Hello?" sleeves answered.

"Good morning , I trust your ready for your mission today?" A female assistant asked with a cheerful tone.

"Yeah… might as well have something to get my mind of things for a bit." Sleeves sighed as he scratched his head.

"Very good, the report say that there are still ghosts coming from under the school." The assistant explained only making sleeves more worried.

"What? more ghosts? but I thought we already cleared up all of them up last time. what happened?"

"Our intel leads is to believe that there may be something under the school that's producing the ghosts. we want you to investigate the school and see if you can find the source.

"Wait, how am I suppose to find some ghost making factory inside a highschool?" Sleeves questioned as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"I'm sorry , but that is for you to discover, good luck on your mission." The assistant said before hanging up on sleeves. "that's just great, first I got three girls breathing down my neck now I'm searching for a ghost factory that probably isin't even here." Sleeves complained. He had let out a sharp sigh as he began scratching his head again.

"Ah well, I can't hide in here forever, maybe I'll think of something later…" sleeves said as he began to walk out of the locker room, but as he did a little black ghost had began to crawl out from one of the stalls. It seemed to be pint sized to say the least, but it had a squiggly line going down the back of it's head with a point at the end with black and red skin and claws and pointy stubs for feet.

It had giggled a couple of times before heading outside the locker room.

It was already 25 minutes into gym class now and sleeves was doing sit up as the other students were running around the gymnasium a numerous amount of times.

"**Hmm, so if there is a ghost factory, then where would it be, and how would I even get to it? I already went to detention and I didn't even know there was a secret passage like that before, I bet the demon sisters have something to do with it… but how can I focus on the job when I get the constant feeling that my necks goanna be torn off." **sleeves continued to think to himself as he continued his exercises.

But by the time he did is 35th pull up, he noticed that the blonde haired anarchy sister was staring down at him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you late for an appointment or something?" Sleeves joked as he did another pull up.

"eh they can wait a few minutes, there not going anywhere, but I'm still waiting for an answer rookie." She frowned letting sleeves know she was still stuck on that question.

"Right, look feel free to shout at me all you want but could it wait till later? I kind of have something to do after class."

"Oh sure, but I'm not leaving without getting an answer, she spoke as she stood in front of sleeves.

"Sorry but I haven't thought of a goo answer yet. I'm sure I'll tell you when I get the cha…AGH!" sleeves groaned as panty had planted her left foot on sleeves chest. Luckily she wasn't wearing her heels at the moment or it would have done some real damage.

"H-hey what the hell? you trying to kill me too?!" Sleeves growled as he struggled to get up but was held down by panty's foot.

"I didn't think it really mattered before, but now that I think about it, I really hate losing, so if you can't answer on your own, then I guess I'll help you out…" she said as she said as she moved her feet off of sleeves chest and had sat down on the same mat in front of sleeves. But just as he was beginning to get up he was pushed back down again.

"GAH! What the he—mph!" sleeves was cut off from his sentence as panty had placed her left hand over the young angels mouth.

Stay quiet, you don't want anyone else to do hear ya?

"Hear what" sleeves asked muffled as he just noticed that the anarchy sister was looking down at his pants and already knew what she was thinking. He had quickly began shaking his head even if the angel was keeping a tight grip making sure he wouldn't yell for help.

Not like he could though. But before she could even get down to business, they both heard a familiar laughter.

_(insert scanty and kneesocks theme)_

"Well well sister, I never expected the angels to fight amongst themselves, this is truly a memory for the scrapbooks." Kneesocks laughed as scanty adjusted her glasses and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, seeing how there suppose to be people salvation, humanity is already doomed." Scanty agreed as panty was already annoyed by them just being here.

"What do you two want? This doesn't concern you bitches." Panty snarled annoyed as she hoped they'd leave immediately.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid it does. It seems as though had cut detention a little early. And unfortunately our rules prohibits students who have been given detention to leave early." Explained scanty.

At this time sleeves finally managed to get panty's hand off his mouth, but when his mouth opened it wasn't him who was speaking.

"_Control switch"_

"_HEY! It's demon bitches one and two! Good to see ya! You here to join the party or are you fine just watching?" Sleeves(?) grinned as scanty was caught off guard by the angels different tone. But she was more shocked as she saw the exact same eyes she felt looking at her and her sister that day._

"_Those eyes….." Scanty whispered to herself as the memory was already starting to rush back to her. But sleeves(?) decided to break the silence._

"_SO, why are you two here again? I may have not heard you the first time, I think I had some shit stuck in my ear." Sleeves spoke rudely as he began picking his ear._

"Such insolence! Anyway it doesn't matter what you say now you still have a detention to finish. And if you don't come quietly then we might have to use other methods…" Kneesocks explained as she smiled a sly and sadistic grin.

"_Oh ho, getting serious with things are we? Scary." Sleeves(?) spoke in a mocking tone as he stood up. "Ok, I'll do everyone a favor and skip the complicated shit and go quietly, tell the coach I'm off to detention." Sleeves(?) said as he began to walk. As he did he caught a quick glimpse of scanty who almost instantly blushed as soon as he looked at her._

_He had continued to walk as a satisfied smirk appeared on his face._

"_Oh and panty, don't go wrecking yourself before I get my turn, can't have fun with a broken angel now can we?" Sleeves(?) grinned holding one hand up as he left out of the gymnasium._

As soon as he walked out of the doors sleeves had got control again.

"Control switch"

"What the hell was that?" Sleeves snarled in annoyance.

"_What, you mean badass?"_

"Look! I know your suppose to be me, but if you keep trying to stir things up like this both of us are going to be knee deep in trouble! And that means no more pretty women to bang." Sleeves pointed out causing his other self to groan.

"_Geez, your such a buzz kill man, can't you learn to let loose at least once?" sleeves(?) complained._

"Not when there girls like that around, one wrong move and I'm history, or we're history, ah you know what I mean.

"_No promises…" Sleeves(?) replied._

Sleeves was slightly relieved that he came to some sort of agreement with himself. Though he barley had time to enjoy the peace as there was a little ghost had suddenly dashed past sleeves making him trip up and fall on his back side.

"OW! What the fuck, was I just hit by sonic the hedgehog or something? Sleeves groaned as he suddenly caught sight of the little ghost who were searching for something.

"Aw nuts! There not here either! Where did those red skinned bitches go anyway?" the little ghost questioned as he started looking to where to go next.

"Hey, who the heck are you?!" sleeves questioned surprising the little ghost.

"Oh, didn't know there was a kid here, oh well, what's another soul doomed for eternity?" The ghost questioned as it had lunged at sleeves with it's tiny claws.

But sleeves just stood in one place and summoned one of his chakrams using it as a shield. The little ghost had bounced right off his chakram with a new bump on his head.

"OW! What the hell! your not a mortal! The ghost shouted as he rubbed the bruise.

"No duh, now since it's obvious you're a ghost you must have some connection to the demon sisters. So tell me, is there a factory somewhere in this school? And answer quickly cause I got no time for tricks." Sleeves spoke as he pointed his chakram at the little ghost.

"Um, uh, of course I do, the entrance is right through there!" sleeves had turned to see that the ghost was pointing towards a bathroom.

"The fuck? A bathroom, Is this some kind of…. Joke?" when sleeves turned back, he noticed that the little ghost was already gone.

"Damn, it seems like the smaller ghosts are more tricky to catch, oh well, I'm sure the anarchy sisters we'll come across that thing sooner or later, I better get to detention before I have to hear more of their rules…" sleeves groaned as he continued to walk down the hallway, but before he could take another step a hole appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you serious…really…?" Sleeves asked as he was soon sucked down the tube.

The end of the tube lead back to the desk he was in the last time he was in detention.

His stomach was a little uneasy after the sick twists and loops.

"Ugh…. I think I'm going to be sick….." sleeves complained as he plopped his head down on his tattered and scratched desk. Little did he know that there was someone in a white hood watching him from outside the door.

"**Hmph…. He's the one I'm suppose to keep an eye on, why does h.a.c waste my time with such trivial errands…." **The hooded figure complained as he/she walked away.

Meanwhile briefs was sitting alone on the bleachers still ogling panty, though she didn't really seem to notice.

Briefs had let out a heartfelt sigh as he continued to watch panty exercise. But it seemed like panty was having issues as she was grunting everytime she was trying to do an exercise. It's like she was having some itch she couldn't scratch.

"stockings was having a similar problem as she seemed she couldn't stop eating sweets.

Briefs wasn't sure why, but something was defiantly bugging them. And it wasn't each other this time. the new girl that showed up seemed to be acting the same way.

She was exercising just as hard as panty was.

"What's up with those two?" briefs leaned in to see if he could get a better look at panty.

"It seems as though is the pinnacle of your friends attention right now. wouldn't you agree?" scanty questioned making Briefs jump by her sudden appearance.

"s-scanty? What are you doing here?" Briefs shook nervously as he was already fearing what the demon sister would do to him.

"Relax mortal, I'm not here to do any harm to you, _at least not yet…"_ scanty spoke as she directed her attention towards the three girls competing against each other.

"Anyway, you're a friend of the character the angels refer to as rookie are you not?"

Briefs had thought for a minute of who she meant but remembered that panty and stocking was calling sleeves by the nickname rookie. He did wondered how did she know about the nickname, but he dismissed the thought for now.

"You mean sleeves? Well I suppose I am a friend. He doesn't bully or verbaly abuse me like the girls do so I suppose I'm a friend. Why ?"

Scanty had sighed and closed her eyes as she began to think back to the look on her sister's face.

"You see it seems as though my sister has lately become… uneasy so to speak."

"So what's that got to do with sleeves?" Briefs scratched his head still not understanding.

"You see that's just it. The reason she is… uneasy … is because of your new friend." Scanty had then looked at briefs with a sort of indecisive look not sure of what she was suppose to do.

"Well…. Just what about sleeves was making her uneasy? I mean you guys didn't seem to flinch from just a glance before, how is sleeves any different?"

"Well.. she keeps going on about some look in his eyes, scanty began as she looked back towards the field. Something about them being a devilish red. As if he was somebody else at that time. would you happen to know something about this?" scanty turned her look back on briefs who was trying to think of any time that he had saw sleeves eye color changed. But then it had hit him.

"Ah! Wait a minute…" Briefs gasped as he flashbacked to the moment where he trudged back to the church after the whole casino event.

"_**I did remember seeing something when sleeves was…. **_Briefs trailed off as he wouldn't rather describe the scene in his head as he could already see it.

"_**Anyway he did seem different then before. But why were his eyes red? Maybe that has something to do with his personality change?" **_ briefs tried to remember more, but he was called back to reality by the voice of the demon sister.

"_Mortal, are you still there?" _scanty asked as briefs had woke up from his daydream.

"Huh? What where?" briefs looked left to right confused as he just remembered he was talking to scanty.

"You zoned out there for a minute. So that means you do know something don't you?" Scanty smiled as briefs knew he was caught.

"Um uh… well I mean…." Briefs stuttered trying to think of an excuse. But nothing could come to mind, he was caught red handed.

"F-fine, you caught me… briefs slumped defeated.

"I thought so. well, are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Sorry, but I-I can't do that." Briefs slowly spoke up.

"Oh? And why pry tell not?" Scanty questioned slightly annoyed and quickly losing her patience.

"I-I just can't! it's sleeves secret and you might try to end up using it against him or something! I can't just tell you!" Briefs spoke a bit more confidently as he finally managed to stop stuttering.

"Oh don't be so unreasonable, surely there's something you can let slip. We'd only do that sort of thing to the angels, but they've already faced us before, your new friend is inexperienced. We'd never do such a cruel thing to a beginner." Scanty smiled a fake smile.

She seemed like she was telling the truth, but briefs knew the demon sisters all to well to fall for a trick like that. sure they may seem honest and sincere, but he couldn't forget the fact that they were demons. They locked horns with the angels time and time again and had no problem of spreading chaos.

It would be unwise to think that they wouldn't' seize an opportunity when they saw one.

"S-sorry but no. I can't tell you and that's that!" Briefs shouted standing his ground.

The demon sister had only scowled in annoyance as she was all but ready to ring the nerd's neck for trying her patience. But her scowl had turned into a suspicious smirk.

"Very well. Then let's change the subject shall we?" Scanty smiled as she had her full attention on briefs now.

"Change the subject? w-what do you mean?" briefs had began sweating again as scanty began leaning in closer to him.

"Word around the school is that you have a special new toy your hiding from the angels. Wwould you care to tell me what it is?" Scanty purred as she began crawling towards briefs who now found himself backing up.

"W-w-what? new toy? I-I… have no idea what your talking about." Briefs began stuttering again as scanty continued to crawl up to briefs.

"Oh come now, surely you must have something that your not showing them. Can't I have just a little peak?" Scanty purred as she managed to get her right hand on brief's hand quickly making the boy turn red like a tomato.

"While it is true that briefs is well aware that the demon sisters were enemies. Though he had to admit that from that close up that scanty looked cute at least.

But he had shook his head dismissing thoughts like that from his head. Before scanty moved any closer they could both hear the angry voice of one of the anarchy sisters.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Panty shouted looking like she was about to throw up at the sight she was witnessing.

"Is there a problem?" Scanty asked with a fake tone of innocence.

"You know dam well there's a problem, what are you two… Doing together like..Like that? oh god I think I'm going to be sick!" Panty groaned at the sight of her rival in terms of gun play almost face to face on her punching bag.

"Well if you have a problem with it then maybe you should go back to what you were doing. Unless you have a problem with seeing me with geek boy here." Scanty smirked as panty only scoffed in denial.

"I couldn't care less about that nerd. But I can't stand the sight of you two acting all cushy either, it makes me wanna hurl from just looking at you two!"

At that point a metaphorical mallet had bonked briefs on the head increasing his depression.

"Well I suppose that's your problem isin't it? Perhaps you were so busy trying to fill that insatiable need of yours that you didn't have time to actually stop and look." Scanty noted as a tick mark appeared over panty's head.

She had quickly grabbed briefs by his shirt collar then tossed him into one of the nearby trashcans.

"Your just jealous because no man would want to touch that red skin of yours. There afraid they might get infected or something. Anyway if there's shit you got to say to my face say it to my face, don't go using the nerd as your shield." Panty scowled as scanty only smirked with satisfaction at how quickly the anarchy sister was losing her temper.

"Very well, the next time we fight it'll be on the usual terms. But please try to control your temper or the fight will be too one sided for my tastes." Scanty had got up from the bleachers and had left for the girls locker room.

"Tch… bitch…" Panty growled under her breath as she looked over towards the trash can where she tossed briefs. But when she looked she noticed that he was already gone.

"Fuck, where did he go now?" panty looked… for only about one minute before stopping.

'Eh screw it, he'll show up again sooner or later." panty just went back to her gymnastics that she was doing before not caring where briefs had went.

_Meanwhile back in detention… sleeve's didn't have anything better to do so he decided to inspect the card zekro gave him once more._

(Sleeves P.o.V)

"_**I was trying to figure out what the hell what was suppose to be behind the card zekro gave me. I know it was suppose to help me find my old crew's secret base…but how was I suppose to figure out where it was just from a card? I swear I really hate when zekro get's cryptic with his cards sometimes. So I just sat there staring at the card trying to find out what it was suppose to mean.**_

I let out a sigh as i quickly became frustrated.

"man… what is suppose to be special about this card?" I asked myself, but then… he had popped up again.

"_Isn't that the skyscraper field spell?" _ my other half spoke recognizing the card.

"Yeah. Zekro always loved using this along with his hero deck. i swear he even thinks of himself as a hero when he's using those cards.

"_Isn't there a city around here that has it's fair share of skyscrapers?" _

"Yeah, oten city, but why bring that up? Were trying to find out where there base is, not a vacation plan." Sleeves mocked.

"_No dumbass, don't you remember zekro told you that they came here looking for you?"_

"_**I wasn't quite sure of what my other self was getting at for the most part. Why was he pointing out facts that I already knew?**_

"Yeah I remember. But why bring that up?"

"_Think about it. You saw aiasha arrive here the first time. and zekro came out of nowhere when you were on your way to the beach and at the casino. Don't you think it's more then just a coincidence that they would just happen to arrive here?"_

"What are you getting at?" I questioned as I still didn't know what he was talking about.

"_It's obvious that they must have set up somewhere near daten city. That's the only possible explanation of how both of them were able to find you so quickly. And based on what tip zekro gave you, the city with the most skyscrapers have to be where it's located. And that all leads to one place._

"Oten city…" I blinked twice at how my other self was able to put it together like that. even though it may be just a hunch…

"Wow, I'm surprised you were able to come up with something like that. usually all you think about is girls, money, fun, girls, party's, girls, should I go on..?" I teased only making a tick mark appear over my other's head.

"_Well I can't take all the credit, I am basically just half of you though. I'm just the side that pay's more attention to stuff in front of him." _

"_**I had chuckled at the remark, but I soon stopped chuckling as there was a grumble in my stomach. I knew that sound all to well. Mother nature was calling me."**_

"Oh crap… I really shouldn't have eaten that cheese sandwich from that bus station on the way here…" I held my stomach as I groaned in pain from what was about to happen.

_I told you that sandwich looked nasty! I swear the cheese looked like it came right off the black top from a middle school!" _ he shouted as I had rose from my seat.

"Cut me a break I had to eat something! There's no way I was going to snatch one of stocking's sweets, there's too high a risk for something like that."

I had raised my hand as the teacher had removed his head from the newspaper he was reading.

"Excuse me sir, may I use the restroom?"

The guy seemed like he really didn't care much. He just waved his hand motioning to the door. I quickly ran out and headed straight for the grime infested bathroom.

If I had stopped to look I would have saw that the bathroom didn't look suitable for human use. That's probably only because it was the overuse of humans, or possibly other beings was why the bathroom was in such a condition in the first place.

But I couldn't take time to judge, I had to find a safe stall to use and fast. I kept trying to look around for a stall that could at least be safe for one flush, but all of them were unusable. Except then when i saw it. A stall that was completely untouched by the filth that covered the rest of the bathroom. I wanted to fall to my knees and cry at the beautiful sight, but there wasn't any time for that. I had got up and rushed for the stall.

"_Don't you think it's a little suspicious that there is a completely clean stall in this bathroom. I mean have you seen this place?" sleeves(?) questioned as he was suspicious about the oddly tidy toilet._

"DON"T CARE!" I shouted as I rushed into the stall and closed the door.

"_After about 10 grueling minutes later…."_

"Ugh… remind me never to eat cheese from a bus stop again." relieved I flushed the toilet after I pulled up my pants. But before I left out of the stall, something sounded weird about the way the toilet was flushing.

"Ah man, I hope I didn't clog the thing….what the…?" I trailed off as the suction of the toilet seemed to increase as soon as the water went down. The suction of the toilet was actually pulling me in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS SCHOOL" I shouted as I was being pulled closer by the toilet's vacuum.

"_I KNEW IT!, I KNEQW THERE WAS SOMETHING UP WITH THIS TOILET! BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME?! NOOOOO!" _ _ sleeves(?) shouted_

"OH SHUT UUUUUUUUPPP!" was the only words I could scream as I descended down the pipelines.

As I continued to squeeze through the disgusting pipe lines of the systems below the high school, I could only think of where was I going to end up. Who get's sucked down a toilet all the way anyway? it was like the ultimate swirly that you couldn't get your head out of.

But as I made it through five minutes of pipes smelling like crap and piss, I could see a light out of the dark small tunnel. Oddly enough the toilet just spit me I was standing on two feet at another stall. It would have been a relief if I wasn't covered in shit and grime from the pipes.

"What the hell? another bathroom? That's what all that stuff was about, seriously, who's in charge of things around here?' I complained as I walked out of the stall.

After I managed to clean most of the grime off my cloths, I walked out of the door to see where I ended up. But as I caught a glimpse of where I was, all I could say was…

"Mother of pearl…" I ended up in some sort of underground factory. The lighting in the cave was dim at best, but the rocks seemed to be unbalanced and spikey with the color of red sand.

What were on the lines what seemed to be strangely built robots with blue flames on their heads. Since they weren't moving I could only assume that they weren't activated yet.

But at the top of the multiple conveyer belts, there seemed to be 3 oddly shaped stones. They were purple and had an ominous aura floating around them. They were encased in three cylinder shaped containers that seemed to be set with defense systems to keep out anyone who would try to break in.

Come to think of it, it kind of looked like the stone I saw when I was at that dance. It was a ghost stone.

"Wait a minute….aren't those ghost stones?… but that could only mean…"

I had took the time to check my surroundings again and matched the sights with the mission I was given. It had to be the factory under the school.

"So…this is the factory that's been producing ghosts. and those ghost stones up there…. They must be the source of these ghost being produced. But then, how are they not attacking me, are they being controlled somehow?" I asked myself until I heard two voices.

"Now you sure your alright sister? We can't allow lower class to see us falter under pressure." Spoke the first voice. It was obvious the voice belonged to scanty. Which means the second voice had to be….

"Y-yes sister, I'll be alright, I just need to rest for awhile. That is all." Spoke kneesocks.

"OH shit…." I whispered under my breath as I quickly ducked under one of the conveyer belts. Luckily I managed to avoid being spotted, though I had to make sure I kept quiet so I wouldn't be discovered.

"We will have to do something about that sleeves character, it's obvious he's bad for your health sister, we'll need to find a suitable way to execute the threat before things get worse." Scanty explained as her and kneesocks had walked towards a nearby staircase.

"Y…yes…by the way, have you managed to find out why he had those eyes?" kneesocks spoke quietly

"Unfortunately no. I tried to get something out of that boy who follows those two around all the time, but that blonde angel had got in the way again, we will have to figure out another plan to get the information we need." Scanty sighed as they made it up to one of the cylinders that were holding one of the ghost stones.

"I…I see… kneesocks nodded quietly.

"Anyway those two bitches should be here shortly now, this time they won't receive any type of mercy." Scanty gloated as kneesocks regained her composure.

"Indeed. Any chance of winning over us they had in the past was pure luck. This time they will learn our true power." Kneesocks agreed as she adjusted her glasses. But they could continue gloating sleeves had rushed out from under the conveyer belt and had stood in across from the middle of the construction lines.

"So, this is where you guys hid your factory! Gotta say, pretty smart hiding it under the school!" sleeves shouted earning the attention the demon sisters.

"An intruder! Who has the gall to…!" Kneesocks hissed before she had got a good luck at sleeves. She began shaking again as she was staring into his red devilish eyes yet again.

"T-those eyes again….." Kneesocks whispered with her face already turning redder then usual.

"Well, if it isin't the new worker bee for the angels. We were just talking about you." Scanty smirked confidently.

"_Oh really?" let me guess, you were planning on how to turn me into an angel pure or something like that?" Sleeves(?) joked._

"What the hell are you doing? We can't take those two on by ourselves! It's two against one!" I shouted from inside my own head. the jerk just took control and had just had to make an entrance

"_Relax noob. We got two weapons, and a style that let's us use three, there's nothing for you to worry about. well of course unless a someone else joins the party, then we might have a problem…."_

As if on cue someone had blasted a hole through the wall. When the smoke cleared we were on the floor. But as I inspected among the rubble, I had found a green jaded bullet.

"_Oh shit… don't tell me…." Sleeves(?) groaned as he looked up to see aiasha holding her two viper guns in her hands with a villanouis grin on her face._

"AHA! So there you are, bastard, you don't think you'd be able to escape your judgement did you?" she questioned as she pointed one of her guns at sleeves.

"Well, it seems as though there's more then one person that want's the angel's head. unfortuantley we were here first so you'll have to get in line." Spoke scanty.

"FUCK THAT! aiasha shouted as she jumped down from the created ledge and onto the ground.

"He was mine to deal with first so I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Well I guess there's only one way to settle this isin't there?" Kneesocks replied with a smirk as she looked over to sleeves.

"The first one who's able to wound the angel get's his head!" Scanty declared as she pointed towards sleeves.

"_The fuck?! Aiosha you can't be serious about this!" Sleeves(?) shouted trying to change her mind._

"Sorry attie, but you got a debt to pay. And like it or not I'm going to make you pay it!" Aiasha declared as she held her guns sideways ready to start shooting.

So I had the demon sisters and aiasha against me now… as I stared at the three girls ready to tear me limb from limb, me and my other self said unison….

"Why me"

"_Why me"_

"_Welp…that's the end of part2. And right now sleeves seems to be as good as screwed if he has to fight against the demon sisters and his old flame. _

_Will he be able to survive against the three of them? And just where are the angels during all this? If you want to find out you'll have to wait until next chapter. Make sure to leave a review._

_With that, this is jack the hedgehog and I'll see you guys next time._

"_CHAOS CONTROL" jack shouts as he disappears in a flash of green chaos energy._


End file.
